The Past Adventures of Zip and Zap
by jaygoose
Summary: “Give it up, chere.” Remy said. “It is pointless ta try an’ reason wit da Ninja Gurl when she is makin’ out.”--- COMPLETED FIC!
1. Just Isaac

"Just Isaac"  
  
He was sitting on the end of the med lab's examining table, staring at the floor. He looked like he was around the same age as Rogue and Bobby. He hadn't said much of anything since he had. just appeared. However, there was something so familiar about him and it had Storm fascinated. He seemed so very familiar.  
  
"So," Storm forced herself to utter. "What's you're name?"  
  
His mouth opened just a little as if he was thinking about his answer. Then finally he spoke.  
  
"Isaac. My name is Isaac." he paused. "Just Isaac."  
  
He seems a little on edge. Well of course, he is. He's and his partner have just been caught breaking into the mansion. He was looking around the room and glancing out the door. He could probably hear the Professor trying to calm Wolverine and Cyclops.  
  
"Just Isaac, huh?" Storm said wryly.  
  
"Yeah." Isaac muttered. "For now."  
  
Storm had finally inched forward enough to get a good look at "Isaac." He was of average height and build, in fact the black leather uniform he was wearing looked somewhat familiar. He had messy black hair that was shot all over the place, straight into the air. He had features that just screamed mutant. His ears were pointed at the tips and when he had spoken earlier, she could have sworn she saw pointed teeth on the sides of his mouth. Nevertheless, his eyes were the dead give away. They were a crystal blue, just like hers. They were not the norm for someone of his apparent heritage.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
In her haze of in-depth study, Storm hadn't noticed that the young man was staring back at her and had apparently just asked a question.  
  
"Wha." was all she was able to say.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Isaac repeated.  
  
"You mean your partner?"  
  
"Yes, is she going to be alright?" Isaac whispered. "Hank, uh, your doctor can help her right?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure that he can." Storm answered.  
  
"That's odd," Storm thought. "How did he know Hank's name?" As far as she knew Hank had yet to speak to the boy.  
  
Just as Storm was about to comment on her silent conclusion, Wolverine burst into the room with what seemed to be the whole school in toe. And before she could stop him, Logan was all over Isaac.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid." Logan said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Isaac said in return.  
  
Isaac slid across the examining the table on to the floor and crouched in the corner of the lab. The lights flickered on and off and Isaac appeared to be talking deeper breaths, almost hyperventilating. His eyes began to take on an eerie glow. At that moment, Storm heard the familiar crack and pop of electricity.  
  
"Calm down, Wolvie!" Isaac screamed rising to his full height.  
  
Snikt!  
  
"Wolverine, no!" Storm screamed.  
  
"Logan." The Professor calmly ordered.  
  
It was if time stopped. The lights stopped flickering and Isaac seemed to grow calmer, as did Logan. He retracted his claws.  
  
"Calm yourself, Static." The Professor said as he made his way into the room. "We won't hurt you, isn't that right Logan."  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Logan eyeing the boy wryly.  
  
Isaac eyed the Professor as he walked toward the man and the group of assembled X-Men.  
  
"What exactly is going on here, Professor?" Scott finally chimed in.  
  
"I'm not sure, Scott." Xavier answered.  
  
"That's a first." Scott thought.  
  
The Professor smiled back at him.  
  
"It looks like an old fashion breaking and entering to me." Logan muttered.  
  
"Not exactly, Logan" Isaac said with a half smile.  
  
Logan grunted his disapproval.  
  
"Why don't we continue this in my office?" The Professor lead the way into the hall, followed by their strange new visitor. "Before we disturb Hank's patients any further."  
  
Storm lagged behind the group. She was in a daze trying to register everything that had just happened. She was surprised at herself. She was usually unfazed by most anything and anyone but there was something about the boy that had her on edge.  
  
"So, his name is Static, huh?" Storm thought. She gave a hum of approval. "I guess it suits him." She smiled to herself. "But not only does he seem to know Hank, but Logan also.Maybe he's a telepath, too?"  
  
"Are you alright, Sturmbliebe?"  
  
Storm was shocked to find Kurt waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh!" She said followed by an embarrassed smile. "Yes, Kurt, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you coming to join the interrogation?" Kurt said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"I suppose." She answered with a smile of her own.  
  
"Good, because I know a great short cut." Kurt said, that grin of his was getting bigger.  
  
"Really." Storm said suspiciously.  
  
And with that Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist and they were gone in a.  
  
Bamf.  
  
[About an hour ago.]  
  
The lights were flickering on and off. In the light, he could see that the mansion was in shambles. In the dark, it was an obstacle course. The screams and yells were getting fainter now.  
  
"Where is she." He found himself muttering aloud. "I hate it when she gets all feral."  
  
He could feel himself getting worked up and that was not a good thing. He had already started hyperventilating. The lights were going on and off. He could hear crackling and pops in his ears.  
He turned a corner and there she was. She was in a heap in the corner, right under the window in the girls' hall. He could see the blood even in the dim light.  
  
"Vash!" he screamed as he ran over to her.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she was able to mutter.  
  
"Getting out of here, I hope." He answered. "And so should we."  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said after a ragged breath. "I'll have us out in sec."  
  
"No way!" he answered taking into account his partner's condition. "We'll do this the regular way."  
  
He began to lift her onto his shoulder. Just as they were about to take their first steps together, when they were interrupted. The blast was so sudden that they weren't able to prepare themselves. They were thrown into the wall by an energy pulse. Vash lay seemingly unconscious on the floor. He lifted himself off the ground. Every light in the hall blew. The pops and crackles grew louder. The only light in the hall was from him now. He could see the electricity all around him. It was as if he was encased in his own electric field. Their attacker tried another blast, but nothing could penetrate. Our hero was quite pleased with himself, even though he wasn't sure how he'd done it. However, just as he was trying to figure it out he felt a sort of short in his power and the last thing he could remember feeling was someone's arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
[The Present.]  
  
Isaac surveyed the on looking faces. He took a deep breath. The lights flickered.  
  
"She's a teleporter." He muttered. "She likes to appear near the ceiling when she's unsure of the surroundings. That's how we ended up in a heap on the Rec Room floor."  
  
Kurt was pleased with the thought of another teleporter, but he was confused about what he had just heard.  
  
"I still, do not understand, Static," Kurt hesitantly interrupted. "What happened to you and, Vash? Why would she bring you both here?"  
  
"The elf's got a point." Logan added. "That still don't tell us who the hell you guys are."  
  
Isaac looked to the Professor for support and was greeted with a warm smile. He took another deep breath. The lights flickered.  
  
"My name is Isaac Sebastian Wagner." Isaac stated hesitantly. "But everyone just calls me Static." He added with a weak smile and chuckle.  
  
"Wagner?" Scott said in disbelief.  
  
Everyone immediately turned to Kurt.  
  
"Yeah, Wagner." Static said.  
  
"Kurt?" Storm said in hopes that Nightcrawler had some answers.  
  
"I have never seen him before in my life." Kurt said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Static let out a loud sigh. "I'm not sure what happened here. So, I don't really know what I should or shouldn't say."  
  
"Well, to be on the safe side, bub, maybe ya should just tell us everything." Logan said. The skepticism was obvious.  
  
"Well," Static paused and pondered what to say next.  
  
"It's alright, Isaac." Xavier assured him. "Go on."  
  
"The girl in the med lab is my twin sister, Vashoba." Static admitted. "We're X-Men. At least where we're from."  
  
This revelation brought gasps and surprised grunts from everyone in the room.  
  
"Professor, is there something you're not telling us?" Scott asked.  
  
It would have seemed to an outsider that Cyclops should have been more upset with this little surprise, but the Professor was known for keeping secrets. The Professor said nothing.  
  
"And where exactly are you guys from?" Rogue interjected.  
  
After not saying a word during the whole interrogation, Bobby Drake finally had something to say.  
  
"You guys are from the future!" Iceman practically screamed.  
  
Static gave Bobby a look of mute shock.  
  
"Bobby!" Rogue gave him a quick jab to the side. "No more Sci-if channel for you."  
  
Static sunk down into the chair. "I think you're right, Bobby. As much as I'm wishing otherwise."  
  
The Professor gave hum of understanding. Static turned to Storm and Kurt who were standing together in the corner. He opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Rogue's eyes widened.  
  
"He's your son, Kurt!" she blurted before she realized what she said and she quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Kurt opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air. Static didn't say another word.  
  
"It's true." Xavier said in hopes of easing the growing tension.  
  
"How intriguing." Hank said from his spot near the door.  
  
"But how?" Scott blurted.  
  
"Now that is what I am unsure of." Xavier said admitting his defeat.  
  
"If he really is from the future and the elf really is his father then who on earth is his mother?" Logan sputtered.  
  
Although Logan tended to believe Xavier even against his better judgments sometimes, this still was a bit hard to swallow. He was quite confused and this annoyed him. Nevertheless, there was something in his eyes that said that he already had his own idea. The room grew quiet and the Professor turned to Storm. Everyone followed his gaze.  
  
"Wha-" Storm croaked. She found herself staring at the accusing boy slumped down in the chair. Her heart nearly stopped. "His eyes." She thought. "That's why he seemed so familiar."  
  
"It is impossible!" She practically yelled. "There must be some mistake! Professor!"  
  
She looked to the Professor for assistance.  
  
"Ororo," He stated plainly. "Calm yourself."  
  
In quiet shock, Storm pushed her way out of the door. Then all eyes turned to Kurt who was gone in a cloud of sulfurous smoke.  
  
"Oh, god! This can't be happening." Static said as he dropped his face into his palms.  
  
The entire team stood in the Professor's office in shock.  
  
"Well this has certainly been an interesting night." Hank mumbled to himself. 


	2. The Interesting Night Continues

"The Interesting Night Continues"  
  
After the X-Men filed out of Xavier's office, Static was left alone with the Professor.  
  
"So, Static." Xavier said with barely contained interest. "Tell me about where you're from."  
  
The boy squirmed in his seat. Xavier could tell that he was used to these sorts of interrogations, he had a mischievous way about him. He reminded him of someone.  
  
"Well, me and Vash were raised right here in this mansion." He said, visibly relaxing. "And the last time I checked it was October 5th, 2023."  
  
"Really." Xavier said as he maneuvered his chair in a position right in front of Static. A smile of contentment spread across his face. Static returned his smile. "The school is still intact, then."  
  
"Yes, sir." Static replied. "The dream of mutant equality is still very much alive. It is a shame though, that it has yet to be realized."  
  
The professor gave a deep sigh.  
  
"It is late, Isaac," Xavier finally responded. "I am sure you are weary after tonight's events. I will show you to our guest quarters."  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, sir." Static said as he struggled from his seat. His injuries were starting to take a toll. "I would like to check on my sister."  
  
"Of course." Xavier replied. "But, as I am sure you already know." Xavier gave Static a knowing look. "Dr. McCoy is a skilled physician."  
  
"Yes, but I am sure that you already know." Static gave a knowing look of his own. "I am a chronic worrier."  
  
In the staff kitchen, Logan took his usual position at the island. He had just begun putting a major dent in his stash when Scott came in and took a seat right next to him. Even more disturbing, Cyc was helping himself to one of his beers. Logan gave a grunt of surprise, but settled back in to resume his blank stare at the kitchen wall.  
  
"Some night, huh?" Scott dared to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Logan said nothing, but Scott could see the smile creeping across his face. Scott just grunted in understanding and began a small grin of his own. The small grins got bigger as the beer disappeared and soon the laughter begun.  
  
"What is so funny?" a voice asked.  
  
It was tinged with a German accent and the boys didn't even have to look up to know who it was.  
  
"Well, if it isn't zee Incredible Nightcrawler." Logan said with a chuckle. He took another swig of beer.  
  
"Ah, Herr Logan," Kurt said with a deep sigh. "I thought we had gotten beyond such barbs."  
  
"Nope, it's still funny." Logan replied.  
  
"So, how'd it go Pops?" Scott said slapping Kurt on the back. Scott was unusually playful tonight. "Any luck?"  
  
Kurt slumped down in the stool beside them, helping himself to one of Logan's beers. He was sitting somewhat correctly on the stool, minding his tail; this was never a good sign. After taking a small swig, he rested his head between his palms.  
  
"I can not find her anywhere." Kurt said almost pouting. "She seemed so upset earlier."  
  
"I probably would be too." Scott muttered.  
  
"Yes, it is understandable." Kurt muttered in return. "It is strange to learn that one has children with a woman you just recently started dating."  
  
"So you two are dating." Scott mused at the revelation.  
  
"You're late, Scottie." Logan laughed. "They're going more than dating."  
  
"Logan!" Kurt said. Lucky for him his blushing was damn near invisible underneath indigo skin.  
  
"C'mon, elf!" Logan chuckled. "Scottie here is the only one in the whole mansion who didn't know about you and Ro."  
  
"So, Kurt, you planning on talking to you so-called-son?" Scott added sarcastically.  
  
"And what's that supposta mean?" Logan said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"C'mon, Logan. You don't really believe his story do you?" Scott scoffed. "The future. I mean there should at least be an DNA test."  
  
Kurt lifted his head from his hands.  
  
"Don't need no DNA test." Logan grunted.  
  
"And why is that?" Scott questioned.  
  
"My nose don't lie." Logan answered.  
  
"So, you can smell DNA now?" Scott said, he had always been a totally skeptic of the power of the Wolverine.  
  
"No, but he smells just like Kurt and Ro." Logan replied. "I mean there are certain elements to his scent that are similar."  
  
"How interesting." Scott muttered half to himself and took another swig of beer. "But I'd still do the test."  
  
"Fine. But, I am right." Logan said rising from his seat. "Night, pops." He said before he left the room with beers in hand.  
  
"Pops?" Kurt said in a daze. "Goodnight, Herr Summers." He said a little weary.  
  
Bamf.  
  
Rogue shared her room with Kitty Pryde and Jubilation Lee. Unfortunately for her, they both were still awake practically buzzing about the night's events.  
  
"Who did he say that they were, Marie?" Kitty asked.  
  
She was always asking questions about the X-Men's secret meetings. She couldn't wait until it was her turn to don the uniform. She had pages full of designs already.  
  
"Now, ya know I can't tell ya, Kitty." Marie answered.  
  
"Aww, come on Marie." Kitty pleaded. "At least tell me his name."  
  
"I can't!" Marie yelled. "If the professor wants everyone to know he'll tell ya."  
  
Kitty Pryde was notorious for gossip. Marie knew that if she told her anything that by breakfast the whole school would know.  
  
"C'mon, Rogue." Jubilation chimed in. "Just his name. I mean what if I run into him in the hall? How am I suppose ta say hi to him if I don't know his name?"  
  
Rogue gave out a defeated sigh. "Fine!" She said as she flipped back her covers. "His name is Isaac."  
  
"And who is the girl that showed up with him?" Jubilation continued.  
  
"Jubilee!" Rogue said in disbelief.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee just stared waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, you have already broken your so-called confidentiality agreement." Kitty mused.  
  
"She is his sister, okay. They're twins." Rogue said finally. "And they didn't break in."  
  
"Well, how the hell did they get in then?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"She's a teleporter!" Rogue blurted. In her sleep-deprived state, it was becoming harder to keep quiet. She let out a grunt of frustration. "Now, can I please go to sleep?"  
  
"A teleporter?" Jubilee said.  
  
"Just like, Kurt?" Kitty added.  
  
"Are they related or something?" Jubilee joked. The dark-haired Asian girl got all the answer she needed from the look Rogue shot back at her.  
  
"They are!" Jubilee almost screamed. "This is just getting more and more interesting."  
  
"Are you serious?" Kitty said in quiet shock.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Rogue said in protest.  
  
"So, what's her name?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Did Kurt tell you that he knew them?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You guys aren't gonna let me sleep tonight are you?" Rogue moaned.  
  
"Nope." Jubilee answered.  
  
"Not until you spill it." Kitty replied.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
And with that, Jubes and Kitty jumped in bed with Rogue sat in quiet anticipation.  
  
"But you guys can't say anything, okay?" Rogue said and she began to recount the night's events and revelations.  
  
[In Bobby's Bedroom.]  
  
Isaac sat with his knees tucked under his chin. Bobby couldn't help but notice that Kurt had a tendency to do the same thing. He was wearing the t-shirt and shorts that Bobby had let him borrow to sleep in. The mutant called Static surveyed the room with interest.  
  
"You used to share this room with St. John Allerdyce didn't you?" Static finally said.  
  
Bobby was relieved by the break in the unnerving silence.  
  
"Yeah." Bobby answered. "You don't mind sleeping in his bed do you?"  
  
"Of course, not." Static smiled. "Pyro was one of my favorites."  
  
"Favorites?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yeah," Static answered. "He was great, or so I've heard. He was a fascinating study. One of my favorites."  
  
"Oh, yeah you are from the future aren't you?" Bobby reminded himself.  
  
"Yeah." Static said with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, if I am creeping you out. I could go sleep in the guest quarters."  
  
"Oh no!" Bobby said trying to reassure his new roommate. "You're fine with me. Plus, the Prof said that you were cool. He's good with first impressions."  
  
"Yeah." Static said smiling. "He's a good guy."  
  
Bobby gave a nod of agreement. The silence took over once again and Bobby couldn't stand it.  
  
"So." Bobby interjected. "How is your sister?"  
  
"Oh," Static snapped back at attention. "Hank said that she has a concussion and some cuts and bruises. Oh, and she got a pretty good shock when she grabbed me. Otherwise, she's good."  
  
Static's recount of his sister's injuries were entirely too nonchalant.  
  
"Wow." Bobby said in disbelief. "Are you sure she's gonna be alright?"  
  
"Vash?" Static replied. "She gets into scrapes like this all the time. She's been through worse. This wasn't the first time I zapped her."  
  
"Does she have like some super healing factor like Logan?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well, they ran all kinds of tests on her after her powers kicked in but they didn't find anything like that." Static answered. "They just came up with resilient. 'She's resilient.' "  
  
Static stretched out in his bed. Bobby could tell that he was getting tired. But there was still something that was nagging him and he just had to ask.  
  
"Hey, Static?" Bobby forced out.  
  
"Yeah, Bob?" Static answered.  
  
"I don't know what the professor said to you about fortune telling," Bobby said nervously. "But I was wondering."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did Pyro ever come back to the X-Men?"  
  
Static sighed deeply. "I like to think that he would have someday, if he had gotten the chance."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Static could hear the hint of sadness in Bobby's voice.  
  
"Goodnight, Bob."  
  
"Goodnight, Static." 


	3. The Morning After

"The Morning After"  
  
Golden eyes flutter to awaken and tan limbs twist and turn underneath their covers. Vashoba Munroe Wagner is finally awake.  
  
"It's about time. I thought you'd never wake up."  
  
Her exaggerated stretch fest is interrupted by her annoying twin brother, Static.  
  
"Fuck off, Static."  
  
"Such language, Vashoba. I would have expected more from you."  
  
The booming voice of Dr. Henry McCoy filled the room and Vash sprang upright.  
  
"Hank?!" Vash sputtered. "I am so sorry."  
  
Vash turns to her left to find her brother snickering in delight. She looked down at her bandaged forearms and hands and felt around in the back of her head. She found some stitches on the left side.  
  
"I'm in the med lab again?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." Static answered with a smile. "Third degree burns and thirty-seven stitches."  
  
"What happened this time?" Vash groaned.  
  
"Well, you took a bit of a fall." Hank answered.  
  
"I'll say." Static added.  
  
[Elsewhere..]  
  
Another pair of golden eyes stared attentively in the direction of Ororo Munroe.  
  
"I have not been avoiding you, Kurt." Storm insisted.  
  
This response received a raised eyebrow. She countered with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Well maybe I have, just a little bit." She said. "But you have to understand, this isn't exactly normal circumstances."  
  
"Of course, Sturmliebe, but," Kurt began.  
  
She hated it when he added "but" to the end of any sentence. Why couldn't he just agree with her and leave it alone? Then again, it wasn't in Kurt's nature to leave anything alone. It was one of the things she loved about him.  
  
"You can not just run away when ever something is wrong." He continued. "This is something that concerns the both of us. I think that we should work it out together."  
  
"So, you believe that boy." Storm said, she was obviously taken aback with just the thought.  
  
"Liebe, it is not that I believe him." Kurt said as he stumbled for the right phrasing. "But it is possible that he is telling the truth. You know as well as I do that there are some things in this world that are beyond explanation."  
  
Storm was visibly defeated. She slumped down in her seat at the kitchen table. This was completely against her nature and it had Kurt a little worried. He gestured to the door and they began to walk down the hall leading to the med lab.  
  
"After today we will know the truth anyway." He began, trying his best to sound cheerful. "Hank is administering the DNA test today."  
  
"Yay." Storm added quite dryly. "We get to find out if we're parents today."  
  
"You know what that means don't you?" Kurt added with a mischievous grin.  
  
Storm raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"We will have to get married."  
  
Storm stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
The Rec room was a buzz with noise when Rogue walked in. There was a crowd of students surrounding Kitty Pryde and Jubilation Lee. Rogue could only guess what had everyone so excited.  
  
"Kitty Pryde, ya can't hold wader!" Rogue shouted above all the noise. Her southern accent was ever more prominent when she was angry.  
  
Bobby Drake ran up to her, took her by the arm, and led her back out into the hall.  
  
"So, you did tell Kitty and Jubilee all that stuff." Bobby whispered.  
  
"Ah was tired Bobby." Rogue whined. "You know what happens when I'm sleepy."  
  
"You know that the others aren't gonna be happy about this." Bobby scolded. "They're never gonna let us in on one of their secret interrogations again."  
  
"Some secret interrogation," Rogue groaned. "Everyone knew 'bout it."  
  
"So Bobby, what do you have on our little wager?" a southern twanged voice interrupted their discussion.  
  
Rogue and Bobby turned around to see their resident game shark, Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Sam?" Rogue asked.  
  
Sammy could tell she was kind of upset so he stepped back a little.  
  
"We got a bet going on." The blonde haired boy offered with a full grin. "So what do ya say Marie? Are the twins Kurt and Storm's kids or no? Bob-O here says they are and he already put twenty bucks down to back it up." Sam raised the box he was holding up for Rogue's examination.  
  
Rogue stared first at Sam then at Bobby in mute shock, mouth wide open.  
  
"Bobby!" She finally erupted. "How could you bet on people's lives like that?"  
  
"Well, I spent all night with him, Marie." Bobby answered. "He does remind me an awful lot of Kurt. I figure it was a sure bet."  
  
Sam nodded in agreement. Rogue let out a defeated sigh.  
  
"Fine!" Rogue said just about scream.  
  
Then Rogue did something neither of the boys would have ever expected. She reached deep down in her blouse and produced a twenty-dollar bill.  
  
"Ah say Kurt and Storm are parents." She said as she slapped the money into Sam's hand.  
  
"That a girl." Sam said with a huge smile and added the money to the box he was holding. "Sounds like a sure bet ta me guys." He added as he went back to the Rec Room to join the others.  
  
Bobby stared at Rogue with a small grin on his face.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked. "If you get ta be irresponsible then so do I."  
  
"I love it when you get all reckless." Bobby joked as he playfully tickled her.  
  
"Cut it out, Bobby!" Rogue giggled. Regaining her composure, she added as she reentered the Rec Room, "Let's go see how bad Kitty twisted the story."  
  
[In the Med Lab.]  
  
"You have got to be shitting me."  
  
"It's true, Vash." Static said laughing. He had always found his sister's tendency to use obscenities amusing.  
  
"So you're telling me that we are somehow in the past. And we haven't even been born yet?" Vash continued.  
  
"Absolutely." Static replied.  
  
He was obviously amused by the whole situation. Vash, on the other had was visibly shaken. She ran her finger through her long jet-black hair.  
  
"You have got to be shitting me." She gasped.  
  
Hank chuckled, he was also now finding Vash's penchant for obscenities amusing.  
  
"So, you're like 'Past Hank'?" Vash asked.  
  
"I suppose." Hank answered.  
  
Vash let out a pained sigh.  
  
"This can not be happening. How could this happen?" Vash said breathlessly, face in hands. "Is this a joke? Are you fucking with me, Static?" She said, now angrily staring down her brother.  
  
"No!" Static retorted. "I don't know how it happened. But it did."  
  
Something in his eyes told Vash that her brother was telling the truth.  
  
"We should make the most of this, Vash." Static said, his voice lowering to a whisper. "We have them back."  
  
[In The Rec Room.]  
  
"So does he have a tail or not?"  
  
"No, he does not have a tail."  
  
"Well, Kitty said he did."  
  
"Well, Kitty is a liar."  
  
"I am not a liar!"  
  
"Well, excuse me. Ah often confuse big mouths with liars."  
  
"Would you guys cut it out?!" Bobby said, finally deciding to step in.  
  
Rogue crossed her arms and stared angrily at Kitty.  
  
"Berzerker, Kitty never told you that Static had a tail." Jubilee groaned.  
  
The Rec Room debates had been going on for a solid hour now. Everyone wanted to know everything about their new visitors. Except for Cannonball, who was sitting quietly in the corner counting money.  
  
"Well, I for one do not feel, at ease when there are strangers wandering around the mansion." Amara interjected.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie added. "Are they Storm and Kurt's future kid's or not?"  
  
"Well, Dr. McCoy is doing a DNA test today." Bobby answered.  
  
"Bobby!" Rogue hissed.  
  
"Well, we're already up shit creek anyway." He whispered back. "Why not enjoy the scenery?"  
  
At that statement Rogue couldn't help but laugh, but the hilarity was soon interrupted by one the professor's mental messages.  
  
*"Bobby, Rogue, I would like to see you two in my office."*  
  
"Shit!" they groaned in unison.  
  
[In the Med Lab.]  
  
"So, Hank," Kurt said trying his best at small talk. "How are things?"  
  
He, Storm and Hank were waiting for the computer to finish analysising the DNA results.  
  
"Well, it seems that Static's sister, Vashoba can be quite a handful." Hank said with a chuckle. "She has quite a mouth on her."  
  
"Really?" Kurt asked somewhat curious.  
  
"Oh my, yes." Hank continued. "She curses like a sailor."  
  
Kurt found this just hilarious, but Storm on the other hand was not amused. She was anxious to find out the results and Kurt and Hank's small talk just annoyed her more.  
  
"How long will this take, Hank?" She asked, impatiently.  
  
"Well, there is no way to tell. The software was designed for normal humans." He answered. "It might take a little longer for mutants."  
  
"And where are the children?" Kurt asked.  
  
"They are in the back room." Hank replied. "Vash is trying to convince Static that she is well enough to walk and he is trying to convince her that she isn't"  
  
"Were her injuries that bad?" Kurt asked. He was concerned; after all she could very well be his future daughter.  
  
"She has third degree burns on her arms and hands and had to get a few stitches." Hank answered. "She is very lucky; she heals very quickly. She could have very well blown her eardrums."  
  
"Then, maybe they were wrong." Storm said. The hope was evident in her voice. "Maybe they are Logan kids instead of ours, Kurt."  
  
Just as Storm finished her sentence the computer finished its analysis.  
  
"Well I guess we'll find out now then, won't we?" Hank replied.  
  
[In Xavier's Office..]  
  
Bobby and Rogue each had their own chair in front of the professor's desk. Bobby nervously fidgeted in his seat, while Rogue tried her best to stay cool, calm and collected. They steeled themselves for their reprimands, but none came. Xavier just folded his arms in front of him and gave them a warm smile of greeting. Bobby exhaled.  
  
"I just thought that you'd like to know that you won the bet." Xavier began. "You can run off and tell the others."  
  
Bobby and Rogue sat in shocked silence.  
  
"Professor!" Rogue began. "We are so-"  
  
Before she could finish the professor cut her off.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry about." He added with another warm smile. "Now run along now and collect your winnings from Sammy."  
  
"Yes, sir." Bobby said.  
  
He quickly grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and led her out of the professor's office. And once they were outside, he let out another sigh of relief.  
  
"Bobby," Rogue said aghast. "That was awful."  
  
Bobby just slumped against the wall and stared at the floor.  
  
"They're never gonna trust us again." Rogue muttered.  
  
"Well, at least we won." Bobby said, trying his best to be cheerful.  
  
"Shut up, Bobby!"  
  
She gave him a swift kick in the leg and continued walking down the hall that led to the Rec Room. 


	4. High Noon At Xavier Mansion

Hello to all you kind people who reviewed my very first fan fic. This plot bunny has been gnawing at my subconscious for some time now and I finally got the nerve to type it up. Sorry Chapter Four took a little longer than usual, but homework comes first ya know. Thanks for the support.  
  
"High Noon at Xavier Mansion"  
  
Storm's heart was about to beat out of her chest. And to make matters worse, her usually levelheaded boyfriend was a quivering mess. There was Kurt standing next to her, muttering to himself in German, and squeezing her hand very tightly.  
  
"Ein Vater? Ich bin zu jung. Diese kann nicht Wahrheit sein (1)"  
  
"Kurt, you know I can't understand a word you're saying." Storm said in as gentle a tone as she could muster.  
  
"I am sorry my Sturmliebe, but" Kurt muttered. "It is just that they are right behind that door. Our-"  
  
"Children." Storm finished. "Weren't you the one that said that we should work through this together? Do not freeze up on me now."  
  
"What do we say to them?" Kurt asked.  
  
Storm gave a deep sigh and answered, "We introduce ourselves." She said as she turned the doorknob.  
  
Behind the door, they found Static standing at attention. At the mere sight of she and Kurt, he lowered his eyes. Behind him stood his sister Vash, she was squeezing her brother's shoulders tightly and trembling slightly. Static titled his head in the girl's direction and whispered something to her. Vash buried her face in between her brother's shoulder blades and let out muffled sob and her turned to comfort her. The girl composed herself and grabbed her brother's hand. She was squeezing her brother's hand just as tightly as Kurt was squeezing her own.  
  
Static gave the strange couple a warm smile of greeting. "Storm, Kurt, this is my sister Vashoba." He ushered his sister forth and he received a slapped hand for his trouble.  
  
If ever Storm had wandered what Kurt would look like as a girl, her wandering would have been put to rest. The only thing missing was the tail and the blue skin. Vashoba, as she was called, had thick, black hair that hung all the way down to her waist. Storm remembered that not long ago her own hair was that length. Vashoba had her father's eyes including the impossibly long eyelashes. Her long legs made her seem taller than she actually was. That was a plus, because she seemed to have inherited her father's tendency to slouch as well.  
  
"Hullo." Vash forced herself to utter as she nervously tucked a stray piece of hair behind her pointed ear.  
  
Vash could not believe that her parents were here standing in front of her. It seemed so long ago when she had seen them last.  
  
"It would seem that we are related." Kurt finally spoke, as he approached the young girl cautiously.  
  
"Yes." Vash replied, trying her best to suppress a huge grin.  
  
Kurt could see that she, just like her brother, had inherited a dental mutation similar to his own. Lucky for them that it was just their canine teeth that were abnormally sharp. Kurt could not help but stare. He had often wondered what his children would look like. And since he had met his Sturmliebe, he found himself wondering more often than usual. He soon noticed that those strangely familiar eyes were taking him in as well.  
  
"Sie sind schön. (2)" Kurt muttered under his breath.  
  
"Sie sind auch. (3)" Vash erupted before grabbing Kurt. "I am so happy!"  
  
She was crying tears of happiness and squeezing him for all he was worth. Static, who was still transfixed on Storm, unleashed a joyful grin.  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Storm," he said. "I won't jump you."  
  
[In the Rec Room.]  
  
Bobby limped into the room and took a seat next to Cannonball.  
  
"The professor sure can kill a mood." Sam grumbled.  
  
"So he got to you guys too?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Did he?" Jubilee groaned. "I'll never be able to get rid of this fucking headache."  
  
"We deserved worse than that." Rogue added.  
  
"It was just a bet." Berzerker said rubbing the bridge between his eyes. "He acts as if we were plotting to kill someone."  
  
"We were being terribly irresponsible," Amara began. "In my country we would have been locked out of the house for a month and forced to live off of bugs and small rodents."  
  
"Well, yer country sucks!" Wolfsbane chuckled, but winced due to her massive migraine.  
  
"And yours is any better?" Amara retorted.  
  
"Amara is right." Rogue grumbled. "We should be locked out of the mansion and forced ta live off grasshoppers."  
  
"Marie, calm down." Bobby moaned. "Haven't we been punished enough. We have learned our lesson, no more gambling."  
  
Bobby's heartfelt comment didn't make Rogue feel any better. Perhaps it was the fact that he was still counting his winnings at the time.  
  
"Now what are we suppose ta do fer fun 'round here?" Wolfsbane groaned.  
  
"Well, I am kinda hungry," Jamie commented. "And eating is fun."  
  
"Sure the hell is!" Berzerker said jumping to his feet. "Whose for hot- pockets and Doritos? (4)"  
  
[Back In the Med Lab...]  
  
Storm still had not been able to utter a single word after Vash's tear-filled introduction. She just sat in a chair and watched Kurt and Vashoba talk excitedly in German, she couldn't understand a word. Isaac walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Can't understand a word." He muttered. "Vash was always more interested in learning foreign languages than I was."  
  
"She knows more than one?" Storm asked.  
  
"Yeah, German, French, and Spanish." He answered. "She wanted to be just like him."  
  
"They were close, then?" Storm asked.  
  
"Yeah, they were."  
  
Storm was still suspicious. There was something not quite right about what Isaac had just said and the way Vash reacted when she saw Kurt. It left a nagging question just waiting to be asked and answered.  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Storm?"  
  
"What happened to you and Vashoba?" Storm said searching for the right words. "What happened to Kurt and I?"  
  
Static stared back at her like she had just stabbed him through the heart.  
  
"I am sorry." She quickly countered. "It is just that-Does she always greet Kurt that way."  
  
A warm smile softened Static's features.  
  
"No." He answered. "It's just that it has been a long time since she's seen you guys last, is all."  
  
Before Storm could say anything else, she noticed that Static's attention had returned to the couple of mutants that were sitting in the middle of the floor. She decided to continue her cross-examination at later time. Just then, Kurt and Vashoba rose from the floor and walked toward them  
  
"Isaac," Kurt said. "I think that it is time that Vashoba met the others, ja? Besides, it is not good for her to stay cooped up is this place."  
  
"But Doctor McCoy said-"  
  
Before Static could begin to protest, Kurt raised a staying hand.  
  
"If you truly are a Wagner than you know as well as I do that we heal better when we are allowed our freedom." Kurt explained.  
  
"Ofcourse, Papa." Vash agreed as she grabbed her brother arm and led him out of the room.  
  
Once they were gone, Storm turned to her so-called boyfriend and gave him a look of pure and utter disbelief.  
  
"What?" was all Kurt could say.  
  
"Papa?" She sputtered.  
  
*****Author's Note*****  
  
(1.) A father? I am too young. This cannot be truth.  
  
(2.) You are beautiful.  
  
(3.) You are also.  
  
(4.) The lunch of all successful high school and college students a like. 


	5. Vash tha Stampede

"Vash tha Stampede"  
  
In the hall, Static and Vash were on their way to meet the students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Vash stopped dead in her tracks and took a whiff of the air.  
  
"Static, do you smell that?" Vash gushed.  
  
"You know I don't." He answered dryly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She laughed. "I forgot that you have an ordinary nose."  
  
"Sure you did." He replied. "So what do you smell?"  
  
"The most wonderful smell in the world." She continued to gush. "Doritos and Hot pockets."  
  
She grabbed her brother's hand and practically floated down the hall that led to the Kid's kitchen. Once they reached it, Static recognized a familiar face.  
  
"Hi, Bob!" he said to the blonde haired boy with the icy blue eyes.  
  
Bobby almost chocked on his soda at the sight of Static and his companion.  
  
"Static!" Bobby said after he finally stopped hacking. "It's about time you showed up."  
  
Bobby turned to Static's companion and introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, you must be Vashoba." He said and gently shook her bandaged hand. "I'm Bobby Drake."  
  
"The Iceman." Static added. "He was nice enough to share his room with me last night."  
  
"It's great to meet you." Vash said as she took another sniff. "Is that Doritos and hot pockets I smell?"  
  
"Yeah." Bobby said embarrassed. "Sorry we couldn't come up with a better lunch for you guys."  
  
"No, don't be silly." Vash said while walking into the kitchen. "There is nothing better than a Pepperoni and Sausage hot pocket."  
  
The students of Xavier School were too immersed in the consumption of their lunch to have noticed the exchange that had occurred in the hall. But when Vash entered the room the quiet was deafening. Everyone turned in her direction and stared. Her brother and Bobby stumbled in after her.  
  
"Hi guys." Vash said with a huge grin.  
  
[Elsewhere.]  
  
Storm was true to her name as she made her way through the halls of the mansion. Kurt was having a hard time keeping up with her. In fact, he had reverted to all fours just to keep up with the pace.  
  
"Liebe," Kurt pleaded. "Won't you calm down?"  
  
Storm continued her tirade down the hall, saying nothing. Kurt could see the wheels turning in her head. He was always afraid when she was like this. He feared that one day she would realize that her boyfriend was a blue skinned freak of nature and that he was trying everything possible to keep her all for himself. He could not let it happened. He had to stop her before it was too late. But before he could open his mouth, Storm suddenly stopped walking. She had reached her bedroom door. He hadn't realized that this was where she was heading.  
  
"Kurt." She said finally facing him. "I need some time alone."  
  
"But, Sturmliebe-" He sputtered.  
  
But she had already closed her bedroom door. Kurt slinked sadly away from the door. He was sure it was over now. The future had come back to the past to stare them in the face and apparently his Sturmliebe didn't like what she saw.  
  
"I was so stupid to believe that I could tame her." He thought. "How could I believe that she would want a family with me?"  
  
As he continued to drag himself down the hall he bumped into something he registered as a human being. He looked up and realized that he had run into Scott Summers, who had just come out of the professor's office.  
  
"Kurt!" Scott stammered after regaining his balance.  
  
"I am sorry, Scott." Kurt apologized.  
  
"Are you alright?" Scott asked.  
  
While wrapped up in all his bitter thoughts Kurt had not noticed that he had been crying. He was truly embarrassed but could not stop himself.  
  
"My Sturmliebe," Kurt said between sobs. "-she does not love me."  
  
Kurt had lost the strength in his legs and he collapsed onto the floor. Scott kneeled in front of him and attempted to help him up.  
  
"C'mon Kurt," Scott said. "On your feet. You don't want Logan to see you like this, do you?"  
  
And with that Scott got Kurt onto his feet and led him to his bedroom up the stairs and at the end of the hall.  
  
[In the Kid's Kitchen.]  
  
Bobby introduced the Wagner twins to the group of his on looking fellow students.  
  
"Ok guys," Bobby said laughing. "You can stop staring now."  
  
"It's ok," Vash said jokingly. "I just love the attention."  
  
She definitely had the attention of all the boys in the room. She was her mother's child in many respects. Her long black hair flowed down her back stopping in time for her long legs to make the rest of the trip to the floor. She was dressed in X-Men gear; leather capris and black-steel toed combat boots and a black tank top.  
  
"Wow." Berzerker finally said. "That must have hurt?"  
  
He was referring to Vash's bandaged arms.  
  
"Oh, these?" she said nonchalantly. "These are nothing."  
  
"Well they don't look like nothing." an oddly familiar voice chimed in.  
  
The whole group turned around to see their art teacher Logan standing in the doorway.  
  
"I am welcome ain't I?" Logan joked.  
  
"Of course you are Wolvie!" Vash gushed.  
  
She rushed up to hug him, this took Logan be surprise.  
  
"You must be Vash." Logan said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pried her off of him.  
  
Rogue gave a loud sigh of obvious jealousy. Bobby noticed.  
  
"The professor would like to return something to ya." Logan continued. "Follow me." He led Vash out of the room but not before she grabbed a hot pocket off of Berserker's plate.  
  
"See ya." Berzerker said returning from a far away place.  
  
"Is that adoration I see in your eyes, Ray?" Kitty joked.  
  
"Wha-" he countered. "I don't know what you're talkin' about!"  
  
"She is real pretty." Sam mused.  
  
"She ain't that pretty." Rogue fumed.  
  
"You guys are just mooning over her 'cause she's new." Jubilee said. "You guys are pitiful."  
  
"Jubilation is right." The usually quiet Piotr Rasputin chimed in. "Vashoba is a human being, not a piece of meat.  
  
Just as the words exited his mouth Jubilee joined Kitty, Theresa, Amara and Wolfsbane in staring dreaming in Static's direction before pushing her way forward.  
  
"If you need anything," Jubilee stated in her most seductive tone. "I'm your girl."  
  
This prompted the other girls to groan in disgust.  
  
[In Kurt's Room.]  
  
Kurt was sitting on his bed, tissue in hand and sobbing uncontrollably. Scott sat at Kurt's desk trying his best to get his friend to confide in him.  
  
"C'mon Kurt," Scott said. "It can't be a bad as you think it is."  
  
"She hates me, Scott." Kurt replied in between sniffs. "Every since the twins showed up, she has been avoiding me. And now that we have found out the truth she won't even talk to me."  
  
"Well Kurt," Scott began. "These are kind of extreme circumstances. How often do a person's kids drop in from the future?"  
  
"Weird things like this happen all the time around here." Kurt interjected.  
  
"True, but how often do they happen to her." Scott concluded. "She just needs some time to handle things."  
  
"Ja," Kurt mumbled. "I suppose you are right. I should not be so quick to jump to conclusions. She is just upset."  
  
"Yes, she is upset." Scott agreed.  
  
"I feel so silly." Kurt said, a ghost of his usual smile returning.  
  
Scott returned the smile and added, "So, how are the kids?"  
  
[Elsewhere.]  
  
Vash followed Logan as they quietly proceeded down the hall to the professor's office. Logan noticed that the young woman was staring at him.  
  
"Are ya alright, kid?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Vash smiled. "Just looking."  
  
Logan had enough trouble dealing with one girl's crush on him, he wasn't sure if he could deal with another's. Not even "Future Girl" here. They had finally made it to the professor's door. Logan turned to the girl and opened his mouth to said something but she cut him off-  
  
"Don't worry, I know you Wolvie," She said. "You were my favorite teacher is all."  
  
With that she walked into the room with Logan right behind her. They were greeted by the professor. He had something on his desk that seemed vaguely familiar.  
  
"Well you must be Vashoba." Xavier said with his usual welcoming smile.  
  
"Hullo, Professor." Vash said extending a finger. "That mine?"  
  
She was pointing to the kitana that was laid across Xavier's desk.  
  
"Yes, it is." He replied. "Logan and I were wondering where you could have gotten such a thing."  
  
"Yeah," Logan added. "Where'd you get an anamantium kitana?"  
  
The young woman's permanent smile got broader.  
  
"Well," she began. "You gave it to me, Wolvie."  
  
Logan gave a grunt of acknowledgement and handed Vash her blade.  
  
"Don't go cut off anyone's head, ok kid." He added.  
  
"Yes, Vashoba." The professor added. "Be careful."  
  
"Of course I will." She said. "Anything else you wanna ask?"  
  
The professor looked to Logan and then answered, "No, Vashoba that will be all."  
  
The dark haired girl practically skipped out of the room.  
  
"Aren't you just the least curious about that sword, Logan?" Xavier inquired.  
  
"Nope." Logan smirked. "Sometimes a guy should just leave things alone." And with that Logan followed Vash's lead and headed for the door.  
  
It was 6:45 on a Sunday in evening in the Xavier mansion. Storm had yet to emerge from her room and Kurt was still slinking sadly about the premises. The students, including the math teacher Scott Summers were eating a dinner of take out Chinese and watching television in the Rec Room. All were enjoying their last day of freedom before classes began tomorrow morning. Static was enjoying the company of other X-Kids for once, but Vash was no where to be found.  
  
[Outside.]  
  
Vash was engaging in her normal evening routine. She was taking in the sights and sound of twilight. Perched in a tree not far from the outer walls of the mansion she was at one with nature that was until she got a whiff of a familiar smell. It was Logan and one of his infamous cigars. It would seem that Wolvie had never been able to follow the school's no smoking under any circumstances rule.  
But then the wind changed. Vash's sense of smell perked up. There was another smell that seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Then her keen ears heard something moving in the bushes. She unleashed her kitana and was gone in a yellow cloud of sulfur.  
  
Bamf.  
  
Vash reemerged into the world not far from where she had heard the offending sound. Her grip tightened around her blade, her eyes narrowed, she was primed for a pounce. Then, she heard a sound that she was sure she recognized. A hissing and crackling sound.  
  
The sound of the explosion was deafening. Logan had not notice that anything was wrong until it was too late. He shot over in the direction of the blast.  
  
Snikt.  
  
Vash could make out a figure running past her and she struggled to her feet. She was after it in an instant. Who ever this was, they were fast but she was faster. When she was close enough she took her chance and tackled the offender to the ground. They tumbled down onto the ground and rolled together a few feet. Finally they stopped and Vash found herself staring in to a familiar pair of eyes. From what she could see they were shinning red. But before she could open her mouth to say anything she found herself flying through the air and landing with a hard thud.  
  
When Vash opened her eyes again she could her tussling just ahead of her. She gingerly got to her feet and ran ahead. There she found Wolverine kneeling over the intruder claws and teeth bared. She had to stop him, this guy was not who Wolverine thought he was.  
  
"Wolvie, no!" 


	6. Enter the Cajun

"Enter the Cajun"  
  
The red-eyed boy or Gambit as he called himself, sat quietly in office of Charles Xavier. Vash had come just in the nick of time and stopped the impending Wolverine slash fest. She too sat quietly in the corner waiting for the rest of the X-Men to show. Logan barged through the door holding and a dark green duffel bag and dropped it at the young man's feet.  
  
"Merci." The boy thanked Logan in his native dialect and flashed an irresistible grin.  
  
Scott, Kurt and Storm finally entered just as the professor had requested. Storm took a seat next to the Professor. Kurt immediately went to Vashoba's side.  
  
"Are you okay, Liebling?" Kurt asked Vashoba anxiously. Storm noticed.  
  
"I'm fine, Papa." Vash answered. "He didn't quite take my head off."  
  
"So you finally decided to show up, Remy?" Storm asked with a half smile.  
  
"You know this guy?" Scott asked, a little surprised.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Storm replied. "I am the one that gave him directions here, but I did not expect him to show up."  
  
"Storm and I met Mr. LeBeau on a trip to New York." The professor continued. "He was visiting there when we met."  
  
"We offered him a place at the school, but he refused." Storm added.  
  
"Can't a guy change his mind?" Remy asked.  
  
"Got into a little trouble and now you need a place to stay, right?" Logan concluded.  
  
"Non, Remy took eryt'ing Stormy here say ta heart and come ta da decision on his own." Remy replied. "Sides, never can get too much learnin', eh?"  
  
Vash and Logan scoffed at the statement.  
  
"An' what kind of greetin' do Remy get." he continued. "I am almost killed by those two."  
  
Remy was referring to Vash and Logan who were now both standing against the wall together.  
  
"Excuse me?" Vash said aghast. "Wasn't I the one that almost got blown to pieces?"  
  
"Well, Remy maybe next time you'll call ahead before just showing up." Storm replied.  
  
"Yes, well, our invitation still stands and you are welcome, Mr. LeBeau." The professor said. "But there are some rules that you must follow during your stay here."  
  
"Wunderful." Remy said with a huge grin. "So where's ma room?"  
  
"Follow me, Remy, I will fill you in on what is expected of you on the way." Storm said as she headed toward the door.  
  
Scott, Kurt and Logan turned to the professor for a more detailed explanation.  
  
"What do we know about this kid?" Logan finally asked.  
  
Before the professor could say anything Vash answered for him.  
  
"He's a liar and a thief." She stated bluntly.  
  
"Well that's comforting." Scott groaned.  
  
"Is 'Future Girl' here tellin' the truth?" Logan asked.  
  
"He is no worse than any of the other students here." The professor answered.  
  
The professor had a point; most of the students at the institute came from troubled back grounds. Jubilation Lee for instance ran away from a juvenile detention center and lived on the streets of Hollywood for months before turning up at the mansion one day. Logan grunted in response. Scott on the other hand was not so easily convinced.  
  
"Perhaps you're right, professor, but-" Scott began. "How old is this guy anyway? Should he really be housed with the other kids?"  
  
"He was twenty-one when he first got here." Vash blurted. "Or at least that's what he told everyone."  
  
It was becoming obvious that Vashoba knew Remy LeBeau outside of today.  
  
"You know this boy, Vashoba?" Kurt asked.  
  
"If you mean will I know him, then yes." She said.  
  
Her voice was steady but the venom in it could not be missed. Vash could tell that Kurt wanted to know more. But before he got the chance to ask she thought that it would be best if she excused herself.  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk, kay." She said heading for the door.  
  
"Don't stay up too late, kid." Logan warned. "Classes start tomorrow."  
  
"Classes?" She sputtered.  
  
"Yep." Logan replied. "This ain't no shelter, it's a school. If ya live here, ya learn here, got it?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Vash nodded.  
  
Vash disappeared in a cloud of yellow sulfurous smoke. Logan cringed at the familiar smell that lingered afterward. Kurt grinned in delight at Vash's display of power. It would seem that Vash's inherited teleportation ability had its own distinct color and but the smell was still the same.  
  
"So this kid, Gambit," Scott began. "What was that explosion he caused outside?"  
  
"Yeah," Logan added. "He left a pretty big dent in the lawn out front."  
  
"Mr. LeBeau has the ability to kinetically charge inanimate objects." Charles explained.  
  
"And." Logan egged.  
  
"When he releases said object from his grasp it explodes." Charles continued. "Remy seems to have a preference to playing cards. They are small and are easy to conceal and carry."  
  
"Well that's a new one." Scott mumbled.  
  
[Elsewhere.]  
  
Storm had already begun showing Remy around the mansion and informing him of the rules and regulations. He tried his best to pay attention, but he was never one for rules or regulations. He was busy calculating how much money he could get for that collection of rare swords that were showcased in that room they just passed. When he snapped back to reality he realized that he was facing what had to be at least half of the school. Storm was showing him the Recreation Room where most of the students had gathered to watch television.  
  
"And this is the Recreation Room, Remy," Storm continued.  
  
Static was the first to turn around and notice them in the doorway. His mouth opened in wonderment and he sprung to his feet and ran to the door.  
  
"Remy?" he asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Remy was taken aback but, he answered.  
  
"Oui." He uttered. "Do ah know ya from somewhere?"  
  
"No." Static answered. "I just heard about you from someone, that's all."  
  
"This is Isaac," Storm said introducing the black haired boy.  
  
"But you can call me Static." The boy replied.  
  
"Well I suppose you should meet the others." Storm said as she led Remy into the room.  
  
The group of kids all stood to welcome their strange new visitor. Remy surveyed the room of assembled youngsters.  
  
"Children, this is Remy LeBeau." Storm began. "He will be joining you in your classes tomorrow."  
  
"Another new mutant." Amara groaned.  
  
Amara was not very excepting of new comers. She liked her life to be calm and predictable. Living with these uncivilized people was bad enough but the fact that their numbers seemed to be growing was almost too much for her to bear.  
  
"I am going to bed." She said as she pushed pass the group and out of the door.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya too." Remy mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Don't mind Amara." Rogue said with a pleasant smile. "She's a gets a little weird 'round new folks. Ah'm Rogue. Nice ta meet ya."  
  
The introductions began from there. By the time that Remy left the room he knew everyone's name and their powers and what not to eat out of the fridge. He continued to follow Storm down the dormitory halls until they stopped at the last door on the boys' hall.  
  
"This will be your room." She stated. "Lucky for you that it isn't already occupied, you'll have it all to yourself."  
  
"Excellent." Remy said rubbing his hands together, while a mischievous grin spread across his face.  
  
"Now for the most important rules." Storm began. "We have a curfew around here. Because of your age it will be 10:00 pm. No alcohol or smoking on the premises. You are welcome to do as you please elsewhere."  
  
Remy was thoroughly devastated. He had smoked cigarettes since he was twelve years old and now at twenty-one he was being restricted. And no alcohol and a curfew, what could possibly be worse?  
  
"And no fooling around either," Storm continued. "Besides most of the girls here are underaged anyway. We wouldn't want to getting in any legal troubles would we, Remy?"  
  
"Course not." Remy said dryly.  
  
"Goodnight," Storm said as she left him to his room. "Don't stay up too late. Classes start tomorrow."  
  
"No nookie?" Remy thought. "Dis is gonna be hell."  
  
[Outside.]  
  
Static had left his new friends to find his sister. After seeing that Gambit had shown up he was sure that his sister needed someone to talk to. He knew he would find her in one of her favorite spots. Just outside of the school grounds there were the woods. Though they were part of the property the students rarely ventured out that far. Vash loved the woods; it was in her nature to long for the outdoors. She was what most called a feral mutant. She was fierce, loyal and protective of the people she cared for. The others told him that she was very similar to their father in that respect.  
  
And there she was, by the small stream that flowed through the property, perched in a tree. He walked underneath her and never looking up, he made himself known.  
  
"I thought that I'd find ya here." Static said as he took in the scenery.  
  
"I just needed to digest everything." She replied. "This is getting weirder and weirder, Static."  
  
"Yeah." He answered plainly. "So what do we do? This is the way things are going to happen. We are part of it now."  
  
"So do we hide in corners and try not to interfere with the way things are supposed to happen," Vash began. "Or do we live our lives out here with them?"  
  
Static was strangely silent, this was not like him.  
  
"Static?" Vash said in hopes of getting a response.  
  
"So," he replied finally. "You really think that we'll never go back home."  
  
"This is home," Vash replied. "Just different is all."  
  
She swung from the tree and landed perfectly right next to her brother.  
  
"We've already interfered." She continued. "Besides now we'll finally get to know our parents."  
  
"That is exactly the problem." Static said. "What if by us being here we interfere with them and their relationship? Mom doesn't seem to be as happy to see us as Dad is."  
  
"She'll come around." Vash reassured her brother. "No one can resist this face." She said smiling proudly.  
  
"So easily dooped." Static laughed. "So, who told you that you were irresistible?"  
  
He said it before he knew better. He never thought about things until he said them. She had quieted up after that comment. He knew full well that he had crossed the line.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
  
"It's ok." She whispered back. "I know you didn't mean it. He's gonna be a problem for me ya know."  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled. "Don't let him get to ya though, okay."  
  
"Sure." She replied. "Maybe I'll get lucky and he doesn't know how to be a jackass yet."  
  
"I don't know," Static joked. "I think Remy LeBeau was born a jackass." 


	7. Late Night Entertainment

"Late Night Entertainment"  
  
Nighttime at the mansion was usually quiet. Despite their curfews, there was no specified time that the students had to be in bed. But by 2:37 in the morning, most were sound asleep. Vashoba on the other hand was a creature of the night and had a hard time going to bed so early. She did not require the amount of sleep that most others did, so most of the time you could find her wide awake watching TV and eating junk food. This was not a problem here, as long as she was awake in all of her classes. Vash found that she wasn't the only one that had trouble sleeping at night. She noticed the note on Kurt's door stating that he was in the Danger Room and Logan was prowling around the mansion doing his nightly rounds. Other than those two, she was the only one still awake, or so she thought.  
  
She was on her way back from the kitchen with a late night snack, when she heard muffled cursing in French. It was coming from outside of the den window. The piano was blocking her view so she decided to take a closer look. When whoever it was finally got in, she got a strong whiff of Marlboro reds and alcohol. Something strong and brown, most likely it was bourbon. This could only be one person.  
  
"Remy." She whispered to no one in particular.  
  
He had to be stinking drunk. His usual stealth demeanor was replaced by drunken clumsiness. He had gotten through the window without breaking it; she had to give him credit. He stumbled through the window and onto the floor, landing right at Vash's feet.  
  
"Need some help?" Vash asked.  
  
"Non, non!" Remy grunted as he wobbled to his feet. "Remy don't need no help."  
  
He was completely plastered and Vash found it hard to keep a straight face. His speech was slurred and unfortunately for Remy, he did need help. He tried his best to stand up straight but failed miserably.  
  
"C'mon, ya fucking baby." Vash said as she draped one of his arms over her shoulders and proceed to carry him to the Rec Room couch.  
  
She'd be damned if she tried to carry him all the way to his room.  
  
"Merci, chere." He grumbled.  
  
Remy reeked of cigarettes and alcohol and was seriously doing a number on Vash's sensitive nose.  
  
"God, Remy did you have to down the whole bar." She moaned.  
  
That's when he did it. In such close proximity to a female Remy was unable to control himself. He licked the side of her face. Vash stopped dead in her tracks and released her grip on him. He crumbled to the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"That was fucking disgusting." Vash stated completely exasperated.  
  
"You tase so sweet, chere." Remy laughed.  
  
"God you suck." Vash groaned and continued on to the Rec Room.  
  
Remy followed her and took a seat right next to her.  
  
"So," Remy began trying his hand at small talk. "How'd ya get dose?"  
  
He was referring to her bandaged arms.  
  
"I fell." She answered bluntly. "Why do you care anyway? Weren't you the one that tried to blow me to pieces?"  
  
"If Remy had wanned ta blow ya ta pieces, he woulda've." He replied. "But who'd wanna hurt a pretty ting like you."  
  
He then proceed to scooped up the remote off of the table and started flicking through channels.  
  
"Excuse me?" Vash said surprised.  
  
"Eh?" Remy asked.  
  
Vash reached for the remote but Remy refused to give it back.  
  
"I was watching that." She groaned.  
  
"Yeah, well dis bedda." He smiled.  
  
"And what exactly is 'dis'?" she mocked.  
  
"Only de bess cartoon in de world." he continued.  
  
"Really?" she said skeptically.  
  
"Inuyasha." He said taking great care in pronouncing it properly. "I finga ya'd like dis sorta ting, ninja gurl."  
  
"Well, Gumbo," she said, eyes narrowed. "I'd like ta watch what I was watchin'."  
  
"Gumbo?" Remy laughed. "Remy like dat. Very creative."  
  
Vash huffed in distaste.  
  
"So, ninja gurl," He paused for emphasis. "Ya gotta boyfriend?"  
  
Vash almost choked on her pineapple.  
  
"Ya alright chere?" Remy asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She said regaining her composure. "And no I don't have a boyfriend, not that it's any of your business. I just got here."  
  
Remy nodded in understanding.  
  
"I see you're sobering up." Vash commented.  
  
"A'cohol only affect Remy if he wan it to."  
  
"That one of your mutant powers?" Vash joked.  
  
"How ya know Remy a mutant?" Remy joked. "I could be juss fakin'."  
  
"Well I don't know many humans with-" She began. "Red on black eyes."  
  
"Ahh, you noticed." Remy smiled. "You have some inta'esting eyes yo' self."  
  
Remy leaned in a little closer than Vash would have liked. She could feel the warm of his breath on her face and her heartbeat quickened.  
  
"Damn you Remy!" she thought.  
  
"Lovely color." He added.  
  
He had her face cupped in his hand now and they were so close that their noses were touching.  
  
"What're you two still doin' up?"  
  
The voice caused the two of them to spring to their own respective corners of the couch. It was Logan; he had finally made his way back to this end of the mansion.  
  
"Thank god." Vash thought.  
  
Remy turned to face the older man. Logan's face held its usual blank somewhat intimidating stare.  
  
"Remy wus juss gettin' ta know Miss Vashoba." Remy offered with a smile.  
  
"That smile might work on her but it ain't foolin' me." Logan grunted. "I better see ya in class tomorrow, Cajun."  
  
"Course." Remy replied. "Remy a de'cated student."  
  
"Sure," Logan grunted. "Just have ya dedicated ass in class tomorrow. You too, Vash."  
  
And with that, Logan rounded the corner and was up the stairs. Logan had no reason to interfere with the personal lives of the kids. His job was to promote education and nothing else. If they wanted to run around the mansion banging each other than that was no business of his. They weren't his kids. Hell, the Cajun, he was a grown man. He couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted. Let Kurt and 'Ro handle Vash. He was just glad he didn't' have any kids that decided to drop in from the future. Wait a minute, how old is Vash anyway. Never mind. Fuck it. He needed a beer. He couldn't be bothered with this stuff. Vash could hear Logan grumbling to himself all the way up the stairs. Remy and Vash burst into a giggle fit.  
  
"Is he always like dat?" Remy asked.  
  
"Far as I can tell." Vash answered.  
  
Remy slid over next to her again.  
  
"Now," he began. "Where were we?"  
  
He was giving her that look again and it was making her nervous.  
  
"We were talking about how much you love Inuyasha." She interjected.  
  
Remy gave a grunt and leaned back into his seat.  
  
"You don't like Remy do ya?" he asked.  
  
She knew that she was wrong for harboring resentment against him. She couldn't help it. But could she really hold him accountable for things that he hadn't even done yet or now, thanks to the circumstances, would probably never do. But she knew the person he was capable of being and it scared her.  
  
"It's not that I don't like you Remy." She began. "It's just that I don't know you." She finished as she got up to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, less get ta know each 'udder." Remy said with a full grin. He followed her out of the room.  
  
She was putting away the fruit that she'd left out and cleaning up her mess. And there he was standing in the doorway waiting. After the last dish was put away, she headed for the door only to find Remy, who refused to let her pass. He slid an arm around her waist and pressed himself closer. She felt herself grow weak in the knees.  
  
"Remy." She squeaked. "Goddam, you Remy." She thought. "You don't even know me." She gasped desperately.  
  
"Well, Remy is tryin' ta get ta know ya." He breathed into her ear.  
  
She could feel her stomach tighten and warmth grow between her legs.  
  
"God you suck, Remy." She moaned.  
  
He just chuckled at the last comment; he could tell he was wearing her down. "No nookie?" he thought. "Who're dey kiddin'?" He nuzzled her neck, kissed it softly and listened for her moan.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" she thought. "I knew I shoulda stayed in my room." She was so close to giving in; she could no longer keep her breathing steady. "Remember what happened last time?" she warned herself. "The last time you were weak." His hand had crept underneath her shirt and was placed firmly on her breast. "Fuck!" She didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that Remy's thin track pants weren't fairing well in hiding his intentions. She was losing her train of thought. Then suddenly a blessing occurred.  
  
"Excuse me?" a familiar voice croaked.  
  
The two of them quickly sprang apart. Vash's savior was in the form of a thoroughly embarrassed blue, tailed, mutant.  
  
"Kurt!" Vash erupted.  
  
"I am so sorry." Kurt said peaking through two blue fingers before launching into the German version.  
  
"It's okay." Vash stumbled. "I was just leaving."  
  
Vash promptly scooted past Kurt and shot down the hall. Kurt uncovered his eyes and stared intently in Remy's direction.  
  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Wagner." Remy offered with a sheepish grin.  
  
Kurt eyes lowered down the front of the boy and he gave a grunt of disapproval. Remy eventually realized what Kurt was looking at and he quickly tried to cover his burgeoning erection with his heavy brown, duster.  
  
"I suggest you call it a night, Herr LeBeau." Kurt said through gritted teeth.  
  
Remy could tell that Kurt was seething but was trying his best to contain himself.  
  
"Course," Remy said nervously as he rushed past the blue skinned German. "Goodnight." And he shot down the opposite hall to his room. Lucky for him he didn't share it with anyone. He would definitely need his privacy tonight.  
  
****  
  
Stay tuned faithful readers. Up Next:  
  
"Vash's Dream: A Blast from the Past- er-Future-Whatever"  
  
---Now the story finally gets to live up to its rating. 


	8. Vash's Dream

Sorry, gratuitous sex scene is contained in the following chapter. Hey, it had to happen some time. This is my first time, so please be gentle. HE HE!  
  
Thanks to you all who have reviewed. Especially, taekwondodo, thanks for all the kind words and encouragement. Lord, knows I need it.  
  
"Vash's Dream: A Blast from the Past-er-Future-Whatever"  
  
It was unusually chilly in the mansion tonight. Vash was wishing that she had put on some long pants before venturing into the hall. It was the tail end of summer and the cool winds of winter were already whipping through Westchester. She couldn't sleep as usual and instead of her normal cabinet raid she had decided to head to the library to find a good book to read. Besides, Mr. Summers had begun to notice the decline in his peanut butter stash. Alas, some good science fiction would have to lull her to sleep tonight. That meant that she would have to journey from the girls' first floor dormitory to the fourth floor.  
  
The mansion hosted an obscene number of rooms devoted to books and study. Unfortunately for Vash the one that held the best collection of science fiction novels and action adventures was on the fourth floor.  
  
"Maybe a good pirate story instead." She thought. "I used ta love when Dad read me those."  
  
Vash sleepily scratched through her tangled hair and stared up the flight of stairs that led to the fourth floor.  
  
"Maybe not tonight, though." She thought. "Besides, I'm feeling a little tired already."  
  
At this point she was on the third floor hall. This floor was scarcely inhabited. There was Logan, her favorite Ninjitsu instructor and surrogate dad, on the right. She would have dropped in on him but he, of course, wasn't in. That guy was actually worse than her when it came to sleeping habits. Always, roaming the streets at all the ungodly hours of the morning.  
  
And on the other end the ever-mysterious Remy LeBeau or Gambit, as he preferred. He had been apart of the X-Men's extended family for as long as she could remember. Coming and going as he pleased. This was just one of his unexpected visits.  
  
"Gambit." She thought then chuckled to herself.  
  
He wasn't such a bad guy. Logan was always giving him a hard time, but he was always cool and suave and just brushed it off. All the girls told stories of how much of a ladies' man he was. She had never really looked at older guys until he showed up. But he was handsome, or so she thought, despite those freaky eyes of his. She laughed to herself, she was one to talk.  
  
"I'm being silly." She thought. "He got to be in his forties."  
  
Most of the guys got even more territorial when he came to visit. Maybe that's why Logan got so grumpy when he was around. Or maybe it was the fact that Logan had noticed her brother spending more time pondering the mysteries of Mr. LeBeau instead of focusing on his studies. The last thing Logan needed was for Static to turn into a mini Remy LeBeau.  
  
He was nice to her brother. Static could be a sorta nerd. He spent all his time reading history books. He liked history, just like mom did. He even wanted to be a teacher just like her. Remy had been teaching Static card tricks and the wonderful art of misdirection. Static would be a bonafide card shark in no time.  
  
But Vash knew the real reason that Logan despised Remy so much was because of Rogue. It was common knowledge that Gambit and Rogue had had relationship once; an extremely rocky relationship. No one knew the real reason why they broke up but Logan of course took Rogue's side. Why shouldn't he have, Rogue was like a little sister to him, plus, the fact that he had never liked Remy to begin with. Logan thought that Remy was a liar and a thief and shouldn't be trusted.  
  
To Vash, he was a shameless flirt. She felt his eyes on her whenever they shared the same space. He told her once that she was beautiful and that she shouldn't hide her face behind her long bangs. She had self- consciously tucked them behind her ears every time she saw him since then. "It's just a school girl crush." She told herself. "That's all." She could kick herself for the way she acted when he was around. And Logan, of course, had noticed it too. She still didn't understand how they had managed to live so close to each and not have killed each other yet.  
  
"Enough of this trip down memory lane." Vash thought.  
  
She had just plotted down the first few stairs when she heard Remy's door creak open. She froze perfectly still.  
  
"Remy t'ought dat was you, chere." He whispered, she could hear the amusement in his voice.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Is dat you, Ninja gurl?" he asked.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" She asked as she came back up the steps.  
  
"You da only udder one who stays up as late as he do." He stated jutting his chin in the direction of Logan's room. "Ah could tell by yo footsteps. You much lighter on yo feet."  
  
"Oh." she muttered.  
  
"What ya doin' up so late?" he asked.  
  
"I was just going to the library up stairs." She answered.  
  
"Can't sleep, non?" Remy asked.  
  
****  
  
She wasn't sure how she ended up in Remy's room, on his bed, watching cartoons and drinking whiskey. He had said that he was having trouble sleeping as well and whiskey was good for insomnia. That and some old cartoon called Inuyasha. He had tapes and tapes full of old episodes. Anyway, she was here and Remy had kept himself busy playing in her hair. This could only mean trouble.  
  
"Why you wear yo hair dis long?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I don't know." She responded, her face flushing with heat.  
  
"I guess it's genetic." She smiled. "I've seen pictures of my mom; she used to wear her hair like this."  
  
He hummed to himself. "Ororo." He muttered reverently.  
  
"You miss 'er?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I guess so." She answered after a long pause. "I mean, I don't really remember her."  
  
He was quiet for a while and that only made her more nervous. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. She wouldn't dare turn to look at him. She kept thinking about the things that Logan had said about him and worried that he would be home soon and see her leaving Remy's room. She could teleport, but Logan would be sure to smell the sulfur. As she continued to run possible escape plans through her head she hadn't noticed that Remy had stopped "petting" her and had moved closer. She turned to look straight into black and red eyes. To most people they would have been frightening but to her they were hypnotizingly beautiful. He tucked a stray hair behind her pointed ear. Vash could feel her face go red. Remy chuckled to himself.  
  
"She's so cute when she nervous." He thought.  
  
"You are lovely." He stated as if it were fact. "You believe Remy when he tell you dat?" He meant every word.  
  
She opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't say anything. The alcohol was getting to her and she felt like the room was spinning. She was so stupid for coming to a man's room, a shirtless man's, for that matter, so late and getting drunk. What did she expect to happen? But he wouldn't, would he? He couldn't. He was just being nice right?  
  
But all her hopes were shattered with what he did next. He cupped the back her head, pulled her close and planted one right on her lips. She struggled at first but he held her firmly. While locked in the kiss, Vash hadn't noticed Remy take the empty cup out her hand and place it on the nightstand. But she did feel him pull her onto his lap.  
  
When the kiss broke she found herself panting and terribly flushed. She tried to speak again but Remy took her open mouth as an invitation. As they deepened their kiss she could feel Remy's hand underneath her nightshirt. Vash didn't wear much to bed this time of year; a pair of thin gym shorts and a tank top and Remy was taking full advantage of it. He continued to grope and squeeze and kiss every spot that he could reach. While Vash gasped and moaned shamelessly in his ear.  
  
She soon found herself hoisted in the air and laid down ever so gently on to the bed. She could feel the weight of him on top of her but everything else became a blur.  
  
"Why is it so hard to focus? Oh, yeah, the whiskey."  
  
And he was at it again. Kissing and roaming her body. All the while murmuring loving French endearments in her ear.  
  
"Ahh, French," she thought. "What a lovely language."  
  
They were kissing again. Every time deeper and deeper; maybe a little too deep this time. Remy sprang back on his hands and Vash was horrified by what she saw. Blood. It was pooling in the creases of his bottom lip.  
  
"Oh my god." She gasped.  
  
Remy just smiled and licked the blood away.  
  
"Sorry. They're kinda sharp." She whispered as she ran her tongue across her keen incisors.  
  
She was sure that she would die of embarrassment, but Remy still held his lusty glare.  
  
"Damn, why'd he have ta be so gorgeous?" She thought. "Even while he's bleeding."  
  
Some where in the deepest corner of her mind Vash knew that this was wrong. She would have to make him stop.  
  
"I mean, Logan would kill him if he found us like this."  
  
Besides what would've her dad thought of this. This was certainly not the behavior of a good Catholic girl. She was a virgin for Christ's sake; she was saving herself for marriage. She couldn't let this happen. I mean after all the perfectly good ass she's passed up. Unfortunately, those thoughts were totally forgotten when she began to realize that Remy had started to pull down her gym shorts. She let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"So much for the good Catholic girl defense." She thought.  
  
She found herself lifted off of the bed so that he could remove her shorts and realized that she was no longer wearing her top.  
  
"Damn crafty Cajun."  
  
She lay there naked, embarrassed and cold. As he trailed his hand down her panting belly, muttering to himself in hushed Cajun speak, she felt her stomach shot full of a warmth she could not ignore. Her face flushed with heat and all she wanted was to feel him. It didn't matter how, just now.  
  
Remy ran his hand down in between her thighs and gently spread them apart. She was terribly shy, he could change that. Without a second thought he sought out her sensitive warmth with his fingertips and she writhed instinctively at his touch.  
  
"Fuck!" She groaned inwardly, as her breath caught in her throat.  
  
He could tell she was trying her best to remain as quiet as possible, but of course he couldn't have that. He quickened his movements and listened to her faint cries begging him not to stop.  
  
"It's much better when someone else is in the room, eh, chere?"  
  
She felt it coming, that strangely familiar feeling. Only this time it was millions time more intense then anything that she had felt before. With one hand she gripped the side of the bed and with the other she covered her mouth in hopes of suppressing her cries of pleasure. She conceded to her orgasm as her body racked against the bed.  
  
She felt a cool wave of calm wash over her. She couldn't suppress her contented smile. She could feel him pull himself onto her and soon found herself staring into his lovely eyes. He was between her legs now and she could feel his arousal pressed against her inner thigh. He'd wanted her now, of course, she thought vaguely. Her mind was clouded with the euphoria of her recent climax.  
  
Remy leaned in and moaned sweet Cajun nothings into her ear. She couldn't understand a word of it; she realized that her bi-lingual talents were inhibited by her foggy state of mind. She braced herself for his entrance, but instead he lifted himself up to stare into her eyes.  
  
"Such lovely golden eyes." He thought. "You alright, chere?" he uttered breathless.  
  
She regarded him thoughtfully and ran her fingers through his gray- streaked auburn hair. She was no fool, he was asking permission. He must have known that she was a virgin, and the thought of it was now making him nervous.  
  
"No way you're backing out now, Cajun." She purred. Even as it left her mouth she couldn't believe she'd said it, and blushed uncontrollably.  
  
She positioned herself so that she could feel his length press against her wet center. Remy bit back the urge to plunge deep into her. He had to be careful; he couldn't let her know what she did to him.  
  
"Stay cool." He coached himself internally.  
  
He entered her as gently as humanly possible, but it still caused her erupt in a gasp. She felt pressure build up in the pit of her stomach and a ting of burning sensation. All she could hoped was that it would get better, if not what had everyone been so excited about? Her legs tightened around him as he slid into her entirely. He moaned in incoherent French babble as he pressed into her, the speed of his trusts ever increasing. She thought that she'd explode if she held back any longer. She'd grabbed an end of a pillow and stuffed it into her mouth in hopes of muffling her cries.  
  
"Don't want to freak out the whole mansion." She thought.  
  
As his pace quickened she soon realized that there was use. She yanked the pillow from her mouth and flung it across that room. All shame had left her as she passionately moaned his name over and over. Her cries rose in volume as the pressure in her belly increased. Remy sought out her mouth with his own, in hopes of keeping her quiet, but he was also finding it difficult to keep silent. That wonderful pressure was building within him and it would not be much longer before-  
  
She let out one last ear shattering cry and she felt the cool calm wave wash over her again. She barely noticed Remy last strained grunt as he reached his end. She registered the feeling of warm fluid pooling between her legs. She had never been so tired in her life. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
  
"Yo'll have ta come visit me more often, chere" The Cajun whispered sweetly in her ear, grinning wide.  
  
She sighed happily and took in the smell that was Remy LeBeau. Cigarettes and alcohol. "Who knew that could actually be sexy." She thought, as her vision became blurry around the edges and the world fell away.  
  
****  
  
Vash wearily opened her eyes and immediately wished that she had done otherwise. The sun was beaming through the window and causing her sensitive eyes much pain. She rose to find herself sticky with sweat and the realization the she had just had one hell of a flashback dream. Her impeccable sense of time and space also brought on the realization that it would soon be time for her first class.  
  
"The rare and elusive flashback dream," She thought. "A fucking pain in the ass."  
  
So she was off to the shower.  
  
"No since in giving everyone the impression that I'm a sweaty stinky freak." She thought.  
  
"Fucking, Cajun." She muttered as she exited her room.  
  
She was vaguely pleased that she didn't have to explain why she was dry humping her pillow to anyone.  
  
"God bless a private room." 


	9. Welcome To Mutant High

"Welcome to Mutant High"  
  
Ororo Munroe sat at her desk surveying her students. Static didn't seem to be having much trouble at all with her quiz on the Civil War. She had asked him if he would just like to wait quietly until the others had finished but he had insisted that the quiz would be a "breeze" and the he knew just about everything there was to know about the time period. She had agreed, walking away quite impressed that the boy seemed to share her appreciation for history. She later found herself wondering if he had inherited from her. She quickly pushed aside such a thought.  
  
It was the thought of actually being a mother that scared Ororo the most. To be responsible for the upbringing of another human being just scared her to death and now she felt trapped. That was why she was being so short with Kurt, with the children. Amazingly neither of the twins pushed her to act motherly. They both referred to her as Miss Storm and treated her just as they did Scott or Logan. But their interaction with Kurt was a whole other story. They treated him like a father and he revealed in every moment of it. This is what truly freaked Ororo Munroe.  
  
"A real future with Kurt; a house, kids, a dog?"  
  
"Er-Miss Munroe?" a voice squeaked. "Miss Storm?"  
  
Storm jumped back to the world of the living to find Bobby Drake staring at her with a worried look marring his usually carefree face.  
  
"Um," he began. "Everyone is finished with their tests. What do we do now?"  
  
"Oh." She squeaked and cleared her throat. "Homework. Yes, homework."  
  
She sprang to her feet and walked over to the chalkboard; thoughts of domestic life returning.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to Kurt. I mean he didn't do anything wrong. And the kids they didn't mean to cause any trouble. They're probably scared to death after everything that's happened. They're not bad kids, except for Vash's penchant for profanities. Apparently, Kurt and I did a good job. Yep, I should talk to Kurt. At lunch, yes talk to Kurt at lunch."  
  
[Kurt's World Religion Class.]  
  
Remy LeBeau shifted in his seat to get a better look at the girls at the table next to him. He was quite interested in one in particular, the somewhat feral girl with the long black hair. She was sitting with that girl with the skunk stripe.  
  
"What's her name- Marie?"  
  
He'd been trying to get the black haired girl's attention but had failed miserably. He opted instead to take the subtle approach, getting Marie's attention instead.  
  
"Psst- Psst"  
  
Marie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying her best to pay attention to Mister Wagner's lecture. Finally finding it impossible. She turned around sharply in the Cajun's direction and gave him a soul gripping stare.  
  
"Write her a note already." She whispered angrily.  
  
"Ah, a note." Remy thought. "Course."  
  
"Merci, Marie." He replied in a hushed tone.  
  
"Excuse Me." It was more of a statement than a request and it had the strong hint of a German accent.  
  
"Uh oh, busted." Marie groaned softly. Remy heard her.  
  
"Marie, I am surprised at you." Kurt began. "You usually are so attentive." He made sure to spare Remy a dirty glare.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Mister Wagner." Marie replied sadly. "I promise it won't happen again." She repeated Kurt's dirty glare in Remy's direction.  
  
Kurt returned to his lecture and Marie sunk down in her seat.  
  
****  
  
Vash struggled to catch up with Rogue after her short talk with her father.  
  
"He's such a worry wart." Vash thought. "Of course I know who Quetzalcoatl** is"  
  
Vash burst into uncontrolled laughter as she approached her friend.  
  
"It's your fault, future gurl." Marie nearly yelled. "Dat Cajun was tryin' ta get at you. Ah know ya heard him. He ain't exactly subtle." Marie paused to laugh at herself.  
  
"I see." Vash said mid laugh.  
  
"Here this is for you." Marie handed Vash a folded piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?" The dark haired girl asked.  
  
"It's a note from you're lover boy. He said you could give him ya answer next period." Marie smiled. "Ya sure do work fast, huh, girly? He is cute though, if Ah wasn't wit Bobby Ah'd probably be all over him."  
  
Vash gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"What's wrong wit you?" Marie asked. "If Ah had a hottie tryin ta get at me, Ah'd be a bit more excited."  
  
"Old news." Vash stated plainly.  
  
An evil grin crept across Marie's face.  
  
"Yes, before you ask." Vash answered abruptly. "And no I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Seriously." Marie replied dumbfounded. "Wouldn't he have been like forty?"  
  
"He was forty-three." Vash replied. "I'll see you at lunch." She said as she rounded the corner to her next class.  
  
Marie stood completely still in the middle of the hall, mouth gapping and blocking traffic.  
  
****  
  
"That was some quiz, huh, Static" Bobby asked once they reached the hall. "You're mom's killer when it comes to those things."  
  
"Yeah, it was a bit tricky." Static commented. "Did she seem a little off to you today?"  
  
Bobby just smirked at the comment.  
  
"She's been off since you guys got here." Jubilee chimed in.  
  
Jubilee had been trying to catch up with the boys, Static especially, since the class was over. She promptly linked her arm with Static's and proceeded down the hall with them.  
  
"You got next period with me, Static, my boy." She said with a bubble gum filled grin. "Dr. McCoy's Physical Science class."  
  
"Joy." Static replied returning the grin. "See ya at lunch, Bob." He called back as the Asian girl continued to drag him down the hall.  
  
"So Jubes," Static began. "How many classes do we have together?"  
  
"All of them, of course." Jubilee said between gum pops.  
  
"Wunderbar!"  
  
****  
  
[Doctor McCoy's Physical Science Class.]  
  
Class hadn't begun yet and everyone was waiting for their teacher to arrive, he was notorious for being late. Most of the mutants that Static was familiar with seemed to converge in this particular class. Jubilee had told him how great Dr. Hank's science classes were and most of the kids tried their best to take at least one every semester. He noticed his sister sharing a lab table with Kitty Pryde over by the window. She didn't seem to be very interested in what was going on at the moment. Static also noticed Remy sneaking up from behind and smiled to himself.  
  
"We're gonna be partners, ok." Jubilee stated.  
  
The blue-eyed boy snapped back to attention. "But of course, my lady." He joked.  
  
Vash stared out of the window; she barely registered Kitty's string of endless one-sided conversation. She didn't even notice Remy come up and ask Kitty to trade lab partners. She did however notice the smell change. It went from strawberry shampoo to cigarettes and some oddly pleasing cologne before she even knew it.  
  
"Hi, Remy." She didn't even turn around.  
  
"Hullo, chere."  
  
She turned around to face the current bane of her existence.  
  
"So, you bribe Kitty into switching partners?"  
  
"Non," the red-eyed young man answered. "It didn't take much, once she saw who ma par'ner was."  
  
Vash turned around to find Kitty sitting next to Piotr Rasputin and giggling sickeningly.  
  
"It would seem she have a t'ing fo Russians." Remy offered with a smile nearly as feral as her own. "So ya read my note?"  
  
Vash stared at the waiting Cajun before reaching in her pocket for the note. She let loose a giggle that Remy found oddly pleasing.  
  
"You have got ta be fucking kidding me." She said before she began to read the note. "Do you like me? Circle One:" she read. "Yes or No." then burst into another giggle fit.  
  
"Gambit take dat as a yes."  
  
"Well Gambit would be wrong." Vash replied with a grin.  
  
"Well Ah don't believe ya." Remy said his grin ever increasing. "Not after last night."  
  
She felt the Cajun's hand creeping up her thighs in search of the increasingly warm area between them. She politely pinched his arm in response.  
  
"Back off, Gumbo." She said that disturbing grin still in tact.  
  
"Oww!" Remy screamed. "Ah like it rough, chere."  
  
"Am I really gonna have ta but up wit you for the rest of the semester." Vash asked.  
  
"It would seem like it." Remy said as the two of them turned around to find Kitty and Piotr talking excitedly.  
  
"Fine, Cajun." She sighed. "Just keep your hands to yourself."  
  
Just then, Doctor McCoy hurried into the room with a table full of lab equipment.  
  
"Today," Hank began. "We are going to learn about electricity."  
  
Static and Ray "Berzerker" Crisp sat up in their seats a little straighter at this announcement.  
  
"Normally, I would just ask Mr. Crisp to assists me with this demonstration but now it would seem that we have two electrically inclined pupils among us." Hank continued. "Ray, Isaac, would you two mind?"  
  
With that the two boys sprung from their seats and headed to the front of the class, much to Jubilee's disappointment.  
  
"Okay, boys," Hank began. "First and foremost, let's refresh your fellow classmates about your individual gifts. Ray?"  
  
"Well," the odd haired blonde began. "As you guys probably already know, I can- How did you say that Hank?"  
  
"Generate pulsing bolts of-" Hank finished.  
  
"Electrical energy." Berzerker finished.  
  
"And Isaac." Hank motioned to the dark haired mutant.  
  
"Well, my name is Isaac." Static said grinning. "And I can create as well as channel electrical current throughout my body."  
  
"And we have just recently discovered that young Isaac is also capable of creating very impressive electromagnetic fields." Hank added.  
  
"Fascinating." Jubilee interjected.  
  
"Indeed." Hank replied. "Okay boys, now for the show."  
  
Class preceded with many electrical demos and an interesting lecture about the boys more productive uses of the energy source. The class ending with a pop quiz on electrical circuits.  
  
"Okay, class dismissed." Hank said trying to be heard over the class. "Next time we will focus on sound waves, right Theresa?"  
  
"Sure," the sonically inclined mutant chimed in.  
  
Jubilee honed in on her prey and pounced.  
  
"Time for lunch, my precious." Jubes snickered after doing her best Gollum impression.  
  
"You are persistent, aren't you?" Static smiled in return.  
  
They locked arms and headed out of the door.  
  
"So," Remy began as he interlaced his fingers with Vash's. "How 'bout lunch?"  
  
"Fine, Cajun. Fine!" she gave in.  
  
This exchange caught the attention of a young Mister Crisp.  
  
"Fucking, Cajun." He muttered bitterly.  
  
"Huh?" Jamie Madrox asked completely confused.  
  
"Nothing, Jamie!" he replied, half biting the young mutant's head off. "C'mon, it's time for lunch."  
  
**Quetzalcoatl-The head god in Aztec religion. Or so I read. 


	10. The Dead Boy From Britain

Author's Note:  
  
I can't believe I didn't consider this earlier. I thought that I might take the time to clear up a few things before I continue. This story occurs in an alternate universe that combines the Movie verse with the Evo verse and Comic verse. I just take what I need and move on, you know, like locusts. For example: In this story Kurt is an adult and teaches at Xavier's school, but Toad is a teenager, aka Todd Tolensky as in the Evo verse (which means he couldn't have died like in the 1st movie, confusing, I know, but you'll catch on) - Thanks for your time. Now back to the story. Oh yeah and *-* implies telepathic speech.  
  
"The Dead Boy from Britain"  
  
Vash was trying her best to enjoy her lunch, she really was. It was hard enough not to have impure thoughts of one red-eyed Cajun but it was another story when he was sitting right in front of her performing some very interesting tricks involving his tongue and a spoon.  
  
"Would you cut that out!" she blushed against her will.  
  
"What Ah doin', chere?" He smirked.  
  
"You know exactly what you're doing." She said dropping her fork in disgust.  
  
"So," Remy began. "Why Marie call you Future Gurl? Yo' mutant power tellin' da future or sumthin'?"  
  
"No." she answered. "I teleport. Ya know, I think about where I want to be and I'm there in a BAMF!" she added with a grin.  
  
"Okay den." He shifted in his seat and stared her directly in the eye. "So why she call ya dat den?"  
  
An evil grin spread across Vash's face.  
  
"Maybe cause I'm from the future." She stated plainly.  
  
A similar smile spread across the Cajun thief's face.  
  
"Really." He stated in return. "So, you already know what a devil dis Cajun is in bed, eh?"  
  
Vash let out an exasperated groan.  
  
"God you suck, Cajun."  
  
"Only if ya ask me ta, chere." He added with a wink.  
  
The school's cafeteria was just like any other that you'd find in America; loud and bustling with activity. Static had not fully realized how populated the school really was until now. He sighed to himself and took it all in.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Nothing." He replied. "I'm just not used to this, that's all."  
  
"Ya don't have cafeterias were your from?" she smirked.  
  
"Ha, Ha." He replied dryly.  
  
"C'mon let's sit over here."  
  
And with that the electrically inclined young man found himself practically dragged behind Miss Lee. He found that they were heading for the table that was currently being shared by Vash and Gambit.  
  
"Hiyah, Cajun." Jubilee said as she bonelessly plopped down in her seat. "I see you and Vash are getting acquainted."  
  
"Vash here just tell me that she from de future." The Acadian replied.  
  
"She is." Jubilee said before biting into her burger.  
  
Gambit's eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
"Ya kiddin' right?" He sputtered.  
  
"Fraid not." Static interjected. "Me and sis here dropped through some inter dimensional tear in time itself some three days ago."  
  
"Oh." The Cajun replied.  
  
"Yeah, you know Mister Wagner and Miss Storm? They are their parents." Jubilee continued after she swallowed her mouthful.  
  
Gambit looked completely stunned. It was not a look that Vash had every seen on the thief's face. In all the time that she had spent with him before her inter-dimensional trip through time she had seen many faces of Remy but this one was truly priceless.  
  
"I told you Cajun." She smirked.  
  
Remy gave a small grunt a leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Is dat why y'so mean ta Remy, chere?" he asked. "What Ah do ta make ya so mean?"  
  
This question got a look of interest from Jubilation and looks of total terror from Static and Vash.  
  
"Yeah," Jubilee asked. "Remy is way too hunkalicious for you ta be treating him this way, Chica. What's the deal? He broke your heart or sumthin'? I mean like back in the future?"  
  
Vash gave a sigh of frustration. She could not believe that is was so obvious. Was she really that transparent?  
  
"First of all, I don't want to talk about it. Second of all, it's none of your business. Third of all, I would never hold something against Remy that he hadn't even done yet. And Fourth of all,-" She paused. "You really believe that I am from the future?" This last question was directed at Remy.  
  
"First of all, yes, dis Cajun done experienced way weirder t'ings den an inter-dimensional 'whatcha ma call it' in time. So dis nothin'. And second of all-" The Acadian paused for breath. "So we 'are' gonna eventually date, huh?"  
  
At this response Vash throw up her hands in frustration and Jubilee and Static burst into hysterics. They were so hysterical that they hadn't noticed that Bobby and Rogue were approaching the table.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Oh, nothin' chere." Remy replied suave grin firmly in place.  
  
"You guys mind if we sit here?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Course not." The auburn haired thief said sliding over to make room.  
  
"Vash just told Remy that she and Static are from the future." Jubilee said finally answering Rogue's question.  
  
"Oh." The skunk haired southerner replied, obviously surprised. "I thought we might let him get a little more settled in before we dropped all the weird stuff on him."  
  
They were interrupted once again by the ever excitable Kitty Pryde, she was beaming and this could only mean one thing. She had new gossip.  
  
"Hiyah, Kit," greeted Jubliee.  
  
"Hiyah, Jubes." The hazel-eyed girl replied in response.  
  
That mischievous grin just got larger.  
  
"Okay, I'll bite." Bobby finally said.  
  
Kitty let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"It's about time!" she groaned and launched into full on 'Kitty-with-a- secret' mode. "I know something you don't know." She erupted all sing- songy.  
  
"Yes?" Static interjected.  
  
Kitty took a seat next to Static at the table.  
  
"Ok." Kitty began. "You know that new student that was supposed to be showing up sometime this month?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jubes replied.  
  
"No." Static and Remy whined.  
  
"Well of course you don't silly." Kitty said grinning madly.  
  
"He's from England or somethin'." Rogue began. "He was in some kind of accident when his power emerged. The professor's supposta be helpin' him or somethin'."  
  
There was a gasp from Static and his eyes went wide.  
  
"It's Jono, Vash!" he practically yelled.  
  
"Who the fuck is Jono?" Vash asked.  
  
Static suddenly became aware that everyone at the table was staring at him. He suddenly realized that he was giving out information that he probably had no right to reveal. Damn, his knowledge of all known mutant history.  
  
"Jono?" Jubilee asked. "Is that his name?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty replied. "Jonothon Starsmore. He's here now. In the basement."  
  
"Yeah, that's Jono." Static mumbled to himself.  
  
****  
  
In the cafeteria, Scott Summers could immerse himself in nothing and everything all at once. He could just wrap himself up in the loud over powering force of a room full of teenagers and ear shattering music. He didn't have to think about some mission that Xavier would send him on, a math lesson or the aching pain in his heart. He could focus on what had made his beloved so happy for all the years that she spent here. The kids.  
  
How Jean had loved the children. She was never endingly fascinated with each and every one of them. Every night before they went to bed she had some story about one of them. She always said that they were the future and how important it was that they led them on the right path. She would have made a great mother.  
  
There he was again wallowing in his grief again. He really had to stop that; it wasn't healthy. Jean would have wanted him to move on, besides the kids needed him.  
  
"That's easy for her to say, she wasn't the one that lost her one and only true love in a freak dam explosion/flood and is forced to live out the rest of her life without the one person she's ever loved."  
  
Damned dam, damned school, damned kids, damned bitter existence.  
  
"Ah, angst efficiently quelled."  
  
****  
  
Kurt and Logan shared a table in the cafeteria every time they had lunch duty. They hardly ever said anything to each other; they just sat there, not talking. Kurt had learned a long time ago that when Logan was eating it was best to just be quiet and not make any sudden movements. But today was not a day for silence. Kurt was in a desperate need for conversation. And for some reason he thought that maybe Logan could help him with his troubles. So, he brought out the heavy artillery. He heaved the biggest sigh he could mutter. Logan looked up from his smorgasbord of fried chicken and mashed potatoes and raised an eyebrow, but still not a word. This response received another rather large sigh. Logan responded with sigh of his own.  
  
"What is it elf?" Logan finally asked.  
  
"Well since you asked." Kurt began rather excitedly, too excitedly if you asked Logan.  
  
Kurt began to recount his Sturmliebe's rather strange behavior since the arrival of the twins. He made sure to leave out the part where he started crying like a big, blue, tailed baby and had to be hauled to his room by Scott before anyone saw him. Only moments later he ended the tale with-  
  
"So you see, Herr Logan, I am at a loss. I do not know what it is that I should be doing and my Sturmbliebe, she still refuses to talk to me."  
  
Logan didn't know if it was the lack of food in his stomach, the fact that the elf had just went into way too much detail about his personal life or the fact that Ray "Berzerker" Crisp was playing "Eat You Alive" by some dude with a limp biscuit, on his radio a little too loudly for his taste, but he was quite sure that he felt one of his trademark berserker rages coming on. But just as he rose from his seat to do so, Jubilee and Static showed up to stop him.  
  
"So, Wolvie," Jubilee said as she took a seat, dragging Static down with her. "What's with this dude livin' in the basement?"  
  
****  
  
[In the Basement]  
  
Static had finally broke down and told his luncheon buddies the tragic story of Jonothon Evan Starsmore. Young Mister Starsmore had spent his whole life in living in London, England with his alcoholic father, just barely getting by. Well to make a long story short, Jonothon found out he was mutant only three months ago when his mutant powers manifested in a huge explosion of psionic energy that came from Jono's own body. The blast blew a whole in the boy's body stretching from his mouth on down through his chest. The boy had come nothing more than a living corpse. He was no longer capable of the most basic bodily functions such as eating and breathing. Since then the boy had been in a constant state of depression. And Static said that he spent the better part of his stay at the mansion hold up in the basement away from everyone because he was ashamed of his appearance. Vash knew that her brother would have gone on and on if she hadn't interrupted him but the story so stirred her soul she felt an intense need to go see the boy in hopes of bringing him upstairs into the world of the living. But unfortunately she was not alone. Gambit had insisted on going down stairs with her.  
  
Vash hoped that her sharp ears would pick up the boy's movements and with the help of her night vision she would be able to pick him out in the near pitch black of the basement. Gambit was no help what so ever in the search, be had taken the opportunity to try and persuade Vash to engage in a much better use of her time. Namely a continuation of what they had began the night before.  
  
"Would you get your hands off of my ass?!" Vash finally screamed.  
  
Just as Gambit was about say something ever so clever, he was interrupted by what could only be described as a voice in his head.  
  
*If yer wouldn't mind, I would 'preciate it if yer took yer ass and yer friend back upstairs an' got a bloody room.*  
  
Vash and Gambit were shocked into utter silence. It was Vash who finally found the courage to speak.  
  
"Jonothon, is that you?"  
  
*Who the 'ell are ya? And how the 'ell did ya know I was down 'ere?*  
  
The disembodied voice was most definitely British. Apparently telepathy was Jono's only avenue of communication. Of course, since he no longer had a mouth let alone vocal cords.  
  
"Hiyah, Jono" Vash squeaked. "Me and my friend, Remy just came to welcome you to Westchester."  
  
"Yeah, Mon ami." Remy sputtered nervously, so totally out of character for the thief with so-called nerves o' steel. "We didn't mean to disturb ya none, we can leave if ya like."  
  
Remy tugged anxiously at Vash's arm.  
  
"C'mon, chere." He whispered. "Let's go."  
  
"Fuck off, Remy. I didn't ask ya ta follow me anyway."  
  
Apparently Jono had decided to be civil and properly introduce himself to his would be welcoming committee. Unfortunately, he approached from the side opposite to the one Remy and Vash were facing and scared them nearly half to death. Remy let out a scream that if you hadn't been in the room, you would have sworn had come from Vashoba. After they calmed themselves they finally got to take a look at the mysterious Mr. Starsmore.  
  
****  
  
Ororo found herself walking in the hallway and mumbling to herself. She had been looking all over for her boyfriend and had yet to find him. She had checked his room, the roof, the school grounds (by air no doubt) and even the staff kitchen. Still no Kurt. She grimaced to herself when she realized what she had to do. She would have to go to the cafeteria, he was mostly likely there. He loved the children, no matter how loud and annoying they could get. Storm hated the cafeteria. She loved the kids, but when they all got together in one room with food, they turned into wild animals. She avoided it at all costs at his time of day, but if she was to get rid of her nagging feel of guilt anytime soon, she would have to go. Kurt was sure to be there and if she didn't catch him now it would probably forever before she worked up enough nerve to do this again.  
  
****  
  
"Who told you about that Starsmore kid?" Logan asked.  
  
"Kitty." Jubes answered. "Static filled in the rest."  
  
Before Logan could say anything else Static practically erupted.  
  
"What do you mean she won't even talk to you?" Static asked, and frankly he was a little perturbed.  
  
Kurt had retold his story of woe when Jubilee and Static showed up being that Logan had been no help what so ever.  
  
"That's so fucked up." Jubilee added.  
  
"Hey, kid, watch yer mouth!" Logan responded.  
  
"I mean what kind of girlfriend turns tail and runs whenever-" Jubilee paused her statement and turned to Logan, he still had that intimidating stare plastered on his face. "STUFF gets rough."  
  
"Hey, that's my mom you're talkin' 'bout." Static whined.  
  
"Hey, buddy, I'm trying to help you out." Jubilee said in her defense. "If Kurt here and the weather-" Jubliee paused again. "WITCH don't make up it's a fair chance you and ol' gurl won't exsist."  
  
"True." Static stated plainly.  
  
"Well who crowned you Queen of Inter-Dimensional Time Logic?" Logan grunted.  
  
"I just know these things." She retorted. "Ain't ya ever watched Sci-fi movies Wolvie? We got ta get this show on the road."  
  
"I say ya just go talk to her and say how sorry ya are. Women just eat that shit up." Logan offered.  
  
"Hey!" Jubilee groaned.  
  
"But I didn't do anything." Kurt sputtered.  
  
"It don't matter, just come at her all sorry like and she'll forgive ya." Logan continued.  
  
"But he didn't do anything." Static interjected.  
  
"I say you go up to her and tell her whose boss." Jubilee offered. "Women love a macho man. Kurt I think that you have been punkin' out lately and its time you got in touch with ya balls."  
  
"Jubes!" Logan groaned.  
  
That last comment just cracked Static up.  
  
"But really, Pop." Static said once he gained his composure. "I think Jubilee is right. Mom seems like a pretty strong personality."  
  
Logan grunted in agreement.  
  
"I think you should just go up to her and say that you think she's acting like a jackass."  
  
"Static!" Logan hollered.  
  
Kurt's chest had visibly puffed out and he seemed to wear a mask of resolve.  
  
"You're right, Liebling." Kurt said to his son. "I should go talk to Sturmliebe. She has been rather rude to me lately. I think I deserve an apology."  
  
"That's right Mister Wagner." Jubilee chimed in.  
  
"Good luck, Dad." Static said beaming.  
  
And with that Kurt was out of the cafeteria with a-  
  
Bamf.  
  
"Well, we certainly are the dynamic duo, huh Static my boy." Jubilee said to her new partner in crime.  
  
"Ya do know ya just sent the elf to his death, right." Logan said causally.  
  
"Ya don't think she'll zap 'im, huh, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked in all seriousness.  
  
"Hope not." Logan replied. "I hate that burnt flesh smell."  
  
Logan suddenly perked up.  
  
"Somebody's at the door." He uttered as he got up from his seat. "Better go see who it is."  
  
****  
  
Scott had long since let the loud ruckus of the cafeteria and was on his way to his classroom to prepare for his next class when he heard a knock at the front door. When he finally opened it he was surprised to find three teenagers standing behind it. Two boys; one tall and lanky, the other, a bit shorter and pale with stringy brown hair. With them was a blond girl dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, chewing furiously on some gum. The blond extended her hand to Scott and he took it cautiously.  
  
"May I help you?" Scott asked wryly.  
  
The blond answered. "This Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's?"  
  
"Yes." Scott replied.  
  
"Good." She said between gum pops. "Cause we're gifted."  
  
[In Chamber's Chamber.HE, HE. (ok I won't do it again).]  
  
Once the lights were on, Jono Starsmore was quite an interesting study. He was dressed in all black even down to the bandages that wrapped around his mouth and upper torso. He looked like some kind of a slash between a gothic bondage freak and a biker. Vash found herself staring uncontrollably. He had this weird glow about him. It was a faint blue shade that he seemed to radiate. He had chestnut brown hair that hung loosely in his face. As he walked toward the Vash and Gambit, he swept away a few unruly strands to reveal a pair of huge brown eyes. They reminded Vash of something she couldn't quite place.  
  
*So yer two gonner stop gawking an' introduce yerselves?*  
  
Vash was startled out of her revelry by that very British voice in her head again.  
  
"Er- yeah." Vash stumbled. "My name's Vashoba and this is Remy LeBeau."  
  
"Gambit." Remy added as he reached out his hand. "Jono?"  
  
The Goth boy hesitantly took the Cajun's hand and gave it a loose shake.  
  
*Jono or Chamber. I don't mind. Just not Jonothon. Only folks who are pissed at me call me Jonothon.* The Goth boy said in his strangely invasive psi talk. *So yer two always come bargin' in people's personal space or am I just special?*  
  
"We heard that you were here and-" Vash said still staring rather rudely.  
  
*And yer were curious, 'uh? That's interestin', the professor told me that no one knew I wus 'ere.*  
  
"Yeah, well we have our connections." Vash said smirking slightly.  
  
Jono had finally got a good look at his would be welcoming committee. It consisted of a teenaged girl dressed completely in black with long black hair. Her heavy black eye shadow was in sharp contrast with glowing yellow eyes. Accompanying her was a tall, lanky guy with a Cajun accent. He had eerie red eyes and was dressed in a long brown trench coat.  
  
*Welcome to Mutant 'igh* he thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah well, maybe we should let Chamber here get settled, huh chere." Gambit began grabbing Vash's arm.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Vash gave in to being dragged away, staring all the while. "See ya around, okay, Jono?" she added with a full grin.  
  
*Yeah, sure.*  
  
Jono watched as the black haired girl grabbed her companion and practically disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke. He continued on with the job of unpacking and taking in his surroundings. He only hoped that everyone else weren't so damned friendly. He had chosen the basement for a reason; it hopes that he wouldn't be bothered when he didn't have to be. Maybe the interruption wasn't that bad. Well things had gone better than he'd thought his first encounter with the other residents of the school would have gone. Yeah, they did scream but that was only because he's snuck up behind them. That Gambit bloke was a little twitchy but all in all it wasn't that bad. That Vashoba girl was kind of cute; got to love a girl with an appreciation for black and leather.  
  
He had begun to feel a little better about things for just a second before those usual bitter feelings reemerged. Who was he kidding? What would she possibly what with him? Maybe that smile she gave him was just a nervous tick. People did tend to get that way around him.  
  
*Pull it together Jono.* he told himself. *That Cajun bloke was probably 'er boyfriend anyway.*  
  
So Jono did what he always did when he was feeling down. He slinked back to bed and sulked while the TV hummed in the background.  
  
****  
  
[Upstairs.]  
  
Scott had finally been joined by Logan in his attempt to find out just who exactly their new visitors were. The blond haired girl whispered back and forth with her two male companions, while Scott and Logan awaited the professor's arrival.  
  
"So," the blonde began. "What kinda paperwork we gotta fill out ta get in this joint anyway?"  
  
Before Scott or Logan could answer the professor interrupted.  
  
"Now Miss Smith," Xavier said his ever present smile intact. "If we would have known that you and Mr. Alvers and Mr. Tolensky were coming, we would have been a little more prepared."  
  
Miss Smith, as Xavier had referred to her, approached the professor with caution.  
  
"So, you're Xavier, huh?" she said, eyes narrowed. "Me and my boys need a place ta crash."  
  
"Well, Miss Smith, is it?" Scott began. "This isn't a boarding house."  
  
"Yeah," Logan nearly growled. "Or didn't you read the sign out front."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." The pale boy spoke up. "We came here for the classes, too."  
  
"Mister Tolensky," the professor began. "If education is what you truly seek then you are in the right place. Paper work is not important right now. We can worry with such formalities later on."  
  
The professor turned to leave the troop of assembled mutants.  
  
"Now if you would excuse me." He said in parting. "I have a physics class to prepare for. Logan you don't have class for a while, would you attend to our new students."  
  
"Sure, Chuck." The Canadian replied. "Follow me, runts."  
  
The taller boy took exception to the last remark but thought better of arguing with the scary, hairy man.  
  
The new students were little more talkative than Logan would have preferred. By now one would think that he was used to hyperactive teenagers, but these three were in a class of their own. The blonde, Tabitha she said her name was, was going on and on about how she first found out she was a mutant. The boys, Lance and Todd weren't as forthcoming until prompted by the girl. They seemed harmless, just a little rude. And if the professor allowed them to stay then they had to be on the up and up. Logan had learned a long time ago that Chuck was a pretty good judge of character.  
  
[Meanwhile.]  
  
Kurt had Un-Bamfed right outside of the cafeteria and frightened an already on the edge Storm in to a hissy.  
  
"KURT!"  
  
Kurt's 'I-mean-business-and-I-am-going-to-get-some-much-over-due- respect-from-my-Sturmliebe' attitude dissipated immediately.  
  
"Sturmliebe," he croaked weakly. "I am so sorry."  
  
Storm let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"I have been looking all over for you."  
  
"Really?" Kurt croaked.  
  
"Yes, I desperately need to apologize." Storm began.  
  
"Really?" he squeaked.  
  
"Yes, I have been such a bitch to you and the children." She continued.  
  
"Really?" he squeaked again.  
  
"YES! You didn't deserve it. They don't deserve it." She continued.  
  
"Really?" Kurt squeaked again, unable to regain a masculine tone.  
  
"Those poor children; they have been through so much in past three days. And so have you."  
  
Kurt Wagner was completely floored. In all the time that he had dated Ororo Munroe she had never apologized for anything, let a lone being wrong. It was more amazing than he ever thought that it could be and there was more.  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"Yes, Sturmliebe?" Kurt forced out after awaking from this obvious dream.  
  
"We really need to talk to those kids." She began. "There is something that they are keeping from us. I know it. When I was talking to Static the other day he said something about them not seeing us for a while."  
  
Well, so much for sorry, repentant Sturmliebe. Back to 'bossy-I-must know-everything-or-the-world-will-stop-now-follow-me-like-a-wounded-puppy -dog' Sturmliebe. And so he did, he followed his beloved down the hall and listened intently to her conspiracy theory. 


	11. When Love Burrows into your Heart and Sp...

Author's note: Yep, you guessed it, angst, angst and more angst.  
  
"When Love Burrows into Your Heart and Spreads Like an Infectious Disease"  
  
January 4th, 2004:  
  
Happy Bloody Fucking New Year! Now that that's out of the way, I am starting another journal today. The other one is all full up with my absurd ranting. I suppose it is fitting, it is the start of another semester here at Mutant High. Spring, well technically it still winter, but anyway, the season for renewal and ugh, love. Gah! Anyway, I can't believe I have been here for almost three months already.  
  
Well I spent the day going through my normal routine. Colonial Latin American History with Miss Munroe. I guess she's alright, once ya get past her obsession with pop quizzes. Then there's Geometry with Mr. Summers, I tell yer mate he's a fucking nut case. I'm one to talk huh? The pot calling the fuckin' kettle black. Just the other day the bloke broke down in the middle of class. That scary guy, the art teacher, what's-his-name, Logan, yeah that's it, anyway he had to come pull the guy out of class and Miss Munroe's fuck buddy, er, Kurt or whatever his name is, had to come take over the class. Cyc was a dribbling mess. It was sad yet hilarious all at the same time. We depressed people have to find joy where we can. Anyway, that Bobby fellow said that he was still copping with the death of his fiancé. I mean come on; it's been over a year ago since that Alkali Lake fiasco happened. I'm sure she was a nice gel; she'd want him to go on and stop whining like a fuckin' baby in front of a bunch of teenagers. He should know better; the teasing alone is going to be merciless. I guess it's not that bad here after all. Ha!  
  
Lunch was a total disaster. And no it was not because I can't eat. I have moved beyond that. I don't dream of what double strawberry swirl ice cream used ta taste like any more. Fuck! Anyway that new gel; Paige's her name I think, is really starting to urk me. She's always so nice and wanting to sit next to me all the time. It's strange and quite suspicious. I think she lost a bet or something. Besides why would a decent looking girl like her want to be seen with me? Well, Vash is pretty nice looking and she's seen with me all the time. Well not exactly seen with me being that we spend most of our time together in my room watching the telly. But she is just a friend. Anyway this Paige gel, looked like she was actually on the verge of asking me out today. HA! She got all flustered and even pinker than usual. She kept stuttering and she looked like she was going to pull all of her lovely golden hair out. It's like honey. 'Sigh' Did I just fuckin' sigh?! Anyway, it was really bloody strange.  
  
After psi-therapy with the professor, wait I didn't tell ya about that did I? It's what I came all the way to America for in the first place. The professor's a nice bloke and a hell of a telepath too. He thinks that I have potential. That's more than me ol' man thought. 'Sigh!' But I digress. The professor is trying to train me to control me powers. Yeah, I forgot to mention that too huh, I'm a telepath too. Imagine that. Knew I was a mutant, but a telepath, not a chance. Don't you have to be like some kinda bloody genius? Wonder why he didn't blow up in a semi-mushroom cloud of cosmic psi-energy. I'm digressing again huh? Anyway, he said that one day I might even be able to rebuild my body with me powers. Ah, to be normal again. Then again, I wasn't exactly normal to begin with.  
  
Later that day, I spent an hour staring at my bedroom door waiting for Vash to show up. She stopped teleporting in after she caught me in a pretty compromising position. Hey, I can still do that. 'HE HE'. Did I just 'HE, HE'?! Maybe me ol' man was right about me after all? I know, I know, digressing. Anyway, she always comes and watches Will and Grace with me but she never showed. So then I spent the next hour staring at the staircase that leds to the first floor. I was going to go look for her if I had got up enough nerve. But I just couldn't do it. I only go up if I have to, not even to dinner. It's not like I need to eat anyway. And I certainly wouldn't go up for the polite 'Jono's-in-the-room-so-be-on-your-best- behavior-conversation'. Vash isn't like that; she actually treats me like a normal human being. The only other person like that, 'cept the Professor. She tells me when I'm being a whiny jackass and she even makes me leave the basement for some fresh air every once in a while. Not that I really need it. But it shuts her up so I go anyway. I'm sure she had a good reason, for missing the show. Yeah, like some tall, dark and handsome bloke with a Cajun accent. I swear he might as well throw her down on the floor and fuckin' take it, the way he looks at her. He's all 'Hullo Chere' and she's all 'Fuck off Cajun' but I know better. I am not jealous! Well maybe a little. I mean he does have a whole face and she is my friend. She deserves a whole man. 'Sigh.'  
  
Anyway, I got a lot of homework to do. Fuckin' journal. "But it's very therapeutic Jonothon". 'Sigh.' Same time tomorrow, hey mate?- 


	12. The British and Acadian War

"The British and Acadian War"  
  
"So?" the girl, lying on the bed behind him, asked.  
  
"So what?" Static asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"You told her didn't you?" The black haired girl never broke her gaze at the ceiling.  
  
The blue-eyed boy let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I told her." He paused before continuing. "But you weren't there. She's like fuckin' relentless."  
  
Vashoba Wagner chuckled at her brother's use of profanity. He always laughed at her when she did it. It had always made him uncomfortable. Laughing had been his way of dealing with his discomfort. But to actually use the offending language himself; it had to have been pretty bad.  
  
"It's okay," Vashoba sighed. "She was going to find out sooner or later. Now she going go tell dad and they're going to dote over us more than they already do."  
  
The boy had only wanted to spare his mother's feelings as he had with everyone else who had come to him with questions of their own. The future was not for him to tell. He wasn't even sure if the supposed future would even occur any more being that it had been three months since he and his sister had arrived in this place, and he and Dr. McCoy had yet to find a way to return them safely to their own time. They had their theories though. Vash's teleportation ability was identical to the Incredible Nightcrawler's in the respect that she traveled through an alternate dimension to reach her intended destination in her own. Coupled with the massive amount of electricity that her brother was channeling, they ripped a hole in time. They could attempt to recreate the phenomenon, but there was no way to control the outcome. The first occurrence was a flook and there was no guarantee that they would end up home. In truth, the twins had given up on the idea completely opting to stay with their parents and new found friends. In reality there was not a great deal left in their futures lives that beckoned them home. This was their home now.  
  
****  
  
The truth of the matter had been painful for the weather witch to accept. Her son-  
  
"My son." She had grown accustomed to the reference. She smiled to her self as she continued to stare up at the ceiling above her bed.  
  
Static, her son, had recounted every detail of he and his sister's life to her after much dancing and skirting around the subject. Her strategic interrogations were not lost on the young mutant and it hadn't taken long for him to cave.  
  
The story was enough to break Ororo's heart. She learned, much to her regret, that her children had few memories of their mother. She had died when they were very young. She left them and her husband Kurt; he had to raise them without her. She did not press Static for details of her demise; she could see that it was hard enough on the boy, with her sitting right in front of him alive and well. Static, no Isaac, had assured her that the other X-Men were there in every step of their upbringing. And that they had had a very extensive extended family. Then she was further shocked by the news that Kurt had died as well, when the children were but ten years old. Even after his wife's untimely death, the man had held tight to the dream of mutant equality; dedicating his life to the struggle for the sake of his obviously mutant children. He died protecting that dream, leaving the twins in the care of his most trusted friend, Logan.  
  
"Logan raised my children?" Ororo though in disbelief. "But he's so- so- Mean."  
  
Her children seemed perfectly well adjusted, despite the circumstances. Though, she could see hints of Loganology in her daughter, Vashoba's personality, especially the cursing but there were hint of her Kurt there as well. Isaac, for the most part, seemed to have taken his personality from her oddly enough; she hadn't been there to influence it. She wouldn't make that mistake again. But that didn't mean that she had to give up the X-Men. Of course not, she just had to be more careful, now she knew what she had to lose.  
  
[In Vash's Room.]  
  
The golden-eyed girl stared intently at the ceiling. It wasn't like that was the only thing of interest in her room. In the short time that she had been at the academy, she had accumulated quite a few items and had fully decorated her room. It was good to have her real dad again. She ferociously fought back the tears building in her eyes. She was glad her brother had gone off with Jubilee so he wouldn't see her like this. She had always been the strong one.  
  
"Jubilee," she mused. "I could see that coming from a mile a way." She thought.  
  
The small Asian girl had staked her claim to Static as soon as she'd first saw him. Static had obviously felt the same. Hell, she could practically smell the pheromones coming off the two when ever they were near each other.  
  
"Wonder if they're fuckin'?"  
  
She would have never had the courage to ask her brother herself, it was way too personal and she knew he would just shy away from the answer. Jubilee was the only girlfriend that her brother had ever had. She smiled at the thought.  
  
"I'm glad he's happy. I, on the other hand, am a total wreck."  
  
Vash had grown accustomed to her new environment, she had new friends, her parents back, and even her surrogate pop, Logan, was warming up to her.  
  
But then there was the Cajun; her one and only true weakness. She loved him, she always had. Even now, them being around the same age, the attraction was still there, even more so. Though, he had yet to gain some of that access baggage he's been carrying when they had been together before. Namely, a girl named Rogue and an unexpected vacation in Antarctica. But she knew better, she knew the secrets that the Cajun had yet to tell her. But he had. In his old age, the prince o' thieves had been more open to share his tortured soul. She knew all his dirty secrets and she knew how they had tainted his soul, how they had tainted hers. He seemed to have a knack for falling in love with the forbidden girls. Rogue couldn't be touched because of her mutation. Their relationship had been the epitome of dysfunctional. And then there was her, though she was sure that there had been many before her. Remy had been attracted to her, even thought she was so very young. She had her suspicions why the Cajun had been so interested in her, but the fact that he was interested at all was enough for her at the time.  
  
"Now why exactly did I fall in love with that nutcase in the first place?"  
  
Logan said once that the only reason the Cajun was so interested in her in the first place was because the girl had reminded him of her mother. Remy had talked about Vash's mother a lot, telling her things about her that she could never had known. She took it that there had been a powerful bond between the two of them from the way he talked about Ororo Munroe. Her mom had been the one to bring him to the X-Men in the first place and Remy had always loved the X-Men no matter how they felt about him. He said that they were the only real family that he had. Logan had come within an inch of killing the Cajun when he found out that he had been sleeping with Vash. But Gambit had refused to give the young woman up. She had to admit it; she loved ever minute of it. She was his 'Pit'e Ange'. And it was her job to take care of him. During the time that Vash had spent with Remy she had witnessed his self hatred first hand. She knew of his childhood before being adopted by Jean-Luc LeBeau. He was a street kid and was force to do some pretty fucked up things to survive. But he had always clung to life, just like he had clung to her. The man had really wanted her; she had never felt wanted like that before. He was a grown man and he readily admitted being in love with a sixteen year old girl. She hadn't even thought twice about leaving with him.  
  
"I wish somebody had been there to take care of me."  
  
She could feel the tears coming again and the bitter lump in her throat. She rolled over on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"I can't hate him. I love him too much."  
  
She finally gave in and her body racked with sobs. With any luck she'd cry her self to sleep.  
  
[In the basement.]  
  
Jonothon Starsmore lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling of his room lost in thought. For some reason things seemed clearer this way and even though he was exhausted he still couldn't make him self go to sleep. He'd finally found the courage to climb up the stairs and visit his friend Vashoba. He couldn't help the warm feeling that crept over him when he thought of Vash. He liked her; they had quickly become best friends. They liked the same music and television shows. She really seemed to genuinely care for him too. That had been hard to find since his accident even his own family had shunned him. Some times he and Vash would spend hours in his room just talking about things, their lives in general. She seemed to think that he was just fascinating. He even promised to teach her to play guitar if she promised to teach him to play the piano. No one had ever thought of him as fascinating, not even his old girlfriend, Gayle. He was fascinated by her as well.  
  
*She's from the bloody future for fuck's sake, what's not ta be fascinated about?* Jono thought to himself. *And Christ she's beautiful, like some dark angel with glowing yellow eyes. I could spend a lifetime staring into those eyes.*  
  
Jono quickly pushed those thoughts away. They were friends, that's all. He wouldn't ruin what they had by telling her something stupid like that. Besides, there was Paige Guthrie, his girlfriend, sort of. He had finally given in and gone out with her. It wasn't all that bad; Sam didn't even try to kill him when he'd found out the freaky Goth boy had gone out with is little sister. She was a sweet girl; the only problem was they really didn't have much in common.  
  
*Begga's can't be choosers, mate.* He told himself.  
  
Jono had promised Vash that he'd come up and finally see her room, since they had always just stayed in his. But now he had he suddenly found him self at her door listening to the faint muffled sounds of crying. He tried to extend his psychic abilities into her room, something he wouldn't have normally done, but he was worried about his dear friend. He wanted to know if she was alone before he just barged in. He suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a room that he wasn't familiar with. The edges of his line of sight were hazy as if he were in a dream. But it wasn't a dream; it was someone's vivid memory, Vash's memory.  
  
Jono's mind was racing. He knew he shouldn't be here but he had no idea how he'd gotten into this mess, let alone how to get out. He had just begun to test the limits of his telepathic powers with the professor. He had no idea what to do and he realized that he was unable to move. He calmed himself and hoped that he would go unnoticed. He found that he was standing in the middle of a living room that looked like a hurricane had gone through it. He could hear crying and yelling. It reminded him of his home life in London. He noticed a woman huddled in the far right corner of the room. He felt a presence approaching, he looked up and immediately recognized the man. It was Remy LeBeau, only he looked a good twenty years older. Remy had been pacing back forth in front of the cowering female figure. He stopped abruptly and sighed heavily. The huddled figure flinched. The Cajun dropped to crotch and faced the girl and titled her face up to his. The girl cowering in the corner was Vashoba. There was a huge red bruise on the left side of her face and her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks her stained with tears. Remy was saying something to her, Jonothon could hear every word.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry, mon amour." He whispered. "You know dat Ah never meant ta hurt ya, non? Ya forgive Remy, chere?"  
  
Vash nodded sadly and she let Remy kiss her. If Jono's hadn't known any better he would have sworn the Remy wasn't the guy who'd caused all of this damage. He'd never seen Remy angry let alone throwing things and hitting women. The guy always seemed so relaxed. What was this that he was witnessing? He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.  
  
Remy had picked Vash up into his arms and whispered sweet Cajun endearments to her. She gave him a weak smile and he carried her out of the room. Jono didn't know for sure where the man was taking her, but he had a good idea. His father had done it all the time; knocking his mother around and using sex as a way of apologizing later on. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. In Jono's dazed state he hadn't realized that the memory had faded and he was now standing in the middle of Vash's bedroom.  
  
The Brit looked up to see his friend huddled in the corner of her bed leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hi, Jono." She whispered softly.  
  
Jonothon just stared at her unable to say anything.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said sniffling softly. "I'm just in a huge funk right now; you don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
  
*Bloody 'ell!* was all the boy could say before he dropped to his knees.  
  
"Jono!" Vash said as she slid to the edge of the bed.  
  
Jono raised himself slowly to the side of the bed and stared Vashoba directly in the eye. Vash realized that the Goth boy's eyes were as red as her own. Her mouth hung open in disbelieve, she could hear Jono's mental sniffle in her head.  
  
*Yer won't believe what juss 'appened.* his psi-voice whispered.  
  
****  
  
"What's up, Gumbo?" Static said cheerily as he flopped down on the couch next to the Cajun.  
  
Remy sized up the wild haired boy before answering. "Have fun?" he said with a huge grin.  
  
Static grinned goofily and batted his eyelashes innocently. "What ever do you mean, Gambit?"  
  
"Y'and Jubes been missing for the past two hours. Pretty Miss Kitty been looking all over for y'two. She say somet'ing 'bout a double date."  
  
"Oh, yeah." The boy said flashing his fangs. "I guess we loss track of time."  
  
"Sure." The Cajun replied with a knowing look. "So, Static, where y'pretty sis be hindin', huh?"  
  
"She's probably down stairs with Jono." Static replied.  
  
Static could hear the near silent growl building in the Acadian's throat. He smiled to himself, the guy was obviously jealous. Gambit had been after Vash ever since he'd first saw her. Static guessed that Remy had used just about every trick up his sleeve to win Vash over, still to no avail. The Cajun had done everything possible to be a constant in his sister's life. They took all their classes together and they did all their homework together. Vash had no problem being Remy's friend, but Static knew that his sister wasn't sure about going any further. She was happy with the way things were and he knew full well that it had been a long time since his sister had been really happy.  
  
"What's she see in dat mummy anyway?" Remy whined. "Ah thought he was wit dat Paige girl now?"  
  
"Was Remy actually whining?" Static thought and his smile grow larger. Remy noticed.  
  
"What?!" Remy was obviously annoyed as well as jealous.  
  
"You are so jealous, Remy. I mean you are like glowing green." This broke Static up completely.  
  
"Ah am not jealous!" Remy shrieked.  
  
"Aww Rem, you like my sister. It's not like it's the first time." Static immediately tensed after he made the statement.  
  
The Cajun raised an inquiring eyebrow and Static knew what was coming next. Although now he didn't seem so opposed to it anymore; the Cajun could ask him anything just now and he was sure to get a truthful answer.  
  
"FUCK!!" Static thought. "HE'S A FUCKING EMPATH, STATIC!!!!"  
  
"So, mon ami," Remy began. "When did me and Vashoba get ta'gether?"  
  
"In the future, Remy." Static said it but deep inside there was voice screaming in his head. "YOU'RE TELLING! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSTA TELL! SHE'LL KILL YOU IF SHE KNOWS THAT YOU TOLD!!!!!"  
  
Remy felt bad about using his empathic abilities to get Static to tell him what he wanted, but he had to know the truth. Why was it that Vash wouldn't even give him a chance?  
  
****  
  
It was so hard to look her in the eye, so Jono decided not to.  
  
"What's going on, Jono?" Vash asked softly.  
  
Her friend was beginning to worry her.  
  
*I'm sorry, love.* Jono offered weakly. *I didn't mean ta.*  
  
"Didn't mean to do what?" she asked.  
  
*I saw 'im.*  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
*Remy.* Chamber let out a telepathic sigh. *In yer head.*  
  
Vash's face froze in shock. Was he really saying what she thought he was? She looked into Chamber's big brown eyes.  
  
"A cow. That's what his eyes remind me of. Cow's eyes, big and round."  
  
Chamber let out a telepathic chuckle that was completely against his will.  
  
*I remind yer of a cow?*  
  
But the humor was lost on Vash; she stared back at him with teary eyes.  
  
"Why?" She asked so softly that he barely heard her.  
  
Chamber returned his gaze to the girl's bed comforter. He felt like he would sink through the bed. *I'd give anythin' ta be Kitty right now.* But he couldn't look at his friend. Not now.  
  
"Why?" her voice squeaked with anger.  
  
*Tell 'er Starsmore, before she uses yer for Kitana practice.* he told himself.  
  
*I didn't mean ta, love, 'onest. It just 'appened before I could stop me self. I saw e'erythin'. I'm so sorry, love.*  
  
Vash's shoulders shrunk in defeat. She knew Chamber had not had full control over his powers yet. It was the reason he'd come to Westchester in the first place. It wasn't his fault, besides he would never do anything like that on purpose.  
  
*Did that really 'appen to yer, ducks?* Jono could have slapped his self for letting that slip out.  
  
A small giggle escaped her lips, she like being called 'ducks.' It was Jono's strange word for friend and she liked it. She realized at that moment that she would tell him everything; she would never keep anything from her friend. Plus, she knew she would feel a lot better afterwards.  
  
[Outside.]  
  
Remy was smoking. He hadn't smoked a cigarette in three weeks but now seemed as good a time as any.  
  
"Well y'juss had ta know, huh, homme?"  
  
The Cajun felt absolutely sick to his stomach. Static had told him everything. He knew everything. Remy could never show his face in there again.  
  
"So that's my future, huh? To end up some depressed, alcoholic, woman beater?" the though made his stomach flip.  
  
Those weren't exact words that Static had used but they were pretty damned close. Remy had come to Xavier's school at the age of 21, so far things were going as they were meant to. Static knew about the Cajun's fucked up childhood, growing up on the streets of New Orleans. He didn't know all the details but Remy was pretty sure that the boy had put two and two together. Just how does an eight year old mutant survive own his own? Remy fought back the lump in his throat. He had thought that he could start over here, pretend to be someone else. But he couldn't leave. He couldn't go home, they didn't want him there. He'd been banished. He was a divorcee. He was a murderer. He was a whore.  
  
The Cajun pulled his long legs close to his chest and started to rock slightly. He hated the habit but it was the only way to calm him self. He would have to go back and trust Static not to say anything. He had practically had to force the boy to tell him; maybe he was good at keeping secrets. But what if the professor scanned them then he would know too. Remy had been able to keep up his shields around the professor. But Static and Vash knew everything; what if the professor scanned them then he would know too. Remy stopped fighting the tears and let go.  
  
Vash would never want someone as fucked as him. And Rogue, he was supposed to end up with Rogue? And become an X-Man only to have them find out about him working with Essex and leave him to die in Antarctica.  
  
"Some great fuckin' future LeBeau?"  
  
[Vash's Room...]  
  
Jono had been holding her close for a while now. She had to admit it was nice. He was so warm. She'd never noticed before. It was like he had a high grade fever or something. Probably because of the swirling mass of psionic energy contained in his chest; his skin smelt good, though. She'd always liked the way he smelled. Like leather and spice.  
  
"Very manly, Jono." She thought to her self.  
  
She'd told him everything about her past, leaving out the details of Remy's sensitive past. It wasn't her place to tell Chamber those things. And she'd finally been able to stop crying.  
  
*It's okay, love.* Jono whispered as he absently stroked her hair. *I'm 'ere with yer.*  
  
She was so close to him now. It felt so nice to be so close to her. He could hold her like this forever.  
  
*Oh god, not now.* he thought to him self.  
  
Jono prayed that Vash hadn't noticed the growing bulge in his pants.  
  
*Some friend yer are, Starsmore. She's in bloody pain and all yer can think about is sex.*  
  
He looked down to find his friend staring up at him smiling. Jonothon Starsmore was completely mortified. *Did I say that out loud?*  
  
"Its okay, Jono." She whispered. "It's my fault."  
  
*I'm sorry, ducks.* he said weakly. *I'm such a wanker.*  
  
Vash giggled and added, "It's just natural for it to happen sometimes."  
  
Before she could go into her "It-happens-to-everyone" speech, there was a frantic knock at the door.  
  
"Vash! Open up!" Static yelled from the other side. 


	13. The Thief's Tale

"The Thief's Tale"  
  
Vash and Jono stared at Static in shocked horror.  
  
"You what?!" they both yelled at the blue-eyed electrokinetic.  
  
"I told him, everything and I mean everything." Static said as he dropped down on Vash's bed. "He used his empathy on me; I didn't stand a chance, Vash!"  
  
*Remy's an Empath? * Jono asked.  
  
"Yeah, 'cept we're not supposed to know it." Vash said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Everyone was supposed to find out years later. Where'd he go, Static?"  
  
"After it was over, he calmly told me he was going out for a smoke. He was white as a sheet." The boy replied.  
  
*That's doesn't sound so good, love* Jono interjected.  
  
Vash through up her hands in frustration, grabbed her coat, and disappeared in a cloud of yellow sulfur.  
  
*I'll never get use ta that.* Jono said wide-eyed.  
  
[Outside.]  
  
Vash ended up in the middle of the school's snow covered east grounds. As soon as the smoke cleared she was hit with a wave of raw emotion so strong she knocked to her knees. She forced herself to take a few deep breathes to keep from losing her dinner. Tears welled up in her eyes. She'd felt this before. Remy was near.  
  
She tried her best to fight the lump in her throat, but failed miserably. When Remy got like this it was useless to fight. The intense seething loneliness, pain and bitter self-loathing was almost too much for the raven haired girl to bear. She dropped to her knees in the snow and let loose hard sobs.  
  
"Oh, Remy." She gasped in the freezing air.  
  
Her sight was so blurred with tears that he was almost too hard to see, huddled underneath a huge oak tree. She could barely make out green army fatigue pants and his brown trench coat. She crawled over to him on all fours, unable to stand. And there he was, sitting on a slab of rock, long legs pulled close to his chest, head lowered, broadcasting his pain to anyone in a 50-foot radius.  
  
The Cajun hadn't noticed her approaching. He was numb to everything at this point. He raised his head wearily to acknowledge her, but he didn't say a word.  
  
He slowly blinked puffy, tired eyes, taking her in. His face was flushed and red from the cold. Not many people had gotten to see the Cajun like this. He always acted like he didn't have any emotions at all. He was cool and suave Remy LeBeau, Gambit, the Prince o' Thieves. Nothing fazed him. But it was all an act. He did have emotions. He probably felt things much deeper than most people could ever hope to. Remy was an empath; this and his eyes had been a mutation that had been apparent at birth. He had built strong psychic shield to protect his self from the emotions of others. His 'gift' had the potential to drive one mad if they let it. As he got older he began using his power to his advantage when it suited him best. What he called his mutant charm abilities.  
  
But tonight, Remy was tired. He no longer had the strength to keep his shields up and now everyone who got near enough was going to pay. Vash stared into the thief's crimson and jet eyes, he looked just like a scared little boy. She inched right in front of him, unable to say a word. Even if she could've, what good would it have done? She couldn't change what had happened to the young Cajun up until now. But maybe she could change his future.  
  
Vash took a deep breath and reached deep down with in herself. She would beat the Cajun at his own game. She would counter his negative emotions with some positive emotions of her own. In return for his cold wave of loneliness, pain and self-hatred, she gave him a warm rush of companionship, understanding and unconditional love.  
  
The boy gave a deep soul-cleansing sigh. Try as he might he couldn't out do the girl. She was an old pro.  
  
"How can y'not hate me?" he asked in a voice so low that she barely heard him.  
  
She smiled weakly at the auburn haired thief.  
  
"How can I hate you when I love you so much?" She finally admitted.  
  
They stared at each other in silence as the boy took in her words. He'd finally won his prize, but somehow it just didn't feel right.  
  
"How can ya love me afta de way Ah treated ya, Vashoba?" Remy asked. "Static told me e'eryt'ing. Ah hurt ya real bad. Ah almost killed ya." The last remark was the barest whisper.  
  
Vash flinched involuntarily. She had hoped that her brother had not gotten that far along in the story. The painful memory washed over the girl before she knew better. The Cajun responded accordingly, he lowered his head in shame.  
  
"Remy," Vash began. "That hasn't even happened yet. You-"  
  
"Not ta me, chere." Remy whispered. "But it happened ta you. Ah hurt ya, chere, an' who's ta say Ah still won't? Ah'm fucked up, Vash. Ah don't deserve ta be wit ya. Ah don't even deserve ta be here."  
  
"Remy-" Vash tried. "You wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"An' how do ya know dat?" he asked.  
  
"Because you're not the same Remy LeBeau that I knew. And now we both know better so we can change things for the better." She answered.  
  
"How do ya know Ah'm not de same person, Vashoba?" Remy replied. "Ya don't know me as well as ya t'ink."  
  
"Why is he saying this?" she thought.  
  
If there was anybody she really knew it was Gambit.  
  
"Do ya know dat Ah was seven years old when Ah turned my first trick?" he asked quietly.  
  
Vash was visibly shaken. She knew of Remy's childhood in New Orleans. She knew that no one would take the boy in because of his obvious mutation. The locals had given him the name 'Le Diable Blanc', which means the white devil in French, just because his eyes where a little different. He had never gone into too much detail about his life on the streets. She decided that she would humor him and listen quietly.  
  
"Ah was living wit dis prostitute at the time an' her customers were more interested in me dan her." He said ruefully. "She said dat Ah had ta do it or else we'd be on da street again and she said she needed de money. She made me-"  
  
The boy sighed deeply as if retelling the tale was as painful as living it.  
  
"Remy-" Vash began, but the Cajun cut her off.  
  
"The first time is always de worst." The red eyed boy continued. "The guy said dat he'd teach me e'eryt'ing. He said Ah could practice on him."  
  
Remy ignored the horrified look on the teleporter's face. He just kept going on as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"He hurt me real bad. Dat bitch didn't do nothin' to try an' stop him. She just sat dat dere watchin' her TV like nothin' was happenin'."  
  
Vash stared directly into her friend's crimson and jet eyes. She could feel the bitter feelings rolling of the Cajun in waves. He needed to say this and he needed her to listen. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she obeyed none the less. She could feel the shift in the Cajun's emotions, the bitterness had begun to fade.  
  
"Ah stayed wit her a while afta dat. In her own fucked up way she was da first real mama Ah ever had. She fed me. She kep' clothes on mah back." He paused briefly. "De police, dey find her in an alley one day, her t'roat slit. Ah was on mah own again den. Until, Jean Luc find me."  
  
Remy paused again and Vash saw a hint of the Cajun's smile. Vash knew how Remy felt about his adopted father Jean-Luc LeBeau. Those had been the only truly happy years of the boy's short life. That was until, Belladonna, the infamous granddaughter of the leader of the Assassins' Guild, showed up. The Guilds. Remy had once told Vash everything about them. Jean-Luc had arranged a truce between his Thieves' Guild and the Assassins' Guild, effectively ending their legendary feud. The truce included the arranged marriage of the Thieves' young prince Remy and the lovely Belladonna.  
  
It was true that Remy had been married once. Belladonna had been Remy's first love and the two of them were eager to get married, but Bell's brother, Julien had other plans. Julien challenged Remy to a fight at the happy couple's reception. You see, Julien knew Remy's little secret. The young prince was a filthy mutant and Julien could not have his one and only sister married to a mutant. Unfortunately, for Remy, this would be the night of one of his greatest regrets.  
  
The first power surge.  
  
Remy's mutant power of kinetically charging inorganic objects emerged when he was only thirteen. Jean-Luc knew of mutants and had been convinced that Remy was one when he'd first laid eyes on the boy. He had kept it a guarded secret as best he could; claiming that the boy's eyes were the only thing abnormal about him.  
  
Remy's gift had matured along with everything else. He'd gained a level of control over it but that fateful night was another story. Everything had happened so fast that he couldn't rightly recall what really happened. All he knew was that he caused a hell of an explosion, killing Julien and who knows how many others. But he hadn't meant to, but none of that mattered to the Assassins, they wanted the mutant's blood. Jean-Luc convinced them to have mercy and they only banished the boy from New Orleans and his adopted family forever. Of course, this meant that according to the Assassins, he and Bell's marriage was nonexistent.  
  
His mutation had cost him everything once again. It always had.  
  
He left New Orleans with nothing more than the thieving skills that Jean-Luc had taught him. Those skills, coupled with the Cajun's superior agility and flexibility, had made the Remy a superb thief. But he was only able to survive but for so long working for others, until his employers discovered that he was a mutant.  
  
He was in St. Louis at the time, bumming around, when it happened again.  
  
Another power surge. The first time this had happened, Remy had not been aware of the feeling. The tingling sensation that spread throughout his entire body, usually the sensation had only been located in his fingertips, the feeling of intense heat, and then the feeling of exploding but not. He felt it coming before hand and it scared him senseless. So he ran to the only place that he'd ever felt safe, besides Jean-Luc's, a local Catholic Church. Jean-Luc had always drug the boy to church in New Orleans for Sunday mass. He remembered the delicate statues and beautiful stained glass. He'd never felt so safe in all his short years. He would go there now and pray for a better ending than he had gotten before. The priest had tired to calm the boy, but there was nothing to be done. Remy's power had grown too far out of his control. The church was nearly destroyed, taking the kindly priest's life in the process.  
  
Even after some semblance of normality was restored to Remy's 'gift', he refused to ever use his mutations again. That meant that his thieving days were over. Which left but one option for the obvious homo-superior; he'd return to the life he'd known before becoming someone's child. He was attractive in his own way. Men seemed to like him even with his odd colored eyes; besides, once a whore, always a whore.  
  
But that was until Nathaniel found him. That was before Nathaniel saved him.  
Dr. Nathaniel Essex, the mad scientist. He was a geneticist. He helped Remy when no one else would. No one had ever really explained to the boy what exactly he was. All Remy knew was sometimes when he touched things, they went 'BOOM'. Essex explained everything to Remy. He told him that he was an Omega class mutant, one of the most powerful in the world. Unfortunately, for Remy, his mind was no longer capable of fully controlling his immense powers. The good doctor promised the thief that he could give him treatment to dampen his abilities. Of course, after all the awful things that had happened, the boy jumped at the idea. He was from then on an Alpha class mutant, still very strong, but no where near as unstable and he was forever in the mad scientist's debt.  
  
To even the score, Essex enlisted Remy to build a team of his very own mercenaries, called the Marauders. This is where the story becomes familiar to Vash. This would be the beginning of one of Remy's greatest regrets.  
  
The Morlock Massacre was the mutant equivalent to the 9-11 disaster. Essex had used the Cajun's strong sense of self-confidence in his skills to trick him into finding out where it was that a group of mutants were hiding. He told the young thief that he only wanted study the group and that no harm would be done. That, of course was a HUGE lie. Remy didn't even realize what was going to happen until it was far too late. He tried his best to intervene, he had the scars to prove it, but to no avail. The Morlocks were slaughtered by the Marauders, all because Essex thought that they were an inferior breed.  
  
In the end, this was the reason why Remy LeBeau had taken his Stormy up on her offer to come to the mansion. He had hoped that one day he could repent for his terrible mistake and for his life in general. He could become someone else that even he could stand to look at in the mirror. He would be brave and unselfish. He would be an X-Men. He would make sure that no other mutant would have to go through what he had to survive. But now he knew that would never be. His new friends would soon find out about his terrible secret. He would be judged and convicted by his teammates and left in a frozen wasteland to die by the one woman he thought might truly love him.  
  
"Ah deserve e'eryt'ing dats comin' ta me, chere." Remy concluded. "But Ah most definitely don' deserve you."  
  
Vash stared into the snow at her feet; hopefully, it would have the answer she most desperately needed. 'What to say now?'  
  
"Ah can see why Ah loved ya, Vashoba." Remy whispered softly.  
  
Vash looked up at him with teary eyes. Remy stared into those glowing orbs and he knew that he couldn't really leave. He would do what he hadn't done in the future, he would tell the X-Men everything and pray that they would let him stay. He also knew at that moment that any hopes of a real relationship with Vash were gone. He couldn't hurt her the way his future self had.  
  
"But Ah can' let y'love me." He said raising to his feet.  
  
She watched his boots as they disappeared toward the mansion. Funny how just a while ago, Remy was the one sitting under this tree in need of consolation, now here she was. She was his Pit'e Ange' and she was supposed to always be there. He was supposed to always be there for her. How could he not want her? He'd always wanted her. The slim girl picked herself off of the ground. She'd never felt so empty in her life. For the first time in almost two years, she felt truly alone. She felt cold down to her very bones; she hadn't realized she been outside so long. She trudged sadly back to the mansion. She didn't have it in her to 'port.  
  
"No more crude sex-related comments. No more 'unwanted' kisses, grabs and caresses. No more beautiful glowing red eyes to turn her insides out." She thought.  
  
She suddenly realized that in all her time with the Cajun thief, future and past, it wasn't him that had depended on her, it was her that had depended on him.  
  
"He doesn't want me." A small voice squeaked in her mind.  
  
Another more rational voice countered, it sounded strangely like her brother, Static. "Of course he wants you. But he already sees what you refuse to. You two are just no good together. He needs to figure some things out and so do you."  
  
It made such perfect sense now. In the future, Remy had been sort of a father figure. Logan was great, but nowhere near as affectionate as the Cajun was. It was a weird relationship, of course.  
  
"How many people do you know that WILLINGLY have sex with their fathers?"  
  
"God." She sighed aloud. "I'm a freak."  
  
However, this Remy wasn't like the older one. He was much sweeter, gentler. It wasn't just raw lust she saw in those oddly beautiful eyes; it was something much softer. She loved him hanging around. She realized that she had truly enjoyed their odd friendship.  
  
"Well that's completely fucked now." She thought, sighing loudly.  
  
She didn't even notice that she'd taken a left at the kitchen door instead of a right. She didn't even notice the sinking feeling as she descended the staircase that lead to the basement, instead of the level feeling of walking down the hall to her room.  
  
****  
  
Jonothon Starsmore was glowing and it wasn't from the field of psionic energy contained in his chest. The London Goth's pale skin glowed under the light of the television; he'd fallen asleep with it on again. He'd probably been waiting up for her. She knew he wouldn't have troubled her about what had happened outside. He would just say; 'Yer okay, ducks?' and hold her until she felt better. Which was in actuality a huge thing on the boy's part? Vash sensed how hard it was for him. He said his family was never big on touching and after the accident; it became even harder for him. Nevertheless, he had tried so hard with her. Imagine a serious toucher who is best friends with a serious non-toucher. The teenaged teleporter smiled to herself. She had a warm spot in her heart for the boy. He was so very beautiful and he really had no clue. Hiding in the basement like this when he had a beautiful girlfriend waiting upstairs.  
  
"Paige?" she thought. "What does he see in her anyways? They can't possibly have anything in common."  
  
That strange Static sounding voice returned, "You are so jealous!" it teased. "I mean you're like glowing green!"  
  
"Am not!" She retaliated. She exhaled loudly.  
  
"And just when did I fall for Jono?" she thought to herself. "No way girly, you're not gonna fuck this up like ya did with Remy. We're just friends. Period. The last thing that boy needs it to be in another fucked up relationship. Besides he has his lovely, blonde, Kentucky Fried Chicken eatin' girlfriend for that now." She smirked.  
  
*Wot's that about chicken, love? *  
  
Vash turned around to see a pair of glazed big brown cow eyes staring at her.  
  
"Nothing." She whispered.  
  
*So yer stayin' the night, then? *  
  
"Sure." She answered. "Scoot over."  
  
The Brit obeyed. Vash climbed into bed facing her bandaged friend and just smiled contently and Jono crinkled back.  
  
*Yer okay, then, ducks? *  
  
"I am now." She replied before closing her eyes.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Chapter Fourteen will be up soon as I can get my life together. Computer died and now I can only type and post at school, but I am writing by hand all the time.  
  
Up Next: "The Morning View and The Love Bunny-Part One" it's a trilogy.  
  
PS: Sorry for all the Remyness, I am a closet fan. Also I have just fallen for Jono as well, so I might go on a Chamberfest soon too. Just a warning. Don't worry, the next chappie has a lot of Kurt and Storm and some Jono and Paige thrown in for fun. 


	14. The Morning View and The Love Bunny Part...

"The Morning View and the Love Bunny- Part One"  
  
***Warning: Full o' lovin'. If that sort of thing disturbs you, please don't read. ***  
  
[Kurt and Storm]  
  
Kurt Wagner inhaled deeply. He had always loved the way morning smelt. Whether it was in his homeland of Germany, or his new home in Westchester, New York, morning always smelt amazing. The wonderful morning scent was even better when sniffed from Ororo's windowsill.  
  
Kurt was deliriously happy. Things could not have been better for the blue, tailed mutant. His Sturmliebe was really acting like a mother as of late. She was always talking about the kids and planning family outings. It would seem that she was more that warming up to the twins, Static especially.  
  
Kurt on the other hand had come quite partial to Vashoba. He was teaching her to fence. Something that apparently he had never gotten the chance to teach the girl when she was younger. She was so excited when he first let her hold the foil and he was just so excited by the whole situation. Kurt loved being a dad.  
  
And they were so beautiful, his children. Vashoba a radiate beauty just like her mother, but still very different in so many ways. Kurt compared his daughter to her mother. Vash's lovely golden skin in comparison to Ororo's ebony and her long charcoal locks verses Storm's ivory tresses. They both were so very lovely. And then there was Isaac, his son, he was a sweet boy but quite a know it all.  
  
"Wonder where he gets that from?" Kurt muttered.  
  
Kurt also realized that he was glad that his children had not been born with blue skin and spade tipped tails. Though they had inherited some of his less obvious mutations, he was relieved that they had not been subject to the abuse he had suffered. He did feel bad for having these thoughts. He had always been the one that had encouraged the more NOTICEABLE mutants at the school that they were not to be ashamed of their appearance and that they were beautiful inside and out. Yet here he was grateful that his children looked somewhat NORMAL.  
  
The former circus boy shook those thoughts away. This was no time to dwell on such things. In the beginning he and Storm had questioned many things about the children's inherited traits and upbringing for that matter, Storm had later reassured him that the Goddess had a reason for everything and they were not the ones to question it. Despite the couple's very different beliefs, even he couldn't argue with that.  
  
"But my children were raised by a wolverine." Kurt thought with a smile.  
  
Herr Wagner heard his lover stir.  
  
"God, she is beautiful" he thought. "Wrapped in nothing but a sheet. Ah, it is a lovely morning."  
  
Ororo Munroe smiled broadly at the sight of her ruffle-haired boyfriend. She had convinced him to stay the night again, which hadn't been as difficult as of late.  
  
"Guten Morgen, mien liebe." Kurt beamed.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, dear." Storm replied.  
  
"Ah, ja, it is St. Valentine's." the German grinned.  
  
The teleporter left his perch at the window and lay next to his lover in the bed. He ran his three fingered hand her through sleep tussled hair.  
  
"So, Sturmliebe, are you free today?" Kurt asked while suggestively wangling his eyebrows.  
  
Ororo's head rolled back as she erupted in laughter. Kurt loved her deep husky laugh as well as her long neck; in fact, he loved many other parts of her body.  
  
"Kurt you know I can never resist you when you do that." She purred as she threw aside the bed sheets that had barely covered her in the first place.  
  
Storm could hear the beginnings of a low growl in Kurt's throat. The ebony skinned goddess got on all four and stalked toward her bedmate.  
  
"I've been thinking," She began.  
  
"Ja?" Kurt force out. Funny how constricted his throat was feeling all of a sudden.  
  
"Maybe we should get married."  
  
With that Kurt hit the floor and Storm peeped over the side of the bed at her lover.  
  
"Kurt?" she smiled. "Are you alright?"  
  
****  
  
[Static and Jubilation]  
  
Static awoke feeling a little warmer that usual. It took him a while to remember just what had happened the night before. He and Jubilee had snuck out to the boathouse last night for some privacy. And the reason he was feeling so warm was because the small Asian girl was currently wrapped around him like a barnacle. He smiled to himself at the sight of the girl. Jubilee had most definitely been one of the greatest parts of his impromptu trip through time, aside from his parents. She was fun, crazy, brilliant, and extremely affectionate; all things that Static loved in a woman. Jubilee groaned sleepily before finally opening her eyes. She was greeted by a pair of electric blue eyes.  
  
"Morning, honey." She purred. "What time is it?"  
  
"Well," Static drawled. "It's morning. Other then that I'm not real sure."  
  
Jubilee chuckled. "Well, then, Happy Valentine's, my precious."  
  
The two of them struggled upright, the couch no longer felt as comfortable as it had seemed last night. Jubilee glanced at her watch, the only thing that she had managed to keep on last night.  
  
"Shit!" she chirped.  
  
Static watched in silent amusement as his completely nude girlfriend fumbled around the room for her clothes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he finally asked.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Rogue in the danger room twenty minutes ago!"  
  
"You guys schedule work outs on Valentine's Day?" he asked.  
  
"Have ta look good for our men don't we?" she replied.  
  
After finally getting somewhat presentable, the Chinese girl sprung over to her new lover and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Sorry ta love ya an' leave ya," she smirked. "But-"  
  
"Sure." Static interrupted. "It's cool. 'Sides it makes me feel all dirty and sexy."  
  
"Anytime," Jubilee added as she headed for the door. "I've got something for ya later, okay."  
  
"Until then, me lady."  
  
Static watched Jubes shoot across the mansion's absurdly huge lawn and sighed deeply, the lights flickered. He was most definitely in love with the girl. And last night had been perfect. He hadn't expected anything to happen really, short of some heavy kissing and wondering hands, but Jubilation "Sex Kitten" Lee had had other plans. She had been hell bent on deflowering her pure virginal boyfriend and used every trick up her sleeve to get the job done. She had always said that he should loosen up, now he was as loose as a goose, cool as a- anyway. Static sighed at the thought of it all, the lights flickered. He pulled his t-shirt back on. Today was his first real Valentine's Day and he had to make it special for his lover. Unfortunately, for the wild haired electrokinetic, he hadn't the foggiest idea how. With the mansion's resident Cajun Casanova out of commission for lord knows how long, he would have to turn to someone else for advice, but who?  
  
Static exhaled loudly, the lights flickered. He headed out of the door, shoes in hand. Maybe this solution could only be solved by the Council.  
  
****  
  
[Kurt and Storm]  
  
Kurt's grin nearly split his face in half. He couldn't believe it. Could this day possibly get any better? Had his beloved Sturmliebe really just proposed marriage?  
  
"I was just thinking," Storm continued. "We've been together almost two years, Kurt, and I love you so much. Besides, we do have children now."  
  
Storm rewrapped herself in the bed sheet and joined her Kurtie Pooh on the floor. She smiled when she looked into those wide yellow eyes. Kurt's mouth opened and closed as he pondered what to say next.  
  
"It's okay, Kurt." Storm sighed. "You don't have to say anything. It's just something I've been thinking about."  
  
"Nien! Nien!" Kurt finally spoke. "It's just- I'm just a little surprised. This was not how I expected it to happen at all."  
  
"Wha-" but before Storm could respond her boyfriend put a finger to her mouth.  
  
"Wait." Kurt smiled. "Just wait here."  
  
Bamf.  
  
Storm coughed after inhaling the grayish purple haze left behind. She climbed back onto the edge of the bed and waited patiently, just as her boyfriend had asked. Seconds later, the teleporter reappeared right in front of her, with one of his hands tucked closely behind his back. The weather witch raised an elegant brow.  
  
"What are you hiding there, Kurt." She said with a beaming smile.  
  
"Hush, me lady." Kurt grinned. "I have been waiting to do this for a while now."  
  
****  
  
[Jono and Vash/Paige]  
  
*Yer know, yer really should get ta know yer new roommate, love.* Jono projected after exiting the bathroom. *She can't be all that bad.*  
  
Vash looked up at her damp friend while tying her boot strings.  
  
"You think that's why I don't sleep in my room any more?" She asked.  
  
*'onestly, I really don't know but, it could definitely be a possibility.*  
  
"Wanda seems cool." Vash replied. "She just talks in her sleep is all."  
  
Jono laughed. *Well, so do I but, that doesn't keep yer from bunkin' wit me, ducks.*  
  
Vash smiled at the sound of Jono's cackling laugh echoing in her head.  
  
"Well your dreams aren't so traumatic." She responded.  
  
*Wot do yer mean by that?* Chamber's psi-voice chirped.  
  
"Nevermind." Vash said as she pulled on her jacket. "It's Valentine's Day, Jono; maybe ya should do something with Paige today."  
  
*Ugh!* Jono groaned. *Don't remind me!*  
  
Vash raised an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Trouble in paradise, Jonothon?"  
  
*No. But I hate Valentine's!* Jono's eyes crinkled.  
  
Vash identified this response as a grimace. She was getting pretty good at deciphering the many faces of Jono. The boy had been blessed with very expressive eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with a little assorted chocolate and few love poems?" Vash asked.  
  
*I don't know.* Jono groaned. *The whole thing just seems so fake. It's just an excuse for spending money on horribly pink things.* He cringed his nose in distaste.  
  
Vash loved Jono's long pointy nose.  
  
"The antithesis of everything you stand for, huh, Starsmore?" Vash giggled. "Get over yourself, Chamber! You're dating a horribly pink thing!"  
  
Jono's eyes crinkled. "Now that was most definitely a smile." Vash thought to herself.  
  
The telepath shook his head in defeat.  
  
*As always yer right, love.* Jono admitted.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go up topside." The raven haired teleporter said. "And remember, Jono, today is a day of love." She kissed his aristocratic nose goodbye.  
  
Jono rolled his eyes and Vash disappeared with a-  
  
Bamf.  
  
Vash reappeared right outside of the basement door, scaring one Paige Guthrie half to death. The Kentucky girl chocked on the acrid yellow smoke.  
  
"Sorry, Guthrie." Vash apologized.  
  
Paige's sky blue eyes narrowed into thin slits, before widening again. She forced a large slightly manic smile across her pink lips and tilted her head to the left slightly.  
  
"Is Jonothon down there?" Paige asked, her southern drawl dripping with sour honey.  
  
"Yeah." Vash answered, as her eyes lowered to find what Paige had clutched to her chest.  
  
Vash chuckled softly. "Yeah, Guthrie, Jono's down there."  
  
"Good." The blonde replied happily.  
  
Vash stepped aside and let the farm girl pass.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Guthrie!" Vash called down to Paige before heading down the hall.  
  
Paige mumbled to herself as she plotted down the stairs.  
  
"Why was she always down here anyway?" Paige thought. "Jono never asked me to stay over.  
  
"Fucking whore!" She muttered aloud.  
  
*'ello, Sunshine.* Jono projected from behind his door.  
  
"I'll never got used ta that." Paige thought.  
  
She recreated her bright smile and opened the door.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, baby!" She chirped, thrusting her arms forward.  
  
The pale boy's eyes widened.  
  
"It's for you, Jonothon." Paige beamed.  
  
Jono tentatively reached for the offending object. It was a fuzzy hot pink bunny with 'I Love You' stitched onto its belly. Jono imagined the sight of his pale black leather clad image clutching a hot pink bunny was laughable to say the least.  
  
*Thanks, love.* Jono croaked.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." The farm girl said.  
  
Paige grabbed her boyfriend's arm.  
  
"Now what do ya have planned for today, baby?" she asked.  
  
She could hear Chamber's telepathic stammer.  
  
*I- I 'aven't really thought 'bout it 'onestly.*  
  
Paige gave a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Well, I have some ideas." She offered, looking at the Goth seductively.  
  
Starsmore raised an inquisitive brow.  
  
****  
  
[Jamie and Rahne]  
  
Jamie Madrox waited patiently in the kitchen. He had seen many of his friends and fellow classmates come and go but he had yet to see the one he had been waiting for. The small boy's face lit up when the girl of his dreams entered the room.  
  
"Rahne!" He erupted, springing up from his seat.  
  
"Hiyah, Jamie." Rahne replied, a bit surprised. "Yer been waitin' in her ta ambush me or somethin'?"  
  
Jamie reveled in the redheaded girl's Scottish brogue, but then he remembered-  
  
"Oh!" Jamie cried. "This is for you."  
  
Jamie outstretched his arms, raising a pink envelope in front of Wolfsbane's face. The wolf girl's green eyes sparkled.  
  
"Fer me?" she chirped. "I never woulda've guessed it."  
  
The small girl ripped into the envelope with animalistic ferocity. A huge feral grin spread across her face when she extracted her prize. It was a card with a big red heart on the front. It was a crude rendition but sweet nonetheless. It read 'Happy Valentine's Day!'.  
  
"Open it! Open it!" Jamie crowed.  
  
Rahne complied. She was greeted with the sweetest massage.  
  
Roses are Red-  
  
Violets are Blue-  
  
Will U be mine?-  
  
I really like U.  
  
"Aww, Jamie." Rahne sniffed. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me."  
  
Rahne embarrassed the boy roughly. Jamie whispered in her ear.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Rahne?"  
  
"Of course I will, silly." She answered.  
  
From the doorway the new couple could hear applause. They turned to find Isaac Wagner standing there pretending to wipe his eyes.  
  
"That was beautiful, Jamie." Static joked. "You pimp, you."  
  
"Bugger off, Static!" Wolfsbane barked.  
  
"Sure," Static replied. "Oh, and Jamie meeting in my room in ten; super secret Council stuff." The black haired boy departed with a wink.  
  
****  
  
[Kurt and Storm]  
  
Kurt kneeled before his lover, left hand still hidden behind him.  
  
"My Sturmliebe," he began. "You have made these last two years wunderful. I have never been so happy and I hope I have made you happy too."  
  
Storm nodded happily, her eyes tearing up.  
  
"I was wundering if you would do me the honor of being my wife?" Kurt concluded his marriage proposal by revealing the engagement ring that had been hidden behind his back. He stared into the goddess's eyes expectantly.  
  
Storm smiled brightly and accepted the ring.  
  
"Oh, Kurt." She gasped. "It's beautiful.  
  
Storm nearly burst into tears. It could not have been more perfect if she'd planned it herself.  
  
"Of course, I'll marry you, Kurt!" she said as she leapt into the German's arms.  
  
****  
  
[Vash and Ray?]  
  
Vashoba stared blankly at her bed. On it was some dozen roses, a big red heart full of chocolates and a teddy bear.  
  
"Uh, Maximoff?" the charcoal haired girl sputtered.  
  
Wanda looked up from her book.  
  
"That weird blonde guy brought that stuff in here." The scarlet clad Goth said before replacing her headphones.  
  
"Wanda!" Vash screamed to be heard.  
  
When that failed, she walked over to her roommate's bed and removed her head phones.  
  
"Wanda!" she repeated. "What weird blonde boy?"  
  
"I don't remember his name." Wanda groaned.  
  
Vash picked up the card that was attached to the chocolates. It read-  
  
When I think of you-  
  
Sparks start to fly!-  
  
When I think of you-  
  
My, My, My!-  
  
When I think of you-  
  
My heart starts to thump!-  
  
When I think of you-  
  
Bump, Bump, Bump!-  
  
Will you be my Valentine?  
  
-Berzerker  
  
PS: Let's Bamf! Somewhere together tonite.  
  
Vash's jaw dropped and Wanda sprang up to grab the card before Vash hit the bed.  
  
"What does it say?!" the Scarlet Witch screamed as she proceeded to read the card.  
  
"Ray?" was all Vash could say as she dropped to her bed and examined the roses. "Where did he get the money for these?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Wanda scoffed.  
  
****  
  
[Author's note:]  
  
More chaos just waiting to ensue. More Storm and Kurt. More Jono and Paige. The Super Secret Council meeting. More Vash and Ray? Plus, Remy's Valentine's Note. And just who is Wanda's Valentine? Oh, and everyone's favorite couple, Scott and Logan. (Ha, you thought I was going to say Bobby and Rogue, Aww hell how 'bout them too.)  
  
*Thanks to Beam for Berzerker's hilarious Valentine's poem.  
  
*Jamie's was written by Moi of course. 


	15. The Morning View and The Love Bunny Part...

"The Morning View and the Love Bunny-Part Two"  
  
****Author's Note****: Something kinky this way comes. (Don't read Jono and Paige's section if you're pure or afraid of intimacy.)  
  
Rogue stepped into the shower and let the scolding water sooth away all her aches and pains. Her normal Saturday morning Danger Room session with Jubilee had banged her up quite a bit. So, the hot shower felt amazing after her rigorous workout. Marie was finally feeling more optimistic about the day. Today was Valentine's and she was positive that Bobby had something special planned. Her Iceman was a bit of a prankster and a klutz at times but she was sure that today he would be serious and romantic. A girl could hope, couldn't she?  
  
As she lathered up, she began to run through all of the possible thoughtful things that Bobby could come up with, but try as she might they always ended up with a horrendous outcome. A romantic candle light dinner that would unfortunately end up in an inferno that would put St. John to shame. Only to be extiquished by a patented Bobby Ice Up © leaving her and their scorched supper in a block of ice. That would be a good way to ruin a Valentine's Day. But before she could concoct another dangerous liaison she was shocked back into reality by the last of the mansion's hot water giving way to a cruel blast of cold. The poor southern girl nearly fell out of the shower; she could not get out fast enough. She screamed and threw her washcloth to the floor in disgust.  
  
"Dammit!" she grunted as she went for towel, and then thought better of it.  
  
She stood there stark naked and looked at herself approvingly. She primped and preened in her bathroom's full length mirror. Kitty's idea of course; the girl was so vain.  
  
"Ah am ratha spectacular, ain't Ah?" she beamed. "And tonite Bobby just might find out just how spectacular Ah really am."  
  
"Oh really?" A familiar voice interrupted.  
  
Rogue nearly jumped out of her notoriously dangerous skin. She quickly went for her towel before realizing just who had interrupted her 'alone' time.  
  
"Jubilee!" she said as she ignored her towel and walked proudly into their room, blushing furiously all the while.  
  
"So," Jubes began. "Ya gonna finally tell him?"  
  
"Ah think tonite is as good a time as any." Rogue answered as she rummaged through her underwear drawer.  
  
Jubilee grinned broadly. "Alas," the Chinese girl chirped. "I couldn't wait 'til today for my Boo."  
  
Rogue raised a curious brow.  
  
"Ya guys already did it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, and it was amazing! Gotta love those electrokinetics. Lucky for me Static came along or I mighta ended up with Ray. Ugh!" Jubes said before resuming her beaming smile.  
  
"But, nevermind me and Isaac. How are you going to tell Bobby?" Jubilee asked.  
  
The young woman known as Rogue had finally learned to control her mutation. After the arrival of Jonothon Starsmore, Professor Xavier had begun giving counseling sessions to his young pupils. He believed that all the student's powers were controllable to some extent. And in Rogue's case, the Professor hypothesized that there was no way that nature would create creatures that were unable to reproduce. If mutants were the next step in evolution then how could they continue to evolve if they weren't able to touch or be touched? Amazingly, his hypothesis had actually paid off, after weeks of training she reached a breakthrough, she found her switch.  
  
Deep in every mutant's mind there is a switch that turns their respective mutant abilities on and off. And now Marie knew exactly were hers was. Unfortunately for her session mate, Jono, it wasn't that easy. If he cut his powers off that huge hole in his chest would most definitely be a problem. So still he remained. Marie felt bad, but what could she do? She was just so excited that she could now get laid. Jono could still get laid. Now they both could get laid. Getting laid could solve everyone's problems.  
  
****  
  
[Jono's Room]  
  
*Oh Christ!*  
  
Jonothon Starsmore writhed and arched his back against the mattress. Paige was driving him crazy. The things that girl could do with her mouth. If Jono had had a mouth at the moment, he would have been grinning like a fool.  
  
Paige knew exactly what she was doing. She had to remind Jono just who his REAL girlfriend was and if that meant breaking her family strict 'No sex until marriage' rule then so be it. It's not like she was actually having sex with Jono anyway. Blowjobs don't count. Right?  
  
*Oh, God!*  
  
"Jonothon's certainly very vocal," the girl thought. "So ta speak."  
  
She set the thought aside and continued her up and down motions. Then she vaguely thought about how it was that she knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
"Maybe Jubilation was right." She thought. "Maybe all women do have instinctual BJ abilities."  
  
*OH GOD! OH GOD! JES-!*  
  
Jono long thin arms flung around wildly before he suddenly drove them down into the mattress and dung his nails into the comforter.  
  
*Don't touch 'er. Don't touch 'er!* he reminded himself. *She said don't touch 'er!*  
  
For some strange reason, Paige thought that if Jono didn't touch her it wouldn't make what she was going so bad.  
  
"Well, I had to take off my top." She thought to herself. "It was the only way he could get it up. Its okay he touched my breasts right? He's not the first person to do that. I can still wear white at our wedding right?"  
  
Paige pushed away those negative thoughts. Of course she could still wear white at their wedding; she was STILL a virgin. But just as she was feeling at ease with herself, something AWFUL happened.  
  
Jono couldn't take it anymore. It had been too long since he had felt this good. He was so close, he could feel it.  
  
*OH, FUCK!*  
  
Jono instinctively tilted upward and grabbed the back of Paige's head and pushed her down.  
  
Before Paige could protest she felt an extremely hot blast of liquid fill her mouth. He eyes went wide with surprise. She sprang upright and struggled to speak, accidentally swallowing the HORRID stuff. She gasped in disgust. She was speechless.  
  
Jono fell back into the mattress and gave a huge mental sigh. He felt like he was floating. He was groggy; yeah that was it. It was the only excuse he could think of for what he did next.  
  
*Oh Vash.*  
  
It was quiet mind you, compared to Jono's normal psi-tone, but Paige heard him nonetheless.  
  
Jono's big brown eyes got even bigger, if that's possible, when he realized what he'd just said. He sat up slowly to find Paige staring at him blankly.  
  
She didn't scream or yell. That's what scared him. She just quietly got up and got dressed. Jono was speechless. He just watched her leave the room.  
  
*Oh, Bloody 'ell!* he erupted as soon as the door closed and he fell back into the bed.  
  
****  
  
[Static and Iceman's Room]  
  
The room was filled to full capacity by what seemed like the entire teenaged male population of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
"I will now call roll for the 10th official meeting of the Super Secret Council," Bobby Drake said in his best 'this-is-important' tone. "-Artie, Ray, Jamie, Roberto, Sam, Lance, Todd, Piotr,-Where's Remy?"  
  
"Ah tried ta get him ta come outta his room, but he wouldn't even open da door." Sam answered sadly.  
  
Bobby exhaled loudly. "A moment of silence for our fallen comrade."  
  
After a moment Bobby continued. "Ok then, Jones, - And where the hell is Jono?"  
  
"I went down there to get him but he wouldn't open the door." Jamie offered. "And Paige was in there with him and she told me to get lost."  
  
Cannonball went to open his mouth but thought better of it. Besides he had nothing to worry about, his sister knew the rules. They were probably just in a heated debate about conservation. Paige was always concerned with those kinds of things. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.  
  
"Doesn't anyone respect the holiness of the Council anymore?" Bobby groaned. "Fine then, would you please read the minutes for the last meeting Todd."  
  
"Yo!" the mint skinned boy said in response. "First off, afta much heated debate we all decided dat Tabby had a much nicer ass dan Kitty. Sorry, Pete."  
  
"Dat's okay, I still prefer quality over quantity." The Russian replied.  
  
"Your loss. Then we decided that Amara is a bitch." Todd began.  
  
"Fuck all ya'll. She's just misunderstood." Lance interrupted. "I can change her."  
  
"Please." Ray groaned.  
  
"We also declared dat every Friday night would be declared 'Porno Nite' and dat each one of us would be assigned a Friday ta provide da flick." Todd continued.  
  
All of the young 'men' erupted in approval.  
  
"It's your night next week, Roberto." Bobby reminded the Brazilian boy.  
  
"Excellent." Roberto responded in Montgomery Burns fashion.  
  
"Now, that that's outta of the way," Bobby offered. "Is there any new business?"  
  
"Yeah, just what do you get a princess for Valentine's anyway?" Lance asked.  
  
"An attitude adjustment?" Ray offered with a snicker.  
  
"Fuck you, Crisp!" Avalanche barked.  
  
The crowd of assembled boys started shouting and cursing at one another, this prompted Static to groan and bury his face in his hands. He had finally had enough.  
  
"Hay!" he screamed. "Can we get some order here?!" and the lights flickered.  
  
That got everyone's attention.  
  
"I have new business." Static said after regaining his composure.  
  
"Yeah, you guys," Bobby said. "Me and Static need help thinking of something romantic to do for our women."  
  
"An' you're askin' us?" Sam asked.  
  
"Point taken." Bobby replied.  
  
Bobby rose from his seat. "C'mon Static, lets go get a woman's opinion."  
  
"Meeting adjourned people." Static said as he and Bob exited the room.  
  
****  
  
[Vash and Wanda's Room]  
  
The pale girl with the short black auburn streaked hair stared at Vash with her eerie blue eyes. This was seriously putting a damper on the teleporter's creative juices. She dropped her pen, annoyed and looked up at her audience.  
  
"What do you want Maximoff?" she asked in her 'polite-but-still-might-kill- you' voice.  
  
"What are you doing?" the Scarlet Witch asked.  
  
"Writing." Vash answered dryly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A letter." she groaned.  
  
"To who, Ray?" Wanda asked.  
  
"No, not that it's any of your business." Vash replied as she went back to her letter.  
  
"Oh, you're writing to Remy aren't you?" Wanda concluded.  
  
Vash's head shot up and her yellow eyes grew wide.  
  
"You still love him don't ya?" Wanda asked.  
  
"I-" Vash stammered and then growled low in her throat. "Did you want something, Maximoff?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Vash could see the faint hint of a blush across the girl's nearly white skin. She was disturbed to say the least.  
  
"Some pointers on how to write a love letter." Wanda added.  
  
"And just who are you writing to?" Vash asked suspiciously.  
  
"You have to promise not to get weird on me." Wanda pleaded.  
  
"Fine! Spill it." Vash agreed.  
  
"Boom Boom." Wanda uttered, it was barely above a whisper but Vash heard her anyway of course.  
  
"TABITHA!" Vash screamed.  
  
"Shhh!" Wanda erupted. "Vash! Lower your muthafucking voice!"  
  
"Sorry." Vash said with a huge grin. "So you're gay, huh?"  
  
"No," Wanda replied. "I'm bi."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That bother you?" Wanda asked.  
  
"No." Vash answered. "So," she began, "Do ya think I'm hot?"  
  
"You're alright." Wanda laughed.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Vash gasped. "That's it?"  
  
"Yeah!" Wanda laughed. "Besides I wouldn't feel comfortable rooming with someone that I was attracted to."  
  
"Fair enough." Vash conceded.  
  
****  
  
[Sometime later that day in Remy's room]  
  
Remy LeBeau had been hiding in his room for almost a full month now. He had ignored everyone's attempts at getting him to come out. Amazingly, Logan had been the only one not to bother him. The guy had even brought food to his door. He had totally fallen behind in his classes. This was not good if he had any hope of finally getting his diploma this year, but at this point those things didn't matter. He was in the deepest depression that he had ever faced in his young life. Oh, he had been depressed before but nothing like this. Those other times had been because his life sucked so much ass. But now this was different. He had a new life that wasn't really so bad. The only thing was that now he was depressed because he knew that some how, some way he was going to fuck it up. And if he stayed locked in his room there was no way that he could do that.  
  
A month ago, Remy went to Charles Xavier and told him everything about his horrid past. He lowered his shields and let the man into his troubled mind in hopes that he would be forgiven at least on some level. Xavier had reassured the Cajun that he was still very much welcome at the mansion and that he would tell the others in due time. But ever since then Remy had begun to have a hard time keeping his shields under control, it wasn't the professor's fault. The boy was tired, his soul was tired. And living in the house with a bunch of overly emotional teenagers was not helping the Acadian at all. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind. So he stayed in his room, trying to regain some semblance of normality and as of yet not fairing very well.  
  
Just as he was about to give up on life completely, he heard someone at his door. They didn't knock but he knew they were there. He could fell the emotions rolling off of this person, who was most definitely a girl. It was his Vashoba and she was extremely nervous. Remy felt love radiating from the young teleporter and he sighed in relief. She made him feel good. Better than he had in a long time now. He had forgotten how great Vash could make him feel. But still he didn't say a word.  
  
Nor did she. As far as she knew, Remy didn't even know she was there. She held a piece of paper in her hand and took a deep breath. Vash slipped the paper underneath the Cajun's door.  
  
Remy rolled out of bed and drug himself to the door. He glanced around, took in his surroundings and cringed at the state of his room. Pizza boxes and dirty clothes were thrown about. The smell of stale air and old bedding. He sighed to himself and bent down and picked up the note. He returned to his bed and flopped down. He was almost too afraid to read it.  
  
My dearest Remy,  
  
I miss your face. Why are you hiding? You shouldn't be afraid of us.  
And definitely not of me. Everyone has been asking about you. They  
know. And we don't hate you. We miss you. I miss you. I just want  
things to be the way they were before, but I won't force you. I know  
you need time. Just hurry up okay. No, I'm just kidding. But seriously  
don't ever think you don't matter, because you do. To me and everybody  
else. And remember, I love you, no matter what.  
  
Your Ninja Gurl,  
  
Vashoba M. Wagner  
  
The Cajun's heart gave a hard thud in his chest. He gave a happy sigh and laid back into bed.  
  
"Ah have got ta change dese sheets!" he thought.  
  
****  
  
[Scott and Logan]  
  
Logan hated Valentine's Day. It was bad enough that he was stuck in this school just brimming with a bunch of hormone fueled teenagers but now they were hormone fueled teenagers with a good excuse to be hormone fueled teenagers. Wolverine didn't even want to think about the amount of humping and slobbering that was going to occur tonight. And he was sure that he would hear every knock, moan, and squeak thanks to his mutation. If Xavier had had any heart he would have let the man have the night off.  
  
But no, it was assumed that the Wolverine wouldn't be busy tonight, being that he didn't have anyone special in his life. Which was true, but he didn't have to rub it in. Now he was in charge of making sure that there was no hanky panky going on around here. SURE. Besides, he wasn't the only one that was going to moping around tonight.  
  
"What about Slim? His woman is dead. He definitely didn't have any plans for tonight." Logan thought to himself.  
  
"I could not possibly expect Scott to tend to the children tonight." Xavier had said to Logan. "It will be difficult enough for the man as it is."  
  
"Everyday is difficult for that man." Logan grunted aloud.  
  
Just then Wolverine caught the scent of aforementioned slacker. He turned the corner and there was Slim hiding in the den in the dark.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Logan thought. "Is he crying? Again!"  
  
Wolverine stalked over to the sniffling crybaby and yanked him out of the chair.  
  
"Logan!" Scott yelled.  
  
"We're going out Slim." Logan grunted in response.  
  
"Screw those fucking delinquents." He thought. "I need a beer." 


	16. The Morning View and The Love Bunny Part...

*****Author's Note*****  
  
This update took me approximately a month to complete. Sorry. I hope it is worth the wait.  
  
*****  
  
"The Morning View and the Love Bunny-Part Three"  
  
If Professor Charles Francis Xavier had been using just and one extremely small section of his psychic abilities to monitor the children, none of this would have ever happened. But why should he have? He had his pet Wolverine, to watch the children and his pet Wolverine would have never let anything as utterly deplorable and what happened happen.  
  
****  
  
"Uh, Hullo, Ray." Vash uttered.  
  
"So." The weird haired blonde began. "Did you get your presents?"  
  
If Vash had not been caught completely off guard by the sudden appearance of Ray she would have seen what was coming long beforehand.  
  
Ray Crisp felt something nick his ear as it whizzed past. He instinctively reached up for his ear, losing his balance and falling sideways against the wall. His back made contact first with the wall, followed shortly by his ass's contact with the floor.  
  
The object in question, which had later been identified as a first edition hard back version of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings trilogy, had narrowly missed taking Ray's ear off only to smack Vash right in the face; Sending the poor girl flying backwards and hitting the floor miserably.  
  
The next thing that Ray could remember was seeing an enraged Paige Guthrie flying through the air with all the grace of a deranged puma, layers of skin whipping behind her like the tail of some humanoid comet. Berzerker could do nothing but cower into the corner, nervously gripping at his ear, eyes wide and full of terror. He was vaguely contented in the fact that he finally knew why Guthrie had been given the codename Husk; such an appropriate name for such and unusual power.  
  
****  
  
It was still early but you would not have been able to tell at Harry's Bar and Grill (1). Scott recognized the name from the hundreds of match books he'd found lying around the mansion shortly after Logan's arrival. He hadn't really been in the mood for going out but Logan had insisted. The man had been growling to himself about kids, hormones and cry babies all the way there. Logan didn't even spare Scott a glance as he sat down with what seemed like a keg of beer. The booth was dark and far away from all the commotion and Scott could see the length of the place from there.  
  
It was a dark, depressing place. Did Logan actually come here as often as the plethora of matchbooks had suggested? What did he have to be so depressed about?  
  
"So how exactly is this supposed to cheer me up?" Scott asked.  
  
"Who said anything about cheering you up?" Logan asked.  
  
Scott groaned loudly. He attempted to get up but Logan stayed him with a slightly rough hand.  
  
"I figured that ya'd feel better if ya didn't have ta deal with those damned kids." Logan muttered into his beer.  
  
"Those kids need to be chaperoned." Scott replied curtly. "You know as well as I do that they can not be trusted."  
  
"Yeah," Logan laughed. "But we'll only be gone for an hour, tops. Okay, Slim?"  
  
Scott sighed and gave in; finally reaching for one of Logan's many beers. He knew he shouldn't be drinking but it was the only thing he could think of to keep his mind off of things. But for some reason he just could not shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.  
  
****  
  
Ororo Munroe and Kurt Wagner were draped across one another like a pair of sleeping newborn puppies. It was by far the cutest thing you would ever want to see. They whispered quietly to one another, as lovers often do. She lazily traced circles in his dense short fur. Ororo had always loved Kurt's fuzziness. When they had first met, she had been so fascinated that she broke from her usual aloofness and had run her hand across his stomach. She should have known then that she was caught; she would be stuck with Kurt Wagner for the rest of her life. She stared at her new engagement ring. Maybe that wasn't so bad, really.  
  
Kurt stared into the weather witch's flashing blue eyes. He could stare into those eyes forever. He could not believe how lucky he was. He was actually going to marry this wonderful creature. But before he could open his mouth to say something utterly beautiful in his native tongue he was interrupted by the sound of a rather large explosion and the trimmers that followed.  
  
Storm and Nightcrawler sprung from bed, dressing hastily and running toward the door.  
  
****  
  
Vash could not breathe. She knew her nose was broken and could feel the blood leaking from it. She felt something heavy on her chest, but her eyes were so swollen and watery that she could not make out her attacker. Everything was happening so fast. Whoever it was, she felt like they were beating her upside her head with a brick. She couldn't concentrate therefore she couldn't teleport. All she could make out was a blur of yellow. And then the world went black.  
  
Paige had transformed her body into a block of granite and was currently pounding furiously on the evil boyfriend stealer. She was enraged. She was hurt. She was so fucking pissed. She could not believe that this horrible bitch had been banging her boyfriend behind her back and smiling in her face all this time like nothing was wrong. She would make her sorry she ever messed with Paige Katherine Ann Guthrie (2).  
  
Ray Crisp just watched it all in shocked horror. His mind was screaming for him to do something, but his body would not comply. The sight was too much for the boy. It was total self-preservation. If he interfered, he was sure that crazy bitch Paige would turn on him.  
  
****  
  
Remy LeBeau, the mutant known as Gambit, cursed himself for not moving faster. Because of the fact that his physic shields were on the frits he had sensed what was about to happen before it actually had. But he had ignored it, as he had with all the other emotions that were wafting throughout the mansion lately. But now he was painfully sorry he had. All those terrible feelings were on him in an instant. His face practically ached in sympathy. He sprung from the bed and grabbed a T-shirt, heading straight for his door.  
  
****  
  
Jono stared at his bedroom door. He was actually afraid to leave. Maybe Paige had come to her senses and was waiting for him on the other side.  
  
Suddenly his mind was hit with a scream so loud, so blood curdling that there was no mistaking what it meant.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Jono recognized the voice and could hear his friend's silent sobs in his head. It was Vash. And she was in a shit load of trouble. He opened up his mind in hopes of pin pointing exactly were she was. She was on the first floor, down by the boys' rooms. Someone was attacking her, but for all the rage and incoherent thoughts, he couldn't figure out who it was. Then finally he put two and two together and made five. He had remembered what he had uttered in the heat of the moment in his girlfriend Paige's presence.  
  
*Oh God, no.* Chamber's psi-voice squeaked. *Paige. No! *  
  
He shot out of the room as fast as his Doc Marten clad feet could carry him.  
  
****  
  
"So," Isaac Wagner said thoughtfully.  
  
"Tabitha-" Bobby Drake finished.  
  
"Well if it isn't Sparky and the Abominable Snowgeek." Tabby said through gritted teeth. "What do you want, Iceboy?"  
  
Tabitha Smith stared down the couple blue eyed mutants in quiet hatred. They had interrupted her private alone time and she was not a happy camper.  
  
"Iceman, Tabby. Iceman!" Bobby erupted, while stamping his feet in a fit of annoyance.  
  
"Bob!" Static whined.  
  
"Whatever." Tabitha groaned. "What. Do. You. Want?"  
  
"We were hoping that you could assist us in planning a romantic evening with our lady friends." The electrokinetic answered.  
  
Tabitha harrumphed in response. The suddenly a wicked smile spread across her face. Iceman recognized this as the prelude to an impending challenge.  
  
"Well, why would you need my help, Icedick?" Tabby smirked. "It's not like you and Roguey can fuck without you dying anyway."  
  
"Well, whore-" Bobby began before Static jumped in.  
  
"Boom Boom." Static interrupted while rolling his eyes. "We just thought that since you seemed to have so much experience dating guys that you might have a better idea of how a good date should go."  
  
"In other words, since you are such a fucking whore, we thought you could tell us the least thing a guy could do to get you to spread your legs." Bobby said bitterly. "Opps, sorry that would be nothing. So let's try for the most he could do."  
  
Static just stared at Bobby in shocked horror. He had no idea that Iceman could be so cold.  
  
"Touché, Drake." Tabitha conceded.  
  
But before she could open her mouth to answer their question, the mutant teens were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream coming from the dorm rooms.  
  
****  
  
"You should definitely wear that." Jubilee laughed.  
  
"Ya think?" Rogue asked with a raised brow. "Ya don't think it's a little bit much?"  
  
Rogue turned and scrutinized her reflection. She had to admit, she looked damn good. She was definitely glad she had bought this dress.  
  
"Hell no!" Jubilee crowed. "Bobby'll shit himself."  
  
"That's not exactly what Ah was going for." Rogue said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Marie!" Jubilee groaned. "Tonight is the night. I know, I know. It sounds really cheesy. But you're eighteen years old. It's time for a little fondling." She said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Ah don't know, Jubes." Rogue said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "What if Bobby isn't really interested? We haven't even talked about it. Ah mean after that kiss- (3)"  
  
"Are you serious?" Jubilee deadpanned. "Believe me, he's interested."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"My boyfriend is his roommate, Rogue!" She smiled. "Guys talk. Besides, Static says that Bobby has serious pent up sexual tension. He says that the guy is like spanking it like all the time."  
  
At that comment, Rogue unusually pale skin took on a noticeable shade of red.  
  
"Bobby doesn't really do that." Rogue said aghast. "Does he? Anyhow, how would Static know?"  
  
"Believe me, he knows." Jubilee said rolling her eyes. "Just don't ask him how. Better yet don't even mention that you know that he knows. It's a traumatic subject for the boy."  
  
"No!" Rogue shouted in horror.  
  
Jubilee simply nodded gravely in response.  
  
"Mah Bobby does need some special attention, huh?" Rogue smiled.  
  
Jubilee had already begun to open her mouth to concur when they heard and felt an explosion that rocked the mansion.  
  
****  
  
"So, did you actually really love her?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
Logan finally tore his eyes away from the 'hypnotizing' allure of the froth of his beer not look at the man questioning him. Scott was taken aback by the look on Wolverine's face. It was a mixture of shock and confusion. Not like ol' Wolvie at all. He was never shocked about anything; often confused, but never shocked. The silence was deafening. The silence was uncomfortable.  
  
It was a stupid question. Scott Summers knew it, but he could not help himself. The bar. The beer. Why? He had to know if Logan was as depressed as he was feeling right now. But deep down, he knew the answer. Logan hadn't made any effort to hide his feeling back then; at Alkali Lake. Logan was the one that had kept him from completely losing it. Not that he hadn't come entirely too close. But he had noticed that Logan was no worse for wear as he had been himself. He knew. But something inside of him had to hear it out loud.  
  
Logan swallowed hard. "Yeah. I did."  
  
There Scott had his answer. He believed him. If Jean's death had accomplished anything outside of saving their lives, it had forced to two men that she had cared for the most to become something at least passable as friends. Even if Scott begrudged admitting it. Logan had actually tried pretty hard to be there for him, even if the man would never admit it. In reality, Logan had tried very hard to be there for everyone. Scott had recognized how hard it had been for the guy at first. Trusting. But underneath his normally sullen attitude toward the- hell everyone- Wolverine was extremely protective and loyal. He had cared about Jean. He cared about the kids. He cared about the dream.  
  
Wolverine cocked a curious brow. He was just about to ask Scott 'What the hell he was looking at' when he was surprised by the ringing of a cell phone. Scott jumped in response.  
  
"That's me." Cyclops groaned.  
  
Wolverine grunted in return and refocused his attention on his beer.  
  
"What!" The X-Men's Fearless Leader screamed all sissy-like.  
  
****  
  
"So, Amara?" Lance said as he scooted a little closer. "Ya got any plans for tonight?"  
  
Amara Aquilla Allison Crestmere (4), the fire mutant codenamed Magma was on the verge of showing Lance Maurice Alvers (5), the mutant codenamed Avalanche, just why she was given her name.  
  
"C'mon on, Princess." Avalanched groaned. "Talk to me! Won't ya even look at me?"  
  
Over in front of the Rec Room's TV, Todd "Toad" Tolenski and Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie groaned in unison. Lance was being totally pathetic. Even more so than usual.  
  
Sam and Toad were engaged in heated battle of Soul Calibur II, Sam was Kilik (6) and Toad was wielding Link (7). Sam was winning.  
  
"How the hell are you winning!?" Todd barked. "I got a sword and a shield and all you got is a stick, yo!"  
  
"Juss talented, Ah guess." Sam laughed.  
  
Toad was just about to show Sammy just how talented 'he' was when they heard one the loudest screams ever in their young lives.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Lance bellowed.  
  
And for some strange reason that even they did not understand, they ran toward the scream instead of out of the door. Apparently, the legendary Stryker invasion had taught the children nothing.  
  
****  
  
Remy got there first. And he was completely horrified by what he saw. It was a normally extremely arousing catfight gone terribly wrong. There was blood on the wall. And a there was that femme Paige, or at least he thought that it was Paige, sitting on his beloved Vashoba's chest pummeling her with stone hands.  
  
His first reaction was to go and try to break it up. Of course that did not go as planned, being that Paige had taken on the form of granite, making it impossible for him to pull her off of the poor girl. And so Gambit took the only alternative left to him, he pulled out some cards and charged them just enough to stun the girl. This was pretty much a lot, seeing that Paige was now some freaky rock girl gone insane. But before he could get his shot off, he was tackled rather forcefully by someone else blonde and probably just as insane.  
  
"Sam?!"  
  
****  
  
Jono had finally made it up to the first floor and was just rounding the corner when he spotted what had to be the whole school in the hall way. He could see Paige (now back to normal) crotched in the corner crying with her brother comforting her. He also saw Bobby, Remy and Static among others crowding and kneeling over the prone form of his best friend, Vash. And so he lost it.  
  
"VASH!"  
  
He took off at full speed. He never even noticed Ray sprawled out in the floor. And so he tripped.  
  
BOOM!  
  
No. Not BOOM, he hit the floor. BOOM as in he hit the floor and unleashed one of his notoriously dangerous bio-energy blasts. Fortunately for everyone else the blast went through the floor. Unfortunately for Jono, the blast went through the floor, causing him to fall through it, taking poor Raymond Crisp with him.  
  
****  
  
[Sometime Later, in Xavier's office]  
  
Charles Xavier rarely lost his temper. When he was a child even then he never threw temper tantrums. His mother had always told him that is wasn't proper for an educated person to stoop to such infantile way of showing irritation. Even when he was extremely angry he would never do anything so beneath himself as to scream, ki- er- punch, or throw things. But right now he was on the very verge of making an exception.  
  
He had explicitly asked Logan to watch the children. And he was quite sure that Logan had agreed to. And for the life of him he could not understand, even being a telepath mind you, why Wolverine had insisted on doing otherwise. And Scott. Why would Scott Summers, his second in command, his rock, his do-boy- er- confidant would go along with such a harebrained idea, such as leaving the children unattended. The tired professor gave and exasperated sigh and rubbed the bridge between his eyes. The children were projecting rather loudly at the moment and it was taking him a minute to sift through everything.  
  
Scott and Logan were the only ones in the office with him now, awaiting their impending doom. Kurt and Ororo were down stairs in the infirmary with Hank and all of his patients.  
  
Professor Xavier sighed and then began.  
  
"Vash has a broken nose, a black eye, and a concussion. Remy has some bruised ribs. Ray had a broken arm AND leg, not to mention a slight concussion. Jono is fine actually. And Paige is still hysterical."  
  
Scott and Logan groaned rather loudly.  
  
"I don't even want to know why you left."  
  
"Pro-" Scott tried.  
  
"The children are calming down." Xavier interrupted. "I am still not sure why Paige attacked Vash the way she did-"  
  
Logan grunted.  
  
"Logan?" The Professor asked.  
  
"She was jealous." Logan stated plainly. "She an' tha Human Furnace got somethin' going but Future Girl still sleeps down in tha basement with him every night."  
  
There were so many things wrong with what Logan had just said it just made Xavier's headache even worse.  
  
"So, you knew that Vashoba was breaking the rules, by being in Jonothon's room after curfew?"  
  
"You didn't?" Logan asked with a raised brow.  
  
Scott still remained wisely silent. "If only he knew what else was going on around here." He thought to himself.  
  
The professor raised a questioning brow in Scott's direction.  
  
"Logan," Xavier began as if he were explaining to the dumbest child on the playground. "If I used my telepathy to monitor every child under this roof, when would I have time to get anything done? Also, why would I even need you, or Scott, or Ororo, or Kurt?"  
  
Logan left out a defeated sigh.  
  
"I am extremely disappointed." Xavier concluded.  
  
Logan did know how or why it happened but he actually had begun to care what Chuck thought about him. He felt like shit. He'd failed the guy. He'd failed the kids. But he had honestly not thought that anything like this could have happened. And now there were three kids laid up in the infirmary because he was stubborn and wouldn't make good on one stupid request. He should have seen, smelt, something'd it coming.  
  
"Stupid!" He thought to himself.  
  
"I will be speaking with Paige in the morning." Xavier said abruptly. "I am not sure if she can remain here."  
  
Scott's stomach knotted up. He knew he should have stayed. It wasn't that Paige Guthrie didn't have a loving family to return to. She and Sam weren't like most of the other kids here. Their family had sent them here and they had come willingly. Their parents had wanted them to learn more about what they were and how to control what they were. But he could not help but think that it was his fault that the poor Kentucky girl would be going back to her family's farm. But he also knew that the Professor was right, Paige had broken one of the school's cardinal rules. She not only had she gotten into a fight, but she used her mutant powers against another student with the full intent of causing harm. She would have to go. For how long was now up to the Professor.  
  
*****  
  
[In the infirmary]  
  
Storm had finally been able to pull Kurt away from Vash's bedside in attempt to go see the Professor. He waved furiously in the direction his daughter until Storm finally got him out of the door.  
  
"You feeling better?" Static asked his sister.  
  
"Yeah," Vash groaned weakly. "Morphine. Fanfuckingtastic."  
  
Her voice sounded funny because of her broken nose.  
  
"Hush, now, chere." Remy whispered into her ear, as well as shooting Static a glare. "Y' shouldn't be talkin'."  
  
Vash groaned in response. Static smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Don't you-" She tried. "Date?"  
  
Static laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh." He said. "I don't know if Jubes is up to it now."  
  
"Course she is." Remy responded. "Vash is okay now. Y'should go an' check on yo' femme."  
  
"Yeah." Vash said weakly. "Go. I'm fine. Just tired. Can't help with that."  
  
Static sighed. He knew his sister would be alright. But he wasn't.  
  
"Damned Paige." He thought. "That crazy bitch."  
  
Besides, he was sure the Professor had called for an early curfew.  
  
"Y' betta hurry, homme." Remy interrupted his train of thought. "The Prof. probably be gettin ever'body in early afta dis nuit."  
  
"I guess." Static groaned. "You sure, sis?"  
  
"Go." Vash would have screamed if she could have.  
  
Static begrudgingly exited the room leaving Remy and Vash and a sleeping Ray Crisp alone.  
  
"How's Ray?" she asked.  
  
"He sleepin'." Remy answered. "Doc Hank say he got a broke arm and leg and a concussion."  
  
Vash winced in sympathy.  
  
"Damn." She stated plainly. "So much for my Valentines date."  
  
Remy gave a questioning grunt.  
  
"And you?" She asked, pointing to Remy's bandaged midsection.  
  
"Had a run in with Sammy." Remy said in response. "He t'ought Ah was tryin' ta kill his sister."  
  
"Humm."  
  
"Being dat y'so intent on talkin' even tho' Remy ask y'not ta," Gambit began. "Y'mind tellin' him what dat letter o' yours was 'bout."  
  
Vash gave a small smile.  
  
"I just wanted you to know I still care."  
  
"Ah know y'do." Remy smiled.  
  
"So we're still friends?"  
  
"De bess."  
  
"Good. Now please. Take a bath, you stink." She gave a weak smile before wincing slightly.  
  
Just as Remy was about to dote over her some more, Jono appeared at the door. He had on new bandages, white ones, which he hated of course. But hey, what ya gonna do? His beloved leather jacket was long gone along with the rest of his wardrobe. Bio-energy blasts + clothes = naked Jono. He was wearing a pair of green scrubs now.  
  
*Hi, love.* Chamber said softly. *Hi, Rem.*  
  
Remy gave Chamber a knowing look. Then turned to Vash.  
  
"Remy be back later, alright, chere?" He said before giving her a soft kiss on her less bruised check.  
  
And then Remy was gone.  
  
*'Ow yer feelin', ducks?*  
  
Okay, it was a stupid question. And Jono knew it was a stupid question. But what else could he say. His 'girlfriend' had just beaten the living shit out the poor girl. And she was laid up in a hospital bed looking like she'd just been run over by sooo many cars.  
  
"Oh, juss peachy." She managed.  
  
*Gess, I am so sorry, love.*  
  
"What are you sorry about?" Vash groaned. "I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
Jono winced and responded. *I'm fine. It's not the first time I've blown a hole through a building.* He joked lamely.  
  
"I know." She said as she grunted to sit up right. "I know how much you hate losing control of your powers."  
  
Jono gave a mental sigh.  
  
"I just don't understand," Vash started. "Why would she do that? What happened, Jono?"  
  
*I might 'ave said something I shouldn't 'ave at a time I shouldn't 'ave.* Chamber mumbled.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
*I kinda said yer name instead of 'er's.* Jono said a bit louder. *While we were being intimate.*  
  
"You guys do that?" Vash asked. "No. Wait. You said my name?"  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
"And she did this because of it?" Vash said motioning to her injuries.  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
"Crazy bitch." Vash mumbled.  
  
*She's always been jealous of yer.* Jono said quietly.  
  
"But why?" Vash huffed. "We're just friends."  
  
Jono gave her a sad look.  
  
"Jono?"  
  
*She's jealous of yer because-* Jono began.  
  
Vash looked at her friend expectantly.  
  
*We spend so much time together. And-* Jono gave a small mental groan. * She knows. I love yer and not 'er.*  
  
"I love you too." Vash said. "But we're best friends. We're supposta love each other."  
  
*No, ducks.* Jono said. *Not like I love you.*  
  
A look of understanding washed over Vash's face. And Jono could not believe that he'd just said what he'd said.  
  
*I'm sorry.*  
  
Silence.  
  
*I know yer wanted ta just be friends. We still can be. Can't we?*  
  
Vash was visibly shocked. She leaned back into the bed. Jono rolled his eyes in disgust at himself.  
  
"Jono." Vash began quietly. "You know I love you to death right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"But what we got is just too perfect for us to mess up by-" She stumbled for the words. "Ya know."  
  
*Yeah.* He said quietly. *I do.*  
  
****  
  
[Bobby's room]  
  
"I can't believe something like this could happen." Bobby said. "I can't believe Paige would do that. She seemed so nice. I can't believe she used her powers against Vash like that. What got into her?"  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Marie?"  
  
"Look at me."  
  
"Uh-"  
  
Bobby Drake turned around to find his girlfriend of almost one and a half years standing before him as naked as the day she was born.  
  
"Jubilee thought Ah should wear this dress Ah bought, but Ah thought this was better."  
  
"Yeah." Bobby drooled.  
  
Marie stalked toward the drooling boy and sat on his lap. She placed an ungloved hand on his face. He flinched a little before he realized that he wasn't being sucked dry.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Shut up an' kiss me."  
  
*****Author's Note*****  
  
(1)- I have read a butt load of fanfics in which Logan frequents a bar called Harry's.  
  
(2)- I made Katherine Ann part up. Sound Kentucky enough for ya?  
  
(3)- You know, the kiss from X2.  
  
(4)- I did some research and came up with two names actually, so I combined them.  
  
(5)- 'Maurice', ugly enough for ya? I made it up too.  
  
(6)- Kilik is a character in Soul Calibur II (great game) the only one that fights with a staff and nothing sharp.  
  
(7)- Link from the Zelda games, you can play as him in Soul Calibur II if you got a GameCube.  
  
Scrawler: You are the best. I feel so loved. Thanks for the encouragement. So now hurry up and write the follow up to "Fire Born". I wanna know what happens to St. John next! 


	17. The Persistence of Memory

"The Persistence of Memory"  
  
*****Author's Note*****  
  
This chapter is really short compared to the others, but for good reason.  
  
This chapter contains rather large hints of a Bobby/St. John relationship of a sexual nature (that's putting it mildly), otherwise know as slash. It's weird though and definitely not what you think. But, if you don't like slash then just skip this chapter. Its okay, I won't hold it against you. I, on the other hand absolutely love it. Slash is good. Oh yeah, and Marie and Bobby also get physical. Enjoy, you pervs. ;)  
  
******  
  
It was supposed to be perfect. But her head hurt. But she could ignore it. She had to finish what she'd started. It felt so good. He felt so good. It was her first time and it was with Bobby. Her boyfriend, the person she loved most in the entire world. Yeah, she could ignore it. Everything would be perfect. Bobby's hands were everywhere. She'd planned for how cold they'd be. Bobby Drake's hands were always freezing.  
  
"Did you lock the door?" Marie asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Bobby mouthed into her neck.  
  
Bobby wasn't sure how this was happening, but he was kissing Marie and touching Marie, and it didn't hurt. He wouldn't question it; at least not now. He got up onto his hands and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.  
  
Marie nodded with a small smile. Then Bobby reluctantly slid off of her was gone suddenly. He'd gone to the other side of the small room, to Static's side. He was looking for something in the boy's bedside stand.  
  
"Oh, right. Those." A much deeper voice in her head mumbled. "Good ol' Captain Safe Sex."  
  
She was shocked somewhat to realize that it wasn't her inner voice that had made the comment. Over the past year or so, Marie had learned how to deal with her powers. Hell, at the moment she and her boyfriend were about to partake in the joys of physically intimacy. Finally. Something that Professor Xavier once told her she would probably never be able to do. However, in learning to control her mutation of memory and power absorption she had also been forced to learn how to block out the many voices and personalities that now shared her head. She could now sleep through the night without Logan's nightmares jolting her awake. She could now make it through her philosophy class with out Eric Lehnsherr interrupting and telling Professor Xavier that he was a complete buffoon that didn't know Socrates from a hole in the ground. She now could throw a temper tantrum with out having everyone in the house pissed at her because they had to wear layers in the middle of summer; Iceman's fault of course. But the person that she had never had to worry about infringing on the course of her daily life had been the one that she had been so prepared to ward off, one St. John Allerdyce. John had never really made his presence known after the Boston incident. He had been content to watch from the sidelines of Marie's mind and laugh at her every time she (Bobby) froze something in anger or she (Eric) cursed Xavier out. Except for occasionally zoning out at the mere sight of a lit fireplace, she hadn't had to contend much with Mind Pyro. Until now, that is.  
  
"John?" Asked Mind Marie, but he didn't answer.  
  
Oh well, no matter, back to the situation at hand. Bobby was back in the bed with her now, grinning goofily. She liked his goofy grin, it was positively trademark Bobby. And oddly enough, she liked the feel of Bobby's chilly lips pressed against her's. And suddenly it dawned on her just how much she really loved Robert Drake.  
  
"C'mere, sugar." She purred.  
  
Moments later Bobby was all over the place and Marie had never known such feelings. Her breath caught in her throat, buy rapidly her conscience was being overwhelmed with sights and sounds that she was positive weren't her own. Everything just felt different.  
  
She could see Bobby's face looming above her's but she knew that she was seeing him through eyes that weren't her own. She felt nervous, but why so much now? She wanted this, right? She shook her head lightly, trying to clear her vision. Everything seemed so blurry except for Bobby's face. His eyes, she'd never noticed how blue that were.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Bobby said.  
  
But is sounded so weird, it echoed in her head. And the look on Bobby's face, it was so different from anything she'd ever seen. It was almost frightening, but she could fill her stomach tighten and she felt an unexplainably powerful heat course through her. Bobby pulled roughly on her hair and that's when she noticed the color of the fringe that had fallen in her face. It was orange, her hair wasn't orange.  
  
"What the fuck?" She thought.  
  
She started to open her mouth to complain, but she couldn't. Then Bobby pulled on her legs to bring her closer to him, their noses were touching now.  
  
"This is your first time isn't it, Johnny?" Bobby stated with a wicked smile.  
  
Marie was shocked into a stupor. She was Johnny now? Then her body went on at its own accord. She nodded numbly in response to Bobby's question.  
  
"What the fuck was going on?" Mind Marie screamed.  
  
But then Bobby's always cold hands dipped just below her (Johnny's) waist and she was over come with such pleasure. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she (he) moaned loudly. "Oh, god!"  
  
"Quiet." Bobby hissed in her (his) ear. "Don't want anyone to hear, do you?"  
  
Bobby grabbed for her (his) legs roughly and hoisted them up a far as he could.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
Marie (John) nodded nervously. Marie stared at Bobby through John's eyes. She was at a lost for words, which was a good thing being that it seemed that she was unable to talk anyway.  
  
"Bobby." She felt her mouth say, but to her the voice was too deep and husky to actually be hers.  
  
It was John. It was Johnny's voice. What was this? She winced slightly, her head still hurt. Was this one of St. John's memories? Had he and Bobby.  
  
"You okay, Johnny?" Bobby asked.  
  
Marie couldn't help but note the tender look of concern on Bobby's face as he said it. Johnny nodded.  
  
"They had." She thought.  
  
Then suddenly Marie's (John's) eyes went wide before shutting tightly. It hurt. Marie or John, she could not be sure who, let out a ragged breath.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
Marie opened her eyes suddenly. She saw Bobby staring at her with a concerned expression.  
  
"He said Marie." She thought. "Am I back?"  
  
"Its okay, Bobby," She said. "Don't stop, please."  
  
Marie closed her eyes again, biting down on her bottom lip in concentration. She opened them again noting the orange just out of the corner of her eye, Johnny again.  
  
"God," Bobby whispered. "You're beautiful."  
  
Marie just smiled in return. There was no way for her to know if Bobby was talking to her or John. "Does it really matter?" This was so fucking weird. Then suddenly Bobby's mouth was on her's (his?). She didn't know anymore and oddly enough, she didn't care. His tongue was just as cold. It was like sucking on an ice cube. Just like before.  
  
"Bobby." It was John gasping this time.  
  
Marie just closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. It was actually starting to feel good.  
  
"So," She thought vaguely. "Bobby and Johnny."  
  
A huge grin broke out across Marie's face. She'd be pissed that he didn't tell her later. But not right now. Bobby felt so good. So good.  
  
"Bobby!" It was a weird mixture of the two of them (she and Johnny).  
  
Couldn't Bobby hear? She (he) was so close.  
  
"Oh god." Bobby moaned. "Johnny."  
  
She, he (whatever) and Bobby moved together frantically. Until. Bobby grunted loudly and collapsed onto his lover (A/N: so much easier this way). Marie or Johnny or both, still can't be sure who, cried out upon their much awaited release. Soon, Bobby got up wearily onto his elbows and kissed his lover softly.  
  
"That was nice." Marie heard Johnny say breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah." Marie agreed out loud, grinning madly.  
  
Bobby smiled down at her (him) lovingly.  
  
"I love you, y'know." Bobby replied.  
  
"I love you too, Bobby."  
  
That was definitely Johnny. Marie let out a tired sigh as Bobby rolled over beside her. She opened her eyes and noticed white obstructing her view. Bobby tucked the hair behind one of her ears.  
  
"I'm me." She whispered, her body still tingling with she and Johnny's climax.  
  
Bobby laughed quietly.  
  
"That's good." Bobby whispered.  
  
"That was amazing." She gasped turning to face him. "Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah?" Bobby replied, but Marie could hear the impending sleep in his voice.  
  
She sighed softly. "Nevermind."  
  
She wouldn't ruin the moment. She would have plenty of chances to ask. For now she would just bask in the afterglow. 


	18. An Interlude For 5 AM

***** Author's Note***** I'm sorry I took so long and that this is so short. Damned writer's block. Don't worry though; the next chapter should be up by this weekend.  
  
"An Interlude For 5 A.M."  
  
Jonothon Starsmore sat in his bed staring at his hands. Well, he wasn't exactly staring at his hands; he was staring at the clear liquid that had assembled in the creases of his palms. Tears?  
  
The nineteen year old codenamed Chamber's body was nothing more than a shell. Whose sole purpose was to encase his pure psionic energy based being. He no longer ate or breathed. He no longer had lungs, a heart or any other major organs. His body no longer had any use for them. The only thing that remained was a smoldering inferno of psionic energy that threatened to roast what was left of him if left unchecked. It was this same ruthless energy that had taken away the telepath's power of speech. No mouth, no throat, no vocal cords, no voice; a terrible blow for a once aspirating musician to accept.  
  
Although, instead of focusing on what his ravaged body could no longer due thanks to the emergence of his mutation, Chamber had never ceased to be amazed by what it could still do. Oddly enough he could still bleed, though at a speed that was barely noticeable. Lack of a heart will do that to a body. Doctor McCoy had attributed the boy's remaining circulation to his psionic energy field. The same field that warmed his body to a fever pitch, keeping the rest of him alive. And if Jono could succeed in gaining full control over this unruly mass of cosmic force if was theorized the he would be able to rebuild his broken body just through sheer telepathic will. And truthfully, the full extent of Chamber's mutation and abilities were still being explored.  
  
In the end there were only two things that truly amazed the London Goth. One being that he could still cry; he was looking at the proof of that at that exact moment. The other was as much of a thrill as it was a curse; that being he could still get aroused. Yeah, that last one was a bother. Luckily, he had been able to control himself when his best buddy and constant bed companion; Vash Wagner had decided that she wanted to snuggle in her sleep. Damn the rules, they just couldn't sleep without one another. It was becoming quite sickening really.  
  
But this crying thing he would definitely have to put a stop to. It was undignified. 'Men don't cry', his dad used to say, especially over something this stupid. There was really no point in being this upset anyway. The girl currently in his arms would never have him for anything more than a best friend and pillow. And the girl that had actually wanted him at one point had been sent away.  
  
After what happened on Valentine's, Paige Guthrie had been expelled from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for a full year. It would be spring of next year before she could return and that was only because Vash, the very girl that Paige had attacked, had spoken in her defense. Why had she done it? Even Jono didn't know. It didn't matter anyway. A month ago, before the Kentucky girl left, she told Jono that she hoped that they could remain friends. This in other words meant she was putting and end to their shameful excuse for a relationship. And to make matters worse Paige's brother, Sam Guthrie now hated him and Vash and let them know it on a daily basis. In short Jono Starsmore's life was not going the way he would have liked.  
  
But just then Vash shifted and her hand slipped underneath the boy's T- shirt and he turned to mush. Maybe things weren't so bad. He still got to sleep with the girl he loved every night and occasionally she'd let him cop a feel or two. This could work. Though the nights of soft kisses and wandering hands had only started after Paige left. And he still had this horrible ache where his stomach used to be when ever he looked at her and still wouldn't dare mention that he loved her and wanted to be more than just friends. Vash didn't want him as any more than that but she still seemed to enjoy herself during their intimate moments. They hadn't actually done 'it' but there were a few close calls. And deep down, he knew that soon she'd realize that it was stupid to go on this way and she would give in and be his girl. Or she'd decide that this strange arrangement they had was unhealthy and put an end to it. Just like Paige. Just like his old girlfriend Gayle back in London. Why couldn't he be grateful for what he did have with her?  
  
Things were bad again.  
  
*Vash?* Chamber asked quietly. *Are yer awake?*  
  
The sleepy girl only groaned in reply and her hands began to travel lower on the boy's torso and down past his waist. She smiled in her sleep and Jono couldn't help but smile too, the best he could muster anyway. But he also needed her to stop, so he decided to be more assertive.  
  
*C'mon now, ducks!* Chamber said while pulling her hand out of his pajama bottoms.  
  
"Wha-?" she groaned as she began to wake up.  
  
She sat up slowly in the bed and stared at Chamber with glossy eyes, well, Chamber assumed they were glossy. It was pretty difficult to tell for sure, because her glowing yellow eyes always looked glossy. He just thought they were that way because usually when she first woke up they were just a bit weirder looking than normal.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked with a frown.  
  
*About five.* Chamber answered.  
  
"Five? In the morning?" she asked eyes wide in outrage.  
  
*I really need ta talk ta ya, love.* The telepath projected.  
  
"Now?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
*Yes,* Jono said his eyes crinkling just a little. *Now.*  
  
She huffed indignantly and made herself comfortable directly in front of him. She was so cute when she was annoyed. The bruises on her face were fading fast. She was obscenely lucky that Paige hadn't done any more damage. She was a fast healer, not as fast as Logan, but fast nonetheless. This prompted Jono to think of Ray, he had not been so lucky, thanks to him. Poor Ray, he was currently getting around in a wheelchair with the help of a sympathetic Amara. This fact, causing Lance to hate him now too. Well maybe Lance and Sam will team up and put and end to his tortured existence. Jono gave a mental sigh and stared longingly into that pretty slightly bruised face and-  
  
"What's wrong?" Vash asked with a look of growing concern.  
  
Jono's had black smears all over his cheeks. That black stuff her wore around his eyes was running, he'd been crying.  
  
"You didn't have one of those dreams again, did you?"  
  
*No.* It was so very quiet that it barely registered in the girl's consciousness.  
  
*I just,* The shaggy-haired Goth began. *I just- About-*  
  
"About what?" she asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
*Us.*  
  
"Us?"  
  
*Yes, us.* Jono said quietly. *What is this? What are we?*  
  
Her face softened into a smile. "We're friends." She finally said. "With benefits." She added with a leer so kinky Jono couldn't help but feel a little dirty. He chuckled, but stopped abruptly.  
  
"I know that's not it." She said a moment later.  
  
*It never is at five in the morning.* Jono replied.  
  
She noticed the change in his expression. He was upset. She hated it when he was upset. She thought that maybe since Paige had left it would be appropriate for her and Jono to explore the more interesting aspects of a friendship between two people who found each other reasonably attractive. That had seemed to make him happy. She had obviously ignored the fact that Jono had professed his love for her not too long beforehand. Jono hadn't mentioned it since then, but he had that same look on his face now. Maybe she shouldn't have started anything with him but he was so damned sexy with all the black and leather and those eyes. Cow's eyes; all big and brown and deep and soulful. It took everything in her to stop herself every time. Deep down she knew that if they'd ever went and did 'it', she never get him to see reason. What they had was perfect the way it was. There was no need to commit to each other. They'd only end up broken and hating each other, she could bare for that to happen. Not with Jono. Besides then he'd find out about 'him'.  
  
*I.* Jono's projected 'voice' sound so very tired. *I love you* He finally said. *I know we already talked about this but I do. I really do. And this thing we got, it's just.*  
  
"Not enough." She finished.  
  
She sunk into the bed and stared at the comforter. Jono couldn't figure out what was so interesting about it. It was black like most of his stuff. No designs. Just black. Nothing terribly interesting about it at all. She sighed softly, and then looked up at him with sad golden eyes.  
  
"I just wanted you to be happy." She said. "But I was stupid to think you'd be happy like this."  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. "I love you a lot ya know. I mean REALLY. When you were with Paige I was really sorta jealous."  
  
*I was only with 'er cause I couldn't 'ave you.* He said.  
  
She just looked at him with a sad smile. "I'm scared." She said. "I'm scared of a lot of things."  
  
*I know. Me too.*  
  
"I."  
  
She stared up at the ceiling in annoyance with herself. She had to tell him the truth. He'd find out sooner or later anyway.  
  
"I met someone."  
  
*I know.* He said after a while.  
  
She looked up at him surprised.  
  
*I didn't snoop or anythin'.* He said defensively. *I can just tell. Plus, you've been sneaking off without me, on yer own. Figured yer were meeting someone.*  
  
"I didn't want ya ta find out like that." She said staring at the comforter again.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I really do love you." She said. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "But I."  
  
*Yer love 'im too.*  
  
"Yeah." She exhaled loudly. "I didn't want to have to choose."  
  
Jono didn't say a word.  
  
"He knows about you." She said. "He's always known about you. He doesn't care."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"He wants to meet you."  
  
Jono looked at her surprised. She smiled weakly in return. Something tugged on the edge of Jono's telepathy; he sensed that there was something very important that Vash was leaving out. But he wanted her to be the one to say it.  
  
*What's his name?*  
  
"St. John Allerdyce."  
  
*Pyro!*  
  
"Yes," she mumbled.  
  
*But he's with Magneto.* Jono said outraged.  
  
"So." Vash was becoming annoyed with Jono, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
*Wha-? 'e is a terrorist, Vash!* Jono said confused, but he quickly got back to his senses. *'Ow did yer even meet 'im in the first place.*  
  
"You telepaths are really more oblivious then I thought." Vash laughed ruefully. "He's been coming here on the regular for months now. With Pietro Maximoff. Pietro visits Wanda all the time."  
  
*Does the Professor know?*  
  
"Yes." The teleporter said. "He's not a danger. Neither of them are. Pietro just misses his sister. And John, he just misses the school. We became friends."  
  
*Like me and you?*  
  
"Like me and you." She said in reply. "I want you two to meet. I think you'd like each other."  
  
*Really.* Jono griped. *Then what? All three of us can become some happy little threesome so yer don't have to choose?*  
  
"You'd do that?" Vash said with a joking smile.  
  
Jono gave her the look. She could tell he was being serious.  
  
"Sorry. God, I didn't' want to hurt you." Vash groaned. "I just want you to be friends. I want us all to be friends."  
  
*Do yer love REALLY love 'im?*  
  
"Yes." She answered. "Just like I love you."  
  
There was at least ten minutes of silence as she waited for a response.  
  
*Fine then.* Jono said. *I'll do it.*  
  
He was desperate to keep her anyway he could. If that meant sharing, even with a pyromaniac terrorist, he was willing to do so.  
  
"You mean meet him or the other thing?"  
  
*Don't push yer luck.* Jono said. *I might not even find 'im attractive.* He added with a small eye crinkle.  
  
"I've got pictures." She joked.  
  
Jono just groaned in response. Then he didn't say another word.  
  
"You don't hate me do you?"  
  
*Of course not.* Jono said. *Yer just better 'ope I like 'im.*  
  
Vash smiled happily. This was going to be perfect. 


	19. I Used to Love Him

"I Used to Love Him"  
  
******  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi, there. Sorry this took so long. This chapter got deleted from my disk when I was almost finished with it. GAH! So, I had to start over. Well here it is, in all its late as hell glory.  
  
******  
  
"Isaac."  
  
The weather witch raised an elegant white brow in the direction of her son. She was sitting Indian style in front of the boy and he in the same position.  
  
"You are supposed to be meditating, young man." She continued, never opening her eyes.  
  
The black haired boy sighed heavily before giving up completely. Storm opened her eyes to start into an identical pair.  
  
"Sorry, mom." Static said with a frown. "It just seems so stupid. I mean- I can't clear my head. I can't just stop thinking. I'm always thinking."  
  
Ororo Munroe let out a husky chuckle.  
  
"Isaac."  
  
"Mom." The blue eyed teen pleaded.  
  
"Static." She said, forcing her self to call her son by his nickname.  
  
She sighed lightly. "I named you Isaac for a reason. I must have liked the name. Though, the goddess only knows why."  
  
Static unleashed a chuckle of his own. "Dad named me. You named Vash."  
  
"Hmm." She said smiling. "Of course."  
  
She turned attention back to her non-meditating son and sighed.  
  
"Static, we came out here for a purpose. So, close your eyes and at least try to clear you mind. Now."  
  
"Mama." The lanky teen whined. "I can't. How 'bout we just go inside and have lunch like normal mutants?"  
  
"Because we are not normal mutants, son." She began.  
  
And Static prepared for 'Mistress Storm's Patented Control Speech'.  
  
"Your powers have been fluctuating as of late, am I correct?" the ashen haired woman asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your mutant abilities are key to your physiology and tied to your emotions. Something you inherited from me, no doubt." She said with a small smile. "And they are growing along with your body. You are slowly losing control. And that is dangerous, son. Not to mention, costly. Do you have any idea how much is spent keeping you with your 'power surges'?"  
  
The electrokinetic cringed.  
  
"I know how hyperactive you are but you mustn't let your gift get the better of you," She continued. "Hence meditation."  
  
"In know." The dark haired boy admitted.  
  
"Now close your eyes."  
  
"Fine." He said with a huge grin. "But afterward, can we have lunch?"  
  
Storm only smiled in answer.  
  
******  
  
Marie D'Ancanto gave a loud huff and pushed her book away. She had finally given up on reading Hamlet. Besides her book report wasn't due for another two weeks. She had previously attempted to take a nap before next period but her nauseating headache had made that impossible. She reached in her bag and retrieved a bottle of aspirin. She was taking them three at a time now, without even a drop of water. She was sure that she would be forced to visit Doctor McCoy soon. The strange migraines had surfaced about a month ago, around the same time that she had begun to control her powers. About the same time that she and Bobby had started humping like wild bunnies. She smiled at the thought, before wincing in pain. A ragged sigh escaped her lips.  
  
The infamous John incident had only happened that one time, but it had tainted further encounters every since. Bobby still had no idea. She tried to ignore it but the idea of her Bobby and St. John Allerdyce having had a sexual relationship had been quite intriguing. Things had just seemed to fall into place afterwards.  
  
She remembered times when the two had been together. Things that had been done or said that had appeared to be so innocent at the time. The way that she'd notice John staring at Bobby from across the room. She had once thought it to be simple rivalry or jealousy but now she saw it as something more. There had also been times that she had barged into the boys' room and found them jumping up suddenly, Bobby's face full of guilt. She had brushed aside the uncomfortable feelings that surfaced when ever she was with them both. But things were starting to add up now.  
  
She found herself wondering what had caused the end of the extremely odd relationship. Odd? Maybe that wasn't the correct word for it. It wasn't that she was not familiar with same sex relationships. Even in her home state of Mississippi, they were seen quite frequently. They were apart of everyday life. She didn't have a problem with that. And even though Bobby definitely didn't seem like the type, it made since. Fire and Ice.  
  
They must have been an exciting couple. But had they really loved each other?  
  
If so, what had been the reason for the dissolution of the relationship? Wait a minute. Maybe she was the reason. John had always seemed jealous of her and Bobby's relationship. Had Bobby broken up with the pyrokinetic so he could be with her?  
  
Now everything was making sense; John's attitude problem, the smart comments, the longing staring in the couple's direction. John hadn't wanted her- it had been Bobby all along.  
  
She finally let herself absorb it all. And it only made her head hurt. A whole month and now she finally got. Damn, she was slower than she thought.  
  
The southern teen pushed from the table abruptly, knocking her books to the floor.  
  
"Sorry." She squeaked out in the direction of an annoyed looking Wanda Maximoff.  
  
She was going to see Bobby now and tell him everything. And then he was going to tell her everything.  
  
******  
  
Jonothon Starsmore looked on at the scene in front of him in morbid awe. He was in the mist of one of Professor Logan infamous Self Defense classes. At the moment the man of the hour was locked in an epic struggle with Jono's best friend and cuddle buddy Vashoba Wagner. And to everyone's never-ending surprise, she was winning.  
  
The grumpy Canadian wasn't using his claws, thankfully. Probably for the benefit of the younger kids. However the London Goth remembered tales from Vash of times in the Danger Room when she had narrowly missed being torn a new windpipe.  
  
Jono cringed as a particularly nasty backhand caught the raven haired teleporter by surprise.  
  
Most of the students at the school didn't participate in this class for obvious reasons. For some, it was because their parents didn't approve. The one's whose parents gave a damn about them that is. And others, just couldn't stomach the shear violence involved. Jono didn't really have a problem in either department for two reasons. One being that his father had disowned him long ago. The other reason being that his stomach was among the organs that he lost when his mutation emerged. So he didn't have problem stomaching much of anything anymore. His sole purpose for signing up for the brutal course was to appease his constant companion, Vash. She had insisted that he needed to brush up on his fighting skill. London street-brawling excluded, the little that he had done, especially since he had long ago decided that he would be joining her in the ranks of the X-Men on day. Strangely enough, neither of them had brought up the idea much anymore.  
  
The chestnut haired mutant was brought out of his reverie by the extremely loud sound of flesh smacking across flesh and a surprised Professor Logan streaking across the gym floor. His eyes widened in shock right along with everyone else in the room.  
  
"Mr. Logan!" Kitty Pryde shrieked as she sprung from her seat next to Jono and bound down the bleachers.  
  
The petite brunette knelt beside the grounded man.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The angry Wolverine sat up with a shocked expression painted on his features.  
  
"I- I'm sorry." Vash stuttered, before realizing that saying this was probably a mistake.  
  
The self defense coach, part time art teacher, gave a small growl.  
  
"Mr. Logan, are you sure you're aright?" Kitty asked; helping the huge but oddly short man up.  
  
"I'm fine Half-pint." Logan said standing up. "Either I'm getting old or yer gettin' stronger, Zip."  
  
"Uh, I don't know." Vash said sheepishly.  
  
"Maybe we should call it a day." Logan said. "I need a beer." He grumbled under his breath.  
  
Kitty watched the older male shrink in the distance.  
  
*Wow, ducks.* Jono erupted. *That was amazin'*  
  
Vash didn't reply. She just slunk to the bleachers and sat down.  
  
"Yeah." She said numbly.  
  
"Whoa, like Vash, you've really gotten stronger." Kitty added.  
  
The amber eyed teen stared at her hands.  
  
"I- I had no idea I was that strong." She muttered. "I mean I kicked him clear across the room."  
  
*Yeah, love, we saw.* Jono said with a crinkle.  
  
"I mean with the adamantium skeleton and all," Vash began. "Logan has got to be at least 300 pounds."  
  
Realization hit Vash's two friends.  
  
"Wow." Kitty said breathlessly. "I didn't even think about that."  
  
"Oui."  
  
The three teens turned around to stare in to scarlet and black eyes.  
  
*Hi, Rem.* Jono finally spoke up. *What do yer think about this latest development.*  
  
"Well, Jono," The Cajun said, giving it ample thought. "I tink it a bit odd." He added with his trademark grin. " Y'been feeling different lately, chere?"  
  
"No more than usual." The teleporter replied. "Maybe I should tell the Professor."  
  
"If you don't, I'm sure Mr. Logan will." Kitty sighed. "Don't worry Vash. I'm sure it's nothing big. I mean like, maybe you've like developed super strength or something."  
  
Vash raise and eyebrow at that.  
  
"Not another one." She groaned. "I'm weird enough as it is."  
  
"Aww, chere." Remy said with a smile. "Y'not weird, juss insanely blessed."  
  
******  
  
Bobby Drake stared worriedly into a pair of greenish-gray eyes. Marie was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for his reply. To his absolute terror, he had no idea what to say.  
  
"How long had she known about him and St. John and why did she have to choose now to say something about it?"  
  
"Well?" The southern teen asked.  
  
"Marie-" Bobby attempted. "I- I really don't know what to say."  
  
"It's a simple question, Bobby." Marie said with a serious expression. "Did you and St. John have something going on before Ah got here?"  
  
The blue eyed boy just stared at her panic stricken.  
  
"Robert Drake!" The mutant named Rogue erupted. "Do you think that Ah'm some close minded bigot that would not accept ya if she knew that ya had been in an intimate relationship with someone of the same sex!"  
  
The Iceman's face frozen immediately. He began to stutter and stumble over his words in response, trying desperately to appease his girlfriend.  
  
"No!" He croaked. "Absolutely not! Of course I don't think you're a bigot, Marie. I just-"  
  
"Well?" Marie asked after regaining her composure. "What's the deal with these memories Ah got, Bobby? Ah touched you and Johnny remember? Ah mean, all of a sudden, things are starting to make a lot of sense."  
  
Bobby sighed heavily.  
  
"Why didn't you say something about this when it first happened?" He asked.  
  
"Ah don't know." Rogue said. "At first Ah wasn't even sure what Ah was seeing. And it didn't actually happen at an opportune time." She added with a weak smile.  
  
The blond boy remained silent as he listened to his girlfriend.  
  
"Did it really happened?" She asked quietly. "If it did Bobby, ya know Ah don't care. Ah just want to know the truth."  
  
Bobby ran a hand through his short spiky hair. Then he began-  
  
"Yes. It happened."  
  
He looked to Marie to gage her reaction. He saw nothing but a warm smile.  
  
"When John first got here we became the best of friends and being roommates and all we ended up spending a lot of time together. It's not something that we intended to happen, it just did." Bobby said, his voice straining in exasperation. "It wasn't that I was ashamed of our relationship, it was just that. I didn't really know what to do. If my parents had found out- it was bad enough to be a mutant but then-."  
  
Bobby gave up. He didn't know what else to say. He hadn't even let himself think those negative thoughts since he had ended things with St. John. Bobby was in fact, finding it harder to breathe though. He hadn't thought it would be so hard talking about it, especially with Marie. He had known this day was coming for sometime. If only he had practiced what to say when the time came.  
  
"I didn't break up with him because I was ashamed of him." The cyrokinetic said quickly. "Because I wasn't. Things were good between us while they lasted."  
  
"Did ya love him?"  
  
The question caught Bobby off guard. He should have been expecting it; of course she would want to know that. Didn't all girls? He looked up into her eyes and released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I did."  
  
Marie looked away; staring at the floor thoughtfully.  
  
"Of course ya did." She looked up at him with a small smile. "Well, what happened then?"  
  
Bobby looked puzzled.  
  
"Why did ya guys break up?"  
  
Though, she knew the answer deep down, she just had to hear the words out of her boyfriend's mouth.  
  
"You."  
  
The brown haired girl slumped down in the bed.  
  
"Wonderful." She sighed. "That explains a lot."  
  
Bobby smiled ruefully.  
  
"And ta think Ah thought that John was being such an ass because he wanted me." She mumbled.  
  
The two of them sat in silence for a bit.  
  
"He did like you." Bobby finally said. "Just not that way. He knew it wasn't your fault."  
  
"He left because of me." Bobby said out of the blue.  
  
Marie sat up in shock.  
  
"Bobby, ya don't really believe that do you?" She said softly.  
  
"Why else would he up and leave with Magneto?"  
  
"He said it him self, Bobby. He just didn't fit in here." She responded.  
  
Bobby knew that Marie was basing this statement on limited knowledge, but he couldn't tell her the truth. That he had continued sleeping with John even after the two of them had gotten together. And about how much of an ass he'd been. He only hoped that with the memories that she possessed from the two of them, that she wouldn't be able to put it together.  
  
The two lovers continued to sit in silence for a little longer.  
  
"Well, Ah really should get ta class." Marie finally said.  
  
She walked over to the door and turned to the emotionally exhausted boy.  
  
"Ah'll see ya later, okay. We can talk some more."  
  
"Okay." He said quietly.  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
Maybe he could at least keep one more secret. Perhaps, one day he would tell her and maybe she would even forgive him, even if he couldn't forgive himself. Hell, St. John might even find it in his heart to forgive him too. After all, he used to love him, right? 


	20. Epilogue

"Epilogue"  
  
******  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Oh my, it has been an extremely long time hasn't it. Sorry that it seemed that I had given up on this fic...I had briefly...my muses had left me...but I was able to beg them back under one condition...that this is the last chapter of this story. They promised to stay and help with other X-Men fics if I agreed, so I did.  
  
I have grown a lot since this fic first started anyway, so I hope future fics will be better. Hope you likey.  
  
******  
  
He had never really liked shoes. Perhaps it was genetic? His father hated shoes. (It had always been notoriously hard to find shoes to fit three toed feet.) So did his sister, though she had five toed, regular sized feet. His mother had been raised in Africa where shoes weren't a necessity. It made perfect sense. Besides, he had always loved the feeling of lush, green grass between all ten of his toes.  
  
The grass squished under the feet of the electrokinetic known as Static while he made his way across the school's campus. His destination was the huge oak at the end of the mansion's enormous lawn; his sister's tree.  
  
The sun was bright and the wind was blowing lightly adding to his particularly upbeat mood. Yes, today was a good day in the book of Isaac Sebastian Wagner. He had a smile for every one of the kids he passed out on the lawn. Tomorrow would be the last day he and his sister, among many others, would spend as a students at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Graduation was at the beginning of next week and it would come time for the young graduates to go off and make their ways in the world. He had already decided to stick around and wait for his girlfriend to finish. He'd probably hang around and do some TA work until Jubilee graduated. After that he wasn't sure. He wasn't quite positive where he and the little firecracker's relationship was heading but he was very willing to stick around and find out.  
  
His twin sister, on other hand was another matter altogether.  
  
"What's up Snowflake?"  
  
She had taken to calling him that ever since his hair had started to change. Since he had started his meditation sessions with his mother, his hair had started to change from its former inky black to the now snow white shade that perfectly matched his weather commanding mother's. Vash said it was because he was always suppressing his power, like their mom did. Static simply replied that he had to, otherwise one day he'd end up causing major damage to something or someone. The professor had already spent a fair amount on the school's electrical system because of his 'attacks'.  
  
"Shut up, Vash."  
  
He didn't even turn to acknowledge the girl's presence. He merely plopped down on the ground and stared off in the direction of the mansion. The acrobatic girl swung from one of the tree's branches and landed next to her brother and took a seat.  
  
"So, are you excited?" The raven haired girl asked. "I mean soon we'll officially be adults."  
  
"Ha, sure Vash." Static said sarcastically. "You try telling mom that."  
  
"Why Static, whatever do you mean." The girl said fanning innocence.  
  
"You know exactly what mean." He said unfazed. "Even if I have wanted to leave mom wouldn't have let me."  
  
"Well, she has to have one of her babies around." The golden eyed teen said looking thoughtful. "And you have always been her favorite. Besides, everyone knows that you would never leave Jubes anyway."  
  
"So," the boy said looking at his sister in defiance. "I still would have liked to have the option. She didn't even say anything about you leaving."  
  
"Hell, Dad did enough complaining." Vash said laughing. "She didn't have to say anything."  
  
Static chuckled at the memory of his dad's reaction to the news that Vash was getting an apartment with Jono, and Wanda, and Tabitha. Three Goths and a party girl were getting an apartment in New York City without a job between them.  
  
"Hey..." Static broke out of his reverie. "How the hell are you guys going to pay for this supposed apartment anyway?"  
  
"Well, Wanda's gonna pay for the deposit and such," She answered flashing a fanged grin. "Her dad is Magneto you know. We all know that he has an ass load of loot. But of course we're all going to get jobs and pitch in."  
  
"Jono's going to get a job?" The newly ashen haired electrokinetic asked in disbelieve.  
  
Vash scoffed at her brother distrust. "Jono could get a job."  
  
"Where?" Static said with a look of doubt.  
  
"Uh..." Vash tried. "Somewhere. Hell, New York is filled with mutants! I'm sure he could find a job somewhere. And if not, he's still going to come and have his sessions with the Professor. He'll be working among the 'Ungifted' completely unnoticed in no time."  
  
"Why doesn't he just stay here?" The boy asked.  
  
"Because..." Vash shot her brother an evil glare. "I don't want him to...And he wants to leave anyway."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was silence for the span of about five minutes before Static had found a 'safer' topic to discuss.  
  
"So, Bobby and Roguie are staying, huh?" He tried.  
  
"Yeah, and Remy and Piotr." She said quietly. "They all want to be X-Men just like you."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"Oh, no. Not at all." She said smiling. "Mom and Dad are X-Men after all. Besides, some one had to carry on the legacy."  
  
"So, you're definitely not coming back." The blue eyed boy said, there was the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"You know that I am there when you guys need me." Vash said. "Everyone probably will be. I mean once you're in, you're in. But, that being on call at all times thing just was never my style. I mean in our dimension, we had to be...but here. I just want to try something else for once. I already had to repeat my last year of school over again." She added with a smile.  
  
It was weird hearing the 'our dimension' line though. He was still getting used to the fact, but his sister was just throwing it around like it was nothing. After months and months of hypothesizes and theories, he and Dr. McCoy had finally come up with a complete explanation for he and his sister's presence in 'this' past...er...present... Whatever, it was still confusing to the boy. Because his sister went through another dimension when teleporting, it seemed that during what had been dubbed 'The Incident', Static had sort of shorted her out and caused them to appear in the past of an alternate dimension. This dimension. That had explained a lot.  
  
Like why for one, the thing that had troubled the boy the most, Jono had popped up at the school when he did. And the fact the Professor seemingly had not plans for a Massachusetts based school. Adding to that, Miss Emma Frost was had never been the White Queen she had been in his dimension and was coming to teach at this school next year. Those facts were just the tip of the iceberg. He could go on for days. Not to mention the havoc he and his sister had caused since they'd been at the school.  
  
He sighed loudly.  
  
"Just when I was getting comfortable, things up and change." He said.  
  
Vash snickered at her brother's admission. "Yeah, things tend to do that."  
  
******  
  
A pair of Doc Martins clunked against the hardwood floors of the mansion at a frenzied pace. Jonothon Starsmore was on a mission and he had no time for petty rules like: "No Running in the halls." But unfortunately there wasn't a rule the said to stay out of the way of an excited 19-year old made completely of highly dangerous and combustible psionic energy. He was dodging idiots at every turn. Bobby Drake had just happened to be one of those idiots.  
  
"Hey, Jono! What's the ru..." Bobby's mouth dropped open before he could even complete the sentence. His icy blue eyes went wide in disbelief.  
  
"Jono?" His girlfriend, Rogue asked as she came around the corner.  
  
"I'm looking for Vash." The Goth said. "I'm kinda in a 'urry."  
  
"Umm, she's out in the yard." The southern girl said.  
  
She hadn't blinked once since she'd seen him.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said tapping two fingers to his fore head.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Okay." She said blinking rapidly to catch up.  
  
And before she could say anything else, the guy she thought was Jonothon Starsmore was gone.  
  
******  
  
"I thing Dad's a bit more excited about this wedding than mom is." Vash joked.  
  
"Yeah, but I hope they get over that stupid argument of theirs soon." Static added, from his reclined position in the grass.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I think they should have it outside." The teleporter said.  
  
"And you know dad wants to have it in a church." Her brother reasoned.  
  
"What church?" Vash said mockingly. "I love Dad and all but what church is going to host a bunch of mutants?"  
  
"You are so pessimistic sometimes." The older twin interjected. "I'm sure Dad had one in mind when he suggested it."  
  
"Humph." Vash countered.  
  
Then suddenly she perked, Static took notice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
But before she could answer, they were interrupted by one of the other students at the school skidding to a halt in front of them. He had to be new, because she had never seen him before. And she knew everyone here.  
  
He plotted down on the ground hurriedly in front of them with a grin on his face so wide if it were possible his face would have cracked. It actually was entirely too big for his bony face. He had a mop of messy chestnut colored hair. And had the biggest brown eyes Vash had ever seen. He was dressed in all black and leather. And underneath his jacket she could see that his chest was bandaged in the same black wrapping that her best friend Jono used. Wait a minute...  
  
"Ello, love." The strange boy said, his insanely happy smile still intact.  
  
It was obviously that he's been running but he didn't even seem out of breath...just insanely happy.  
  
"Jono?" She gasped in surprise.  
  
"Chamber?!" Static yelled, bolting upright.  
  
The brown haired boy just smiled in reply.  
  
"It is you, isn't it?" Vash said, all the while leaning forward to touch the Goth's new face.  
  
She ran her fingers experimentally over the new skin and gasped in surprised. It felt so real.  
  
"It is real, ducks." Jono said suddenly. "The professor 'elped me make it. We 'ad been trying for the longest. I just never said anythin' 'cause I didn't want yer ta get so excited and I ended up fuckin' it up."  
  
"I..." Vash sputtered. "Wow...This is so cool! I'm so happy for you Jono!"  
  
"And you can talk." Static said. "I mean, for real!"  
  
Vash hadn't even noticed in all the excitement.  
  
"Yeah!" She said with wide yellow eyes. "You can talk! I can't believe you didn't tell me about this before."  
  
"I wanted it ta be a surprise." Jono answered simply.  
  
"Hey, Vash told me that you would probably be able to rebuild your self with some practice." Static said. "Looks like you've mastered it to me."  
  
"Well, I'm still workin' on some things." Jono admitted. "I can only 'old it for so long. With the psi-fire burning it back off and stuff. I'm pretty good at it now though. I'm workin' on a whole day." He added with a confident nod.  
  
"Well, I guess we can't call you Chamber anymore." Static said.  
  
"Well, yer still could actually." The cow-eyed Goth said. "My chest is still a mess. It seems that I 'ave to leave a hole there so the psionic energy can vent."  
  
Vash sat in awe of the whole situation. Her best friend had finally achieved what he'd been working at for so long. He had his entire face back and he could talk...for real. And his voice...it was so sexy. Kinda like his psi-voice, but without the weird echo. It was deep and raspy, she guessed from all the cigarettes he said that he used to smoke.  
  
"So..." Vash said her eyes narrowing noticeably. "That new mouth of yours...is it fully functional?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, ducks." Jono said. "But I still can't eat...still no stomach and intestines...and..."  
  
"Hey...Jono...babe..." She moaned. "You're ruining the moment."  
  
"Oh...heh heh." The leather clad boy chuckled. "Sorry, love."  
  
"Now, let's test out that beautiful mouth of yours."  
  
And with that, the raven haired teleporter leapt over and tackled her best friend and promptly proceed to molest him. Causing a crowd of students to form a circle around the scene.  
  
"Hey is that Jono?" Ray asked.  
  
"Hey that is, Chamber!" Lance laughed.  
  
"He looks like he's have a good time!" Toad joked.  
  
"Hey, you two if Logan catches you, you guys are in for it." Kitty tired to reason.  
  
"Give it up, chere." Remy said. "It is pointless ta try an' reason wit da Ninja Gurl when she is makin' out."  
  
"And how would you know, Gumbo?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Eww...Uh...Vash, Jono." Static stuttered, slightly disturbed. "Could you not do that right now...in front of me."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, that's it for this one folks. Twenty chapters worth of completed fic, I actually finished it...amazing. Hope the ending didn't suck that bad. Don't worry, I have a new fic coming up that picks up where this one left off. The writing hopefully will be a lot better too. With an actually plot, no doubt. Wow. And some much needed action. Thanks to all those who stuck it out with me. I really appreciate it. Until next time... Think Phoenix Saga with a twist...- The notsonotorious Jay Goose. 


End file.
